Slave For You
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: After G Revolution, Kai returns to Russia to start anew. But trouble is not far behind as faces from the past soon resurface, hellbent on making Kai & the former Demolition Boys' lives a living nightmare. The battle for freedom and survival begins.
1. Prologue

_My first full beyblade fic, starring none other than the Blitzkrieg Boys.__ This is set a year and a half-ish after G-Revolution and the Blitzkrieg Boys are all 18, with the exception of Spencer who is a year older, and Ian who is 17. Kai returns to __Russia in winter__ to finalise financial arrangements having finally inherited his grandfather's fortune. Intent on starting a new leaf with the former Demolition Boys, things seem to be going well until news reaches Kai that Boris has escaped from jail in __Japan__. No money in the world will help Kai and his friends escape the living nightmare that will follow._

_Please note this fic will be more serious than others I've done. It will contain angst, torture, possible death, as well as violence and a lot of arguing. I hope to keep it realistic and in character too, so you have all been warned. Other than that, I hope you'll enjoy it._

**Disclaimer: **'Beyblade' and 'G-Revolution' and all associated characters and names are property of © Aoki Takao · BB3Project, TV Tokyo, licensed by d-rights Inc. I do not own Beyblade in any way and in writing this fiction I am not making a single cent/penny/any other form of currency. So don't sue. Please.

**Slave For You**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

**Prologue**

This was necessary.

He was here out of duty, out of necessity. He was here because he had to be.

He was not here because he was interested. He was not here because he wanted to be.

He sat stiffly on the chair, arms by his sides, hands clenched into tight fists. This wouldn't last long. There was nothing to say.

There had never been anything to say between them, other than what was necessary.

This was necessary.

The last time he had come had been 2 years earlier, and again, only because he had had to. On the other side of the glass, the grey-haired man sat just as still, his eyes fixed on the slate-haired youth who sat opposite him.

The old man had aged a great deal. The stress of confinement and frustration of ruined plans showed clearly on his face. His grey hair was streaked with white; his eyes had bags underneath them. He looked tired.

The young man, flawless in appearance, felt no remorse, no compassion. He felt nothing.

The old man examined the younger. How he had changed. How he had grown, no longer a child, but now a fiery, handsome youth, in his prime.

Yes. Fire. He could see it clearly in the luminescent amethyst eyes. The fire within. The amber tints burned steadily, but the gaze was cold and as hard as ice.

He wore an black jacket with red straps at the collar, which was turned up, and sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows. Underneath, he wore a dark blue top and jeans of the same, dark indigo colour. Around his neck was the trademark, long white scarf, with two trailing ends. In his left ear was a small silver stud, and his hands were clad in black, fingerless gloves. His slate hair was past his shoulders at the back and unruly at the front, falling into intense eyes, cold, distant eyes. And on the pale smooth cheeks, were four triangular blue designs that the grey-haired man had ordered to be tattooed onto the younger man's face, 13 years earlier.

For a long while, neither of them spoke. The older man soaked up the sight of the younger. How fierce he looked. How very much like a warrior. How very intense and fiery were those eyes, but at the same time, how very frosted and cold.

Frosted…cold…the old man's eyes slipped behind the youth, stopping on another painfully familiar figure. An equally as striking young man, with flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes, stood by the door, dressed in a cobalt blue and red high collared jacket with sleeves up to the elbows, dark blue jeans and a red top underneath.

Ice.

Beside the flame haired youth stood one with silver hair. He also wore blue, though a lighter shade than the redhead: a blue, long sleeved jacket, waist length, with white fur on the collar, and a mahogany top underneath and black jeans.

Both youths were pale skinned and wore similar, black, fingerless gloves. They looked every inch the rebels they were famous for being. He knew those faces. He knew their names. He knew they were waiting for the amethyst eyed young man…waiting…for their comrade.

Just the sight of them, 3 and a half years after he had last seen them, brought everything back. The memories…the failure…

Anger sizzled. Blood boiled. Because of their incompetence, because of their failure, he was here, had been here for almost 4 years now. The old man's eyes moved back to the slate-haired youth on the opposite side of the glass.

And he broke the endless silence at last.

'How long has it been?'

The young man didn't even blink. He merely raised his head, which had bowed at some point while the old man had been looking away from him, and the luminescent eyes fixed on mahogany ones.

Stationed all around the large visiting room were armed security guards. Many people were visiting friends, lovers and family and there was a lot of noise in the room. But the grey haired man and the slate-haired youth heard none of what anyone else was saying.

At length, the youth blinked, and responded.

'2 years.' He stated, matter-of-factly, his voice flat and emotionless. Just the way he knew the older man liked it.

'So long…' The mahogany eyes looked the youth over again. 'You've become a fine young man grandson.'

_Grandson_. The young man's lips curved up very slightly in one corner, in a sneer of disgust. _Grandson_. It made him sick to hear the man address him by that name, yet he couldn't escape the truth. They shared the same blood, and despite everything, they were still family. This man was the only living relative he had left.

'What have you become?' The amethyst eyes turned in an instant from cold and distant into blazing hot coals burning with accusation, with hate, with fury.

The old man gave a small, bitter smile. 'You see me now…' He replied. 'What do your eyes show you?'

The wilful lips on the youth's face curved upwards even more, and now his contempt was clearly visible for the old man to see.

'You've become nothing.' He hissed.

'How ironic, my boy. You've been running from your past for so long…but deep down…you are a Hiwatari through and through.'

Anger flared in the young man's eyes.

'Hn.' He snorted derisively. 'I'm not your _boy_. After today, I will never look at you again.'

The old man's expression darkened at the young man's insolent words

'Now that's no way to speak to your old grandfather.'

The eyes blazed, amber tints raging within.

'And that was no way to treat your own grandson!' Came the sharp response.

The old man's eyes lowered, and closed for a moment, briefly. For a few seconds, he looked tired.

'Time has gone by. Things have changed, Kai.'

'You will _never_ change.'

The eyes opened and rose, and locked onto the youth's. Kai Hiwatari stared back, frostily.

'I saw you in the finals, last year. I watched every single match, Kai.'

Kai's arms folded across his chest, and his eyes narrowed.

'You were magnificent.' His grandfather went on. 'Why, if you hadn't had such incompetent team-mates, victory would have been yours, guaranteed! That…_Tala_…was not worthy of having such a skilled blader as his partner. He has disappointed us both in that sense…but you Kai…you were greater than everything, everyone!'

The way the old man pronounced Tala's name as if it were a disease and his comment in general angered Kai. He leaned forward, his eyes never leaving the man's face.

'Your opinion doesn't matter to me, _old man_.' He pronounced the word the same way his grandfather had said Tala's name. 'I only came here to let you know…I've taken everything. The residences…the money…you have nothing left now. Your lawyers are dropping your appeal…after all…' A small smirk graced Kai's lips. 'Who will pay them?'

Anger sizzled. Blood boiled.

But the old man forced himself to retain his composure.

'Things have changed, grandson.' He said quietly. 'Even now, it's not too late.'

Kai knew exactly what he meant. It would be so easy to buy his grandfather out of jail.

But he would never, _ever_ let the man ruin his life again. Never would he allow himself to be influenced by such heartless, cruel evil. An evil so blind, it had used his own family as a puppet, as a pawn.

'No.' Kai whispered, his eyes narrowing again. 'It's far too late for you. This is goodbye…_grandfather_.'

With that, the slate-haired youth pushed the chair back and rose. He did not look back at his only remaining relative as he turned and walked away, and rejoined the two young men who waited for him. Before leaving, the redhead glanced back over his shoulder and met the old man's gaze, across the room. The intense blue eyes narrowed, and then a tiny smirk formed on the youth's lips, before he turned and followed after his friends.

Voltaire Hiwatari watched as the automatic doors slid shut, as his only heir abandoned him to spend the rest of his days in alone and in confinement. Like some animal…without dignity, without honour.

And silently, he swore to make his wayward, insolent grandson pay; Kai and all those who had meddled and ruined his plans, 3 years earlier.

He would make them all pay dearly.

**Author's Note:**

_Lovely cliff-hanger for you all.__ It was supposed to be an awkward meeting, and I hope that came across as being that way. For your information, that was Tala and __Bryan__ with Kai, not that you wouldn't know lol. Anyway, let me know what you think of this, and I'll start on the next one soon. Thanks for reading. _


	2. No Place Like Home

_Thank you so much for the reviews of the first chapter. I'm glad so many people liked it. This chapter takes place before the prologue, if that makes sense. If not, read on and you'll soon get it._

**Chapter I: ****No Place**** Like Home**

The decision to return to Russia had not exactly been made by him. It was more a case of, a decision made _for_ him. Two months after turning 18, he had received a phone call from the legal guardian of his grandfather's vast fortune. Voltaire Hiwatari had no use for his money any longer; the money would go to his only living heir.

And so, there had been no choice but to return to Russia, the place of his birth and the place where bad memories ran riot.

He had always been wealthy, but now to have so much money at his disposal, in his name; it was quite a different matter. Things had been changing rapidly, his life was moving quickly, almost too quickly for him to keep track of the changes. He now had the responsibilities that came with inheriting such a large sum of money. He would have to sign endless cheques and bills, he would have to keep track of those same bills, he'd have to pay attention to account details, and he would have to set apart wages for the people who ran the two Hiwatari estates: one in Japan, and the other, larger household, in Russia. That was on top of all the other various resorts his grandfather had purchased around the world in the past.

He had no desire to take up such duties. He was more than capable, but he did not need the stress when he could so easily hire someone to do the job for him. And so he had long resolved to do just that. The problem was, finding someone who was able and trustworthy enough to take on such a demanding and important role.

Kai opened his eyes. The humming of the powerful engine of the private jet he was flying in rang in his ears. He blinked, staring up at the roof of the luxurious interior for a moment, thinking about the direction his life was going in.

It hadn't been easy leaving Japan. In his mind, Kai replayed the conversation he had had with some of the few existing people in the world he could truly consider as friends, less than 24 hours earlier.

* * *

_'I just came to tell you all I'm going abroad for a few weeks, so don't ask questions.'_

_'Going? Are you serious?' Sixteen year old Tyson Granger exclaimed, sending an incredulous look at his older friend. _

_'Hey Tyson, you're so stupid, Kai's always serious!' Fourteen year old Daichi shot back._

_'Zip it Daichi…Kai, where are you going…why are you going?' The world champion asked. 'Since when do you go abroad all of a sudden?'_

_'Whoa, Tyson, let him breathe!' Sixteen year old Max Tate looked at his navy-haired friend._

_'Is everything okay Kai?' Seventeen year old Ray Kon asked, always serious at the right times._

_Kai silently cursed. He should have known better than to come over to Tyson's and announce he wasn't going to be in town for a while. He should have known better. He did know better. But for some reason, he had come anyway. _

_Perhaps, however he should have snuck out of town and snuck back, and none of them would have noticed._

_Really, he knew he was fooling no-one. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny always asked after him if he hadn't been around for three or four days…three or four weeks would definitely induce worries and worse-case scenarios…and Kai did not want them to worry, or to make up scenarios as to why he had suddenly disappeared._

_'Everything's fine.' Kai stated flatly. _

_'Where are you going to?' Hilary asked. _

_Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How typical that the female would ask such a direct question. _

_He considered answering another country other than the one he was actually going to, but then decided that there was nothing wrong with them knowing. _

_'__Russia__.'_

_'…Huh!'__ Daichi, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny exclaimed together in shock. Max looked flabbergasted and even Ray looked surprised. To them, this was all very sudden._

_'Dude…why are you going there again?'__ Tyson demanded, recovering first, surprising for him. 'What's this all about?'_

_What would they know? They wouldn't understand. They were still very naïve, even Ray to an extent. They didn't have such responsibilities to worry about; they didn't have such a weight on their shoulders._

_But then again, they were not filthy rich like he was._

_'I have my reasons.' Kai replied matter-of-factly, before stepping back, to take his leave._

_Ray stood up as he did so. 'Hey…wait. Are you sure everything is okay? Can we help?'_

_Kai shook his head. 'I'm going alone. I can't think of any reason why any of you would need to contact me…but if you do…' He slipped his right hand into his pocket and took out a card, and tossed it to Ray. Ray looked down at the white card, it had Kai's name and private number stamped in gold on it. Then he looked back at his friend, and nodded._

_'Uh…have fun I guess.' Max said awkwardly. 'And see you…soon.'_

_'Umm…take care.' Hilary added._

_'Y…yeah…' Kenny agreed. Ray nodded and Daichi merely gaped at the realisation Kai was really being serious._

_Kai merely looked them over. He was never one to say goodbyes. Without another word, he turned away and left the dojo._

_As he reached the gate, he heard footsteps run out after him._

_'Kai!'_

_Kai stopped, gritting his teeth. How typical…_

_'How long are you going for?'_

_Without turning around, Kai replied: 'Three weeks.'_

_'Oh…' The voice fell with disappointment. 'It's…you're only going because you have to right?'_

_Kai wondered why Tyson wasn't awarded some medal for his brilliant intellectual ability._

_But he did not respond. His silence prompted Tyson to get to the point._

_'Uh…be careful out there…okay?'_

_The tone of voice had completely changed. Kai frowned lightly genuinely confused at Tyson's words. It was not like his rival to say such a thing so openly to him. Yes, Tyson was emotional, but this was…this was very direct. _

_And Kai wasn't sure he liked it._

_He looked back over his shoulder and saw the look on Tyson's face._

_It was unhappy…and also…worried, a strange combination that irritated the slate-haired teenager._

_Kai looked away, and resumed his walk to the gate. _

_'…Goodbye Tyson.' Was all he offered back._

* * *

Kai blinked. He had said three weeks, but now that he had a better idea of what his trip would involve, it was very likely that his stay would last for longer.

'Mr. Hiwatari?' A pleasant female voice snapped Kai out of his reminiscing and he looked up into the face of a petite brunette air-hostess. She smiled politely and held out a silver tray that had 3 crystal glasses on it. One was filled with orange juice, the other with water, and the third was empty. There was 1 small bottle of vodka and one of another alcoholic drink.

'Would you like anything to drink?'

Kai looked over the possibilities and made his decision.

'Water.'

The hostess smiled and handed him the glass.

'Can I get you anything else?' She asked. Kai shook his head.

'I'm fine.'

The woman nodded. 'If you need anything else Mr. Hiwatari, just press the red button to your right.'

Kai nodded and the woman turned and walked away.

He took a sip of the water and looked around at his surroundings. The private jet was huge, and apart from him, the staff, and 2 others that had accompanied him from Japan, the luxurious interiors were empty. Kai glanced at the 2 who were joining him for the trip.

One was his steward, who had served the Hiwatari family loyally for many years in their Japanese estate. He was an elderly Russian man, and his name was Markov. He was one of the few servants Kai felt he could trust, and in the past had always accompanied Voltaire on his trips back and forth from Japan to Russia. So trusted was he that he had been in the job, supervising and managing the other servants in both respective households, for over 10 years.

The other was a professional Japanese financial advisor, who had studied and qualified in America before landing a career in his native country. Judy Tate, Max's mother, had personally recommended him to Kai as a man of integral character, honest, hard working and intelligent. Kai had thoroughly interviewed the man before finally accepting him on board.

Both men were smartly dressed in black business suits and white shirts underneath. Markov wore a red tie, and the Japanese advisor, Kenjiro (who insisted Kai called him Ken), wore a blue one.

In stark contrast Kai wore black jeans, a dark grey top, and a dark blue, waist length long sleeved jacket. He knew it was going to be cold in Russia; it was well into January, and Kai had come prepared. Around his neck he wore a long white scarf, in his usual style, the two long ends trailing to the richly carpeted floor.

Both men had dozed off. Kai had already gotten some sleep, and now turned his attention to look at the large window on his right. The sky was dark and thin streaks of cloud hovered everywhere.

Kai stared quietly, pensively. He hadn't been to Russia in a while. It seemed that he only ever went when he needed to, when he had to. Japan felt more like a home to him than his own native country, though he sometimes wondered whether he would ever come to think of Russia any differently.

He knew that as soon as he touched down, a private car would be waiting to pick him up and take him to the Hiwatari residence. Then, tomorrow, he would begin to sort out whatever had to be done, and eventually, he knew he had to pay his grandfather a visit.

He was not looking forward to the encounter. Just the thought of it darkened Kai's mood and his eyes narrowed momentarily. No, he was not looking forward to it at all.

Then he shoved the thought out of his mind, deciding that the old man was not even worth thinking about. But others were, and he instead considered when the best time to call on a few old acquaintances would be.

_Hn_. His frown softened and he smirked slightly.

They didn't even know he was back in town. But still. There was nothing wrong with a little surprise every now and again.

Turning away from the window, Kai looked up at the large, slim plasma TV screen that was mounted on the wall in front of him. He reached out for the small remote control to his right, and pressed the power button. Having nothing better to do, he reasoned that a round of television would kill off some time. He just hoped some decent movies were playing.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the plane finally touched down at Moscow's central airport. Kai stood up, relieved to be able to stretch his limbs after such a long flight. His steward and advisor had also gotten up and also looked rather relieved.

A blonde air hostess unlocked the latches on the door and stepped aside as it slid open. The pilot announced it was time to get off, and Kai walked forward, past the staff that stood assembled in an organised line. They bowed their heads respectfully and Kai thanked them before stepping out of the plane.

He had been expecting cold, but nothing like the chilly blast that assaulted him as he made his was down the stairs. It was both raining and hailing, and Markov, walking behind, held a large black umbrella over his and his master's head.

As Kai stepped onto safe ground, a man dressed in a black suit took over the umbrella duty and held out another over Kai's head, leaving Markov and Ken to share the other.

'Please follow me Mr. Hiwatari.' The man said. 'Your car is waiting.'

Kai followed, and found that his luggage had already been loaded when they reached the sleek, black car. Kai hadn't brought much with him, only the necessities.

The driver opened the door and Kai stepped into the spacious back. He was notified that his steward and advisor would ride in an accompanying car, before the door was firmly closed. Kai was somewhat relieved. At least he wouldn't need to worry about engaging in small chit chat. He stretched his legs in the large space in front of him and leaned back into the luxurious leather seat, sighing out loudly, freely, glad to be in the warmth again. The driver started the car and began to move to their destination.

'I trust you had a comfortable trip Master Hiwatari?' The driver asked at length, glancing at Kai in his front mirror.

'Yes.' Kai replied, leaning his head back and looking at the dark sky outside. All further questions were answered in a similar one or two word fashion by Kai, and eventually the driver let him be. The exhaustion of such a long journey and the jet lag finally caught up with the slate-haired teenager and he soon dozed off to the sound of the windscreen wipers working and the rain and the hail beating against the windows.

* * *

The next thing he knew, a hand was shaking him gently and someone was calling his name.

'Master Hiwatari?'

Kai's eyes snapped open, and fixed on Markov's familiar face.

'What?' He blinked, momentarily disorientated.

'We have reached the residence, Sir.'

Kai blinked again and nodded, and slowly got out of the car. Markov held the umbrella over his head again and they made their way to the mansion, followed by servants who carried luggage. Some distance behind them the large, high, elaborate entrance gold gates of the residence had firmly shut and locked once again.

Even with the umbrella over his head, the harsh wind still got to Kai, whipping his hair across his face and into his amethyst eyes and his scarf ends were tossed behind him ruthlessly.

He gritted his teeth, chilled to the bone despite the fact he wore more than he usually did. The weather in Japan was tame compared to this freezing wilderness. He was not used to such intense cold.

The wind pushed against him as he climbed up the stairs to the large front door, which opened at his arrival. Then, finally and thankfully, he stepped inside the building where warmth surrounded him. The umbrella was removed from his head and taken by a servant who put it in a plastic bag so it would not drip onto the spotless, rich, velvet carpet. Kai blinked, finding himself in the large reception hall that lead to many doors to his left and right, and ahead of him, two elaborate and wide staircases lead up to the second level. The layout was slightly different to his Japanese home, but that was because this residence was larger.

A huge, crystal chandelier hanged high up above him and brass candle racks were hung up on the richly papered walls.

Then Kai's eyes fell to look at the two neat lines of servants that stood to his left and to his right. Maids and servant men stood, their arms behind their backs, all dressed neatly in black and white, their heads bowed.

An elderly man in front of the line to Kai's right stepped forward, and bowed low, and spoke in fluent and heavy Russian.

'We are honoured to receive you, to be graced by such excellence once again. I am Stefan Pernov, your butler and doorman.'

Kai stared at him, and then looked at the other servants, and as he did so, he caught a young maid who had dared to look up at him, quickly avert her eyes and lower her head again, a terrified expression on her face, as if she expected Kai to point her fault out and get her banished from the residence and thrown outside into the cold and rain.

Maybe his grandfather would have, and had been that harsh, but Kai was determined to let the people here know, he was nothing like that. They could look at him; they could talk to him, as long as they did their jobs well and remembered their places, as long as they kept out of his way.

Stefan bowed low again and so did the other servants, in perfect time.

'Welcome home, Master Hiwatari.'

* * *

(**_2 days later_**)

Kai stepped out of the car, and gave the driver instructions to pick him up in 2 hours. He watched the car roll away, and then looked up at the large building in front of him. It looked run down from the outside, and long ago, it used to be a cathedral that had in turn been transformed into a school, and was now vacant and located in a remote area of Moscow where it was hard to find, hidden and surrounded by snowy mountains. Kai trudged forward in the snow, wrapped up warm, his gloved hands dug in the pockets of his thick waist length jacket, his scarf wrapped around him, half of it covering his face, up to just below his nose.

Thankfully, it was not raining, though it was snowing lightly, and the sky was getting dark. Kai pushed open the rusty gate, and it scraped forward, wedging into some snow. Kai slipped through the gap, and looked up at the building again. The windows were boarded up with wood, and it looked to any normal person like it was abandoned.

But Kai knew otherwise. He had been here before.

He walked around to the large, heavy door and looked around for a doorbell. Then he remembered there wasn't one, and used the door knocker. He lifted it and let it fall then did it again for good measure. Then he stepped back, and waited.

When no-one came after a minute, Kai was about to knock again, but the sound of locks unbolting and a voice from the other side let him know that he had been heard the first time.

'Who is it?' A voice called in Russian. Kai listened to it, wondering who it was. It didn't sound familiar. Then as the door was pulled open, his eyes met with mahogany ones, and a youth, who reached Kai's shoulders in height and had dark purple hair that was pulled back in a messy pony-tail, stared up at him. The young man had an athletic build and was dressed in grey and dark green.

Recognition hit him the same moment it hit Kai. Neither had seen each other for 3 years, and Kai could see he had changed and grown a lot.

His nose didn't look so big now…

Ian blinked, and his mouth dropped open in shock. Then he stepped back, about to yell, but Kai quickly raised a hand and yanked down edge of his scarf and put a black gloved finger to his lips.

Ian stopped, still gaping.

Kai's eyebrows drew together in irritation. He didn't like people gawking at him, not even ones he hadn't seen in years.

'Are they in?' Kai asked in a low voice, in Russian.

'Wha…no way…you…you're so tall now!' Ian finally managed to reply.

Kai found it odd that height was the first thing the Russian mentioned about him, but he pushed the thought away.

'That's not what I asked…' Kai said impatiently.

'…Oh…yeah…they're in…whoa…what are _you_ doing here?' Ian exclaimed, stunned at how much Kai had changed.

Kai answered with another question. 'Where's Tala?'

'He's…he's on the phone to the heating people and…I'll go get Bryan!'

'No!' Kai quickly stepped into the building and quietly shut the door behind him. 'You won't tell anyone I am here, got it?'

Ian opened his mouth, at the same moment a familiar deep voice called out:

'Who is it Ian?'

Kai glared at the shorter and younger youth, who cleared his throat and called back:

'Uh…no-one Spence…wrong address!'

'Well get back here and finish cutting those potatoes you know it's your turn today!' Spencer shouted, obviously from the kitchen.

'Coming!' Ian replied, and looked back at Kai.

'Where's Bryan?' Kai demanded.

'He's trying to make the TV work again…'

'And Tala is…?'

'In the same room on the phone…how did you find us here?'

'Ian!'

Again, Kai did not answer.

'I'm going upstairs. When he's done, tell him you left an envelope in his room. Got it?'

'Why? What envelope?'

'Any envelope.' Kai snapped. 'Not a word to anyone else.'

'Uh…right…' Ian reluctantly agreed, genuinely confused. Kai nodded and slunk up the stairs, being as quiet as he could. He found the room he was looking for and entered, and quietly closed the door behind him.

Tala put down the receiver, frowning.

'That's it. I'm going over to whoever's in charge and making sure they pay for not coming over right away to fix the problem.'

'While you're at it, get some loser to come and fix this lump of junk.' Bryan snarled, glaring at the TV.

'Is that broken too?' Tala rolled his eyes. 'Great. Hasn't even been 3 months since we bought it.'

'Well that's what you get for buying a TV from a market stall.' Bryan muttered.

'I didn't buy it. Ian did.' Tala stated.

'Because he's never seen a TV before and he thinks they'll work without wires.'

'I have seen a TV before, what do you take me for?' Ian demanded, coming out of the kitchen.

'You put the concept of 'bargain hunting', into a completely new light.' Tala replied.

'Well it worked for 3 months didn't it? That was better than our old one!'

'…' Tala shook his head. 'The heating is more important than that and they still won't send someone over.'

'Uh…Tala?' Ian shifted on his feet.

'What?'

'Ian! If you don't finish this off, you'll be the mashed potato of the day!' Spencer boomed.

'There was some letter for you. I put it in your room…'

'Why didn't you bring it here?' Tala asked. 'What letter?'

'I don't know…you were on the phone and uh…' Ian's eyes averted and Tala caught the look and frowned suspiciously.

'I have to peel the potatoes!' He said and dove back into the kitchen.

Bryan stared after him in disgust. 'Idiot. He never does anything around here.'

Tala glanced at his friend, and then shook his head.

'If the heating company calls back…yell at them.' He instructed.

Bryan muttered something in response and Tala turned and made his way upstairs to get the letter Ian had mentioned.

He reached his room and opened the door, kicking it shut behind him. The wooden floorboards creaked beneath his feet. He looked at the small, slightly battered bedside table and then at the old but comfortable bed. There was no letter.

Tala frowned, confused. What was going on? What was the little imp up to now?

He was really not in the mood to joke.

As he moved to the door, he suddenly felt the prickly sensation he always got when he felt somebody was watching him…and that he wasn't alone.

And usually, his instincts never failed him. He was sure he had looked the entire room over. Bracing himself, he turned back and his eyes fixed on the right corner of the room, where his memory told him a single empty chair was placed by the window.

Except the chair was not empty. On it sat a young man, dressed in blue and black, almost half of his face covered by the top of a white scarf. His arms were folded across his chest and his head was bowed, eyes closed.

Tala stared, stunned, so much so that his face, that had always been trained not to show emotion, now cracked in its façade and registered complete surprise.

The seated person sensed eyes on him and the head rose, and the amethyst eyes opened and met with intense blue.

A blink, and then the eyes narrowed and then the voice spoke, the words dripping with sarcasm.

'_Hello_…Tala.'

**Author's Note:**

_And I'll end it there! Nice cliff hanger. I hope you liked it. Mostly about Kai but I had to explain how he got to __Russia__ and so on. Like I said, happens before the prologue, and the next chapter will happen after the prologue. It will all make sense I hope. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter and I'll start on the next soon. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Bury The Past

_Thanks as always to all of you who reviewed. As I said in my last update (ages ago) this chapter takes place after the prologue. It will all tie in so read on!_

**Chapter II: Bury the Past**

The door closed and Kai sat back, trying his very best to look relaxed, to look normal. Beside him, Tala and Bryan were both quiet, no doubt thinking about the man they had just seen again for the first time in 3 years.

The driver started the car and Kai's eyes moved of their own will, to take one last look at the high walled, tightly secured, unbreachable prison.

He would never make another visit. He vowed it. And yet, a voice still whispered in his mind, of uncertainties and _what-ifs_ and possible regrets…

_Grandfather. It didn't have to be this way…_

The prison slowly rolled back as the car moved forward and Kai swallowed and blinked, and once again his resolve hardened over and his thoughts became indifferent and cold.

_You chose this path, grandfather. You're responsible for this. You thought there was no way you could fail…just goes to show you're not always right. You chose your path. Now it's finally time for me to pave mine._

The car rounded the corner and the imposing prison building disappeared from sight altogether.

…_Without you._

He had only been in Russia for 5 days, but in those 5 days, he had accomplished much. Kai had always handled things efficiently, especially things that were important and had to be dealt with instantly.

The quicker he signed all the papers, attended the meetings, made the phone calls and hired new staff, the sooner he could end his little vacation and turn his back on his past completely.

But his past included the people who occupied the back seats of the luxurious car with him. He would have to make a decision as to whether to close or keep those connections open.

The silence was finally broken by Bryan.

'They should throw away the key.'

'He looks like he's aged considerably.' Tala remarked.

'They should throw him and Boris in a cage in the sea surrounded by sharks.'

'Bryan.' Tala hissed and elbowed him pointedly for his insensitivity. Then the red-head turned his eyes to the person who sat to his right.

Kai was silent, looking out of the window, seemingly worlds away from them.

'Kai?'

A pause, and then the slate-haired young man blinked, without looking at the person who addressed him.

'What?'

'Did everything go smoothly?'

It was Tala's indirect way of asking whether he was alright or not.

'…' Kai blinked again. 'Fine.' He replied at length.

Tala glanced at Bryan, who frowned at Kai, then turned his attention to looking out of the dark window.

Tala folded his arms. He felt rather edgy. He wasn't used to sitting in luxurious cars, and he could tell from the way Bryan was sitting that he felt the same way.

Kai, on the other hand, was sitting back like a prince used to every luxury the world had to offer.

Which of course, he was.

They had only found out that Kai had been back in town 2 days earlier, when he had suddenly appeared unannounced at the door of their base. Well, so Ian had said, but in Tala's case, Kai had turned up out of nowhere in his own bedroom, sitting in a chair, waiting for him.

Tala replayed the conversation that had ensued in his mind.

* * *

'_Hello…Tala.'_

_Tala stared, stunned. The first thing that went through his head was that he had to be seeing things. Then he recalled, he was a sensible, composed individual and hallucinations were most definitely not part of the Ivanov agenda._

_This meant that it really was Kai, even if turning up without so much of a phonecall or a letter was completely rude._

_At length, Tala blinked and recovered, quickly getting his expression under control enough to respond in a stream of Russian._

'_What the hell are you doing in my room?'_

_Kai stared at him blankly. Finally he replied, in equally as fluent Russian:_

'_You mean…what the hell am I doing in Russia?'_

'_I know what I mean, and being in my room means that you are in Russia.' Tala stated back._

'_Hn.' Was all that Kai offered._

_Tala stared at him for a few more seconds, still in somewhat disbelief. Then the pieces snapped together._

'_Let me guess. You're the reason Ian is acting so strangely.'_

'_Think so…?' Kai replied, in a bored tone of voice._

_Their exchanges always turned into word games at one point or another, as one tried to outwit the other, and Tala shook his head, determined not to fall into the same old trap._

'_What are you doing here?'_

'_Your hospitality must get you many guests.'_

'_Oh…haha…' Tala chuckled, a rather bitter laugh. 'That's rich, coming from Kai Hiwatari.'_

_Kai raised a brow but declined to respond. A few more moments of silence passed._

'_So…are you going to answer?'_

_Kai didn't like how Tala sometimes had the ability to read him like a book. So he replied:_

'_What makes you think there is a reason?'_

'_Of course there is a reason.' Tala folded his arms. 'You're always up to something…anyway, there's only one other possibility and that's impossible.'_

'_And that is…?'_

'_You missed us so much and you were so eager to see us you didn't even phone. Or write.'_

'_Hn.' Kai snorted. 'I'm here on business.'_

_Tala nodded, satisfied. 'Thought so. Of what nature? Next tournament is months away.'_

'_What makes you think I'd want to team up with you again?' Kai glared._

_Now Tala snorted. 'What makes you think I'd say yes? Last time around…I almost died.'_

_A look flashed across Kai's face, and Tala immediately regretted his words. He quickly changed the subject._

'_Is it family business?'_

_Kai looked away and Tala knew he was once again correct._

'_Now I see.'_

_In response, Kai stood up, and Tala blinked._

'_Where are you going?'_

'_I've spent enough time here.' Was the flat reply._

_The fact he had bothered to call at their place to start with was amazing giving it was Kai. Tala was not about to let it all come to nothing so quickly. _

'_But you just got here.'_

'_I have work to do.' He stepped forward swiftly, but Tala intercepted his path._

'…_Kai. Will you drop this stupid act? Tyson is miles away. It's…good to see you in Russia again.'_

_Kai looked at him, surprised at the words. He couldn't say it was good to be back however. He wasn't feeling at all happy, though he wouldn't admit it was good to see Tala and the others again._

_Because he was silent and because he didn't move forward again, Tala asked another question._

'_Where are you staying?'_

'_The estate.'_

'_The castle…? Oh yes. Of course.'_

_Kai rolled his eyes._

'_Well…what's the rush? At least let me tell the others you're here.'_

_Kai didn't want to stick around for the look on Spencer, and in particular, Bryan's reactions to his unexpected return._

'_Ah…no I…'_

_At that moment, there was shouting from outside the room in the hallway and both Tala and Kai's eyes moved to the doorway._

'_Tala! Tell him to…Bryan!' Ian's voice cried._

'_Tala, Ian is hiding something...' Came Bryan's angry, cold voice._

_Kai half considered hiding, but decided it was hopeless. Seconds later, the door was thrown open and Ian ran in. _

'_I'm not hiding…' His eyes stopped on Kai and his shoulders slumped. 'Anything.' He finished lamely._

_Tala glared. 'You can't just come strolling in here! What happened to knocking?'_

'_It's not like he did!' Ian pointed at Kai._

_Bryan had reached the door and froze at the sight of Kai. The look of shock on his face was so rare, Tala wished he had a camera to capture the moment._

'…' _Speechless with surprise, he merely stared at Kai. But it soon turned into a glare._

'_How…what is…**he** doing here?' he snarled at length._

_Kai knew he had stayed long enough. 'I'll be leaving now.'_

'_Huh?' Ian exclaimed. 'But you just arrived.'_

'_Kai…' Tala said. 'There's room for five at the table.'_

'_What?' Bryan's face registered complete disbelief at what he was hearing. Tala was inviting him to stay for supper?_

'_It's Spencer's special today and uh…what?' Ian glared at the look of death Bryan shot his way._

'_It's not as great as the food you're used to, but it'll do the job…' Tala muttered._

'_How long have you been hiding this?' Bryan glared at Tala next._

'_About 10 minutes before you found out.' Tala snapped. 'Your hospitality is almost as bad as his.'_

'_Hospitable to him?' Bryan sneered. _

'_You look different.' Ian commented, staring at Kai._

_Kai felt very awkward. 'I'll…uh…another time.' He said, glancing at Tala, and then he moved forward, passing Bryan and Ian, and walking hurriedly down the hallway._

_Tala glared at Bryan._

'_Well good riddance. He can't just turn up unannounced.' Bryan snapped._

_Tala shook his head and followed after Kai._

_Bryan's eyes turned to Ian. 'You let him in.'_

'_Yeah…so? He made me!'_

'_You are dead.'_

'_No…Tala!' Ian dove out of the room after his captain._

_Kai quickly finished the stairs and was so intent on leaving the building before anymore trouble could ensue that he very nearly collided with Spencer who was making his way to the stairs to find out what all the noise was about._

'_What's going on up…huh?' The strongly built youth blinked in surprise at the sight of Kai. _

'_What on earth…Kai?'_

_Kai didn't reply, merely gracefully passed around him, and headed to the front door. Tala reached the bottom of the stairs._

'_Kai…wait!'_

_Thoroughly confused, Spencer froze in the middle of the room. _

_Kai stopped finally. 'I'll call again.'_

_Somehow, Tala knew it was better to let Kai leave._

_Kai glanced back at Tala and nodded. Then he unbolted the door and left the building._

_Tala watched as he walked up the front path and exited through the gate. It was snowing heavily and his form soon disappeared from view. Tala closed the door and turned back to look at the faces of Spencer, Bryan and Ian._

'_Bryan, you idiot. He would have stayed.' Tala glared. 'I could have found out the exact reason he's here.'_

'_Who cares? We all know there isn't enough food for 5 of us!'_

'_They're called manners…'_

_Bryan snorted._

'_Uh…what is going on?' Spencer scratched his head. 'Where did Kai come from?'_

'_How long has he been here?' Bryan demanded._

'_Thanks to your excellent welcome, I couldn't find that out!' Tala snapped. _

'_I tried to stop him…' Ian muttered._

'_Okay, calm down.' Spencer said, shaking his head. 'I'm sure we'll find out soon…now let's just eat.'_

_Tala nodded and the subject was dropped for that moment, no more readily than on Bryan's part._

* * *

The memory faded and Tala glanced at Kai again. He had no family, so he had no idea what Kai was experiencing, leaving his only relative to rot in jail. But Voltaire had brought this upon himself. Tala personally thought it was high time Kai was allowed to bury the past and move on. It was high time for them all.

He sighed silently, and closed his eyes, trying to relax in his chair. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

Pain ran through his arm and he yelled, dropping his training stick and hopping away from his attacker.

'Ow! Gee grandpa, you don't have to hit so hard! I think you broke my arm!'

His grandfather didn't retract his attacking stance, but instead glared at his grandson disapprovingly.

'Argh! A four-year old could hit harder than you. Tyson my man, you are one seriously distracted dude! Now pick up your weapon and get back in shape!'

Tyson pouted, rubbing his aching left arm. He hated to admit it, but yes, he was distracted. He wasn't quite sure why, but the fact Kai was no longer in town didn't help.

_Just admit it. _He thought bitterly. _He's the reason you're so distracted. How stupid. Kai is more than capable of taking care of himself. There's no excuse to worry._

But despite the assurances, Tyson couldn't hide his nature. He worried about his friends. They were important to him, especially the ones who had been part of the Bladebreakers team formed years earlier. And his former, inspirational team captain was no exception.

The idea of Kai going to Russia again after all that had happened the last time they had been there made Tyson feel uncomfortable. He couldn't explain the feeling he had had ever since Kai had turned his back and left him standing alone at the front of the dojo. Kai hadn't called to let them know he had arrived safely, and Tyson knew the slate-haired youth wouldn't call either. Which meant Tyson had to. But he could imagine Kai's response. It would be one of contempt and disbelief, not to mention anger, that Tyson thought he couldn't watch his own back. So calling was not an option, even if he was worried.

_Lighten up…_he scolded himself. _I bet Ray and Max aren't worrying like this. That old sour-sulk will be fine! I bet he's probably crashing with Tala and his gang right now. He'll be back in no time! _

He let out a deep sigh and picked up his stick. His grandfather stared at him, left eye twitching. He knew there was something distracting Tyson, but he wasn't quite sure what.

'Yo, what's up my homie?'

'Nothing gramps.' Tyson replied, going back into the attacking stance. 'I'll show you what a sixteen-year old hits like!'

* * *

The sleek car rolled to a stop outside the old building, and the driver got out and opened the door, waiting as Bryan and Tala got out.

Tala turned back and leaned in to address Kai.

'What are you going to do now, Kai?'

Kai glanced at him. 'I have some business to sort out.'

Tala nodded. 'We'll stop by sometime. If your humble home can handle us that is.'

'Hn.' Kai retorted, sitting back and folding his arms. The corner of Bryan's lips twitched. He couldn't believe how unbelievably spoilt and arrogant Kai looked in his fancy, splendid car. But he kept his comments to himself.

Tala smirked. 'Thanks for the lift. See ya.' He walked away from the door and the driver closed it. Kai watched them walk away from the window. It allowed the person in the car to see out, but the people outside could not see in. Just the way Kai liked it.

The driver got back in and started the car.

'Where to now, Master Hiwatari?' He asked politely.

More relaxed on his own, Kai raised his arms and put them behind his head, closing his eyes briefly. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to forget and move onto the next thing.

'Master Hiwatari?' The driver asked, after a few moments of silence.

Kai opened his eyes and blinked.

'Home.'

* * *

His mahogany eyes stared up at the high, barred window. He was back in his cursed cell. Rage and bitterness raced through his veins. Watching as his grandson abandoned him and walked away had not been an easy thing to do. Especially with his smug friends there to witness it. How dare that spoiled, arrogant wretch forget his duty and responsibility to his family? How dare he completely disregard all sense of honour and obligation?

Arrogant. But of course the boy was arrogant. He was a Hiwatari, through and through. His pride was the most important thing to him. He was raised that way. But it made Voltaire furious that his grandson would forget everything he had ever done for him and just leave him as if he didn't mean a thing. The coldness in Kai's eyes had been unexpected. Voltaire had always encouraged it, but for once, he had hoped to see some compassion. Anything human in his grandson's eyes. But there had been nothing.

No-one treated him that way. There was no way he would allow the foolish boy to steal all his fortune and live a life of luxury as he, the rightful owner of all the money, sat back and rotted away in a dark cell, alone, and with all sense of pride and honour broken and gone.

He would make Kai pay, dearly. The youth thought he had no weakness. But his grandfather knew better, much better. After all, they were family. He knew exactly how to get back at Kai. He knew exactly where to strike; he knew what would hurt the boy most.

A small, cruel smile formed on Voltaire Hiwatari's lips. That at least, was a comfort. Kai did not know everything. Kai did not know whether all the people who surrounded him and claimed to serve him, and who swore allegiance to him, were in fact genuine.

Kai did not know just how powerful bribery could be. But his beautiful, miserable grandson would soon learn. And he would regret everything.

The smile widened and became a harsh, bitter, and slightly manic laugh of a man who knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how to get it.

**Author's Note:**

_Well I finally updated. Before the FF8 fic AGAIN. Readers, if I suddenly disappear for ages and ages with no explanation it's probably because my FF8 readers have killed me lol. Actually, they're a great lot and are awfully patient with meh. :) Lucky you eh? Anyways, this was just another chapter to move things along. There will be some action soon, don't worry! Let me know your thoughts on this and I'll update sometime soon I hope. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Just Another Normal Day

**Chapter III: Just Another Normal Day**

'Mmm…Dad…this is so awesome! Mmm…how do you cook this so perfectly every single time?' Max managed to compliment through a mouthful of noodles.

Mr. Tate laughed and looked at his son, who sat happily at the kitchen table. Even though Max was well into his teenage years, having turned 16 not too long ago, he was still very much his parents' baby boy, being the only child.

'Secret recipe son!'

'No way, seriously, you gotta tell me!'

'It wouldn't be a secret then Max!' His father laughed again and pushed the mayonnaise bottle closer to Max.

'More mayonnaise, awesome!' The blond boy grabbed the bottle and added more to his meal. Mr. Tate watched him eat, and then Max looked up and grinned, raising his fork.

'It's a good thing Tyson isn't here. Your noodle special makes me look like more of a pig at the table than he is!'

Father and son laughed loudly.

'Or he and Daichi combined!' Mr. Tate added, and they laughed harder. Max gulped some orange juice to ease the food down, coughed a little to clear his throat and then went back to his food, still smiling.

'How is Tyson these days?' His father asked. 'I know you go to see him often, but he hasn't called here for a while.'

'Tyson's as lazy and loud as always.' Max replied. 'He's mostly spending his days arguing with Daichi, or eyeing up Hilary when he thinks we're not looking!'

Mr. Tate chuckled. 'You always said those two had a thing for each other.'

Max nodded, chewing thoughtfully. 'Yeah, but it's so obvious now, Dad. I mean Tyson would be insane if he didn't like her. She's stuck by him for years and she's always been there for him, even when we all switched teams in the last world championships. And anyway…Hilary's really cute too! If he doesn't get there first, someone else will!'

'Like you Max?' His father teased.

Max grinned. 'No, Hilary's made for Tyson. I'll meet someone soon enough.'

'Or if worse comes to worst, you could always take one lucky fangirl out for dinner eh?' His father chuckled.

'Dad!' Max exclaimed. 'Seriously, have you seen some of the fangirls? They scare me!'

His father laughed again. 'They can't help it you're rich, talented, famous and a total catch.'

Max smiled. 'I guess it could be worse. Ray gets double the trouble. Or even worse…I'm so glad I'm not Kai!'

'How is Ray? The last time I saw him was a few weeks back when he called to see you.'

'He's good. He's gone back to his village for a little while. He says he misses the place, but I know what he really means is he misses Mariah!'

His father laughed heartily. 'Max, you're some terror! Are you determined to match-make for all of your friends?'

'Those who I can, why not?' Max winked.

'I suppose you'll be telling me Kai has his eyes on someone too!'

Max almost choked on his noodles from the sudden laughter that erupted while he was about to swallow.

'Hey, easy there!' His father cried. Max recovered and coughed a little, before grinning.

'Kai's running away from everyone who has eyes on him, Dad!'

'How is he? I haven't seen him for ages!'

'Didn't I tell you? He's out of town. He's gone to Russia.'

Mr. Tate's eyebrows shot up. 'Russia? Moscow?'

Max nodded, gulping down more orange juice.

'But why in the world would he want to go back there?'

'He said he had business, but we all talked about it after he left and we agreed there's gotta be more to his visit than he's letting on.' Max smiled, remembering the slate-haired, stoic teen. 'You know Kai! He's always got his secrets.'

'A real mystery that young man. And how long is he staying there?' Max's father asked.

'He's been gone over a week and he said he'd be gone for a few. He could be back sooner or later. I guess he'll catch up with Tala and the others while he's there too.' Max replied.

'I see. Well…I hope everything is alright! I wouldn't have imagined he'd want to go back there again after…you know.'

'We worried too at the start but Kai can take care of himself.' Max finished his meal, blinked and then looked up at his father, holding out his bowl.

'Say…can I have seconds?'

Mr. Tate laughed and took the bowl from his son.

'Lucky I made extra!'

* * *

The prison's visiting room was heavily guarded. He knew he had to be very careful of what he said, and how much he said.

He stared at the man on the other side of the glass, reminding himself why he was doing this.

Money made the world go around. Money was power. And he was in so much debt and under so much pressure. He needed money.

The man on the other side's purple hair was streaked with greys and his face was weary with lines of age and stress. Dark circles were under his eyes from lack of sleep.

He spoke into the phone.

'I hope you have news for me this time, Jurgen.'

The blond-haired man nodded and spoke into his own phone, a tight-lipped smile on his face.

'I do. Someone has agreed to ease your discomfort…considerably.'

* * *

The sky was a deep shade of intense blue and not a cloud was in sight.

Tyson sighed, lying back against the grass, arms behind his head. For once Daichi wasn't bugging him. The younger boy was still asleep, even though it was well into the afternoon.

_He sure is lazy. And they say he's just like me! Man! Talk about over-generalising! _

Tyson often felt like he was misunderstood.

Misunderstood. Like…Kai.

Kai. Tyson couldn't stop worrying despite himself. Still no phone call. Not even a text. Not even a telegram. Nothing. What if his plane had crashed? What if the snowstorms were that bad this time of year there? What if there had been some Russian mafia waiting on board, and Kai, being wealthy, had been a lamb to the slaughter? What if Voltaire had somehow managed to break out of jail and had gone after Kai? What if Tala had finally decided to let Bryan murder Kai for all his betrayals? What if-

'Tyson?' A female voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Light footsteps rustled through the grass and a shadow fell over him. He found himself looking up into the pretty face of Hilary.

'Hey Hilary.' He greeted.

'Your grandpa said I'd find you out here. Is Daichi really still asleep?' She sat down next to him.

'Why so surprised? This is Daichi you're talking about.'

'True.' She smiled. 'Kenny's got to help his parents today but he said he'd try to stop by later.'

'OK.' Tyson replied absentmindedly.

They sat in silence for a little while, then Hilary rested back on her legs, smiling and closing her eyes, turning her face up to capture the warm rays of the glorious sun.

Tyson's eyes shifted from the sky to her. He stared for a long moment and then looked away, closing his eyes. That way he didn't have to look at her and risk her catching him doing so.

Her voice came to him again.

'Are you feeling alright?'

He opened an eye, his plan to not look at her failing seconds after he had devised it.

'Huh?'

'You're so quiet!' She looked down at him. 'Is everything ok Tyson?'

'You're always telling me I never stop talking and if I do, you ask me why I'm not saying anything. What am I supposed to do?'

'I don't mean shut up when I say you can never stop talking-well-maybe sometimes…but…in a good way! Not like I hate it every time you open your mouth. Sometimes you do ramble on but…that's not…and…' A faint blush touched her cheeks as she realised she was babbling on pointlessly and making no sense.

Two years ago, or even a year back, Tyson would have been oblivious. But now he was starting to look at Hilary differently. He couldn't help it. It had been so sudden when he had started to notice things about her he was sure never existed before. Like how big her eyes were. How they were not just one shade of brown, but actually had little tinges of mahogany. Pretty eyes.

He didn't like the fact he was noticing. It confused and disturbed him. But he couldn't help it.

His other eye opened and he gazed at her.

'You know, I'll just stop talking…I didn't make sense there!' She laughed a rather high-pitched, nervous laugh.

'No, go ahead.' Tyson surprised her be encouraging her to continue. 'I mean, if I'm really always blabbering on, you never get to talk right? So I'll do some listening for once.'

She looked at him astonished. Tyson had really grown up in his outlook towards many things. Not everything-he still tried to annoy Kai all the time and argued endlessly with Daichi and boasted about his being world champion…but Tyson…listening? It was an offer too good to pass up. The problem was Hilary was so used to listening to him talk on and on; she had no idea what to say if it was her turn to really lead a serious conversation.

Twiddling her thumbs, she blurted out the only subject she felt safe and comfortable talking to Tyson about. Beyblade.

'So ah…what's happening for this year's world championships?'

Tyson gave her a lopsided smile.

'I dunno Hil.'

God, he was calling her Hil again. Something he had started doing over the past year or so. It sounded so cute when he said it. Disbelieving her thoughts, she shoved them to the darkest corners of her mind.

_Get a grip Hilary! This is just Tyson!_ She silently scolded herself.

'My friends will probably all ditch me again. I mean…what if Daichi leaves? And Kenny? I'd be all alone!'

'Where would Daichi go?' Hilary asked. 'And Kenny would never leave you. They might not be great at showing it, but those two sure are fond of you Tyson.'

Tyson sighed loudly, staring at the sky. 'I know. Still…you'll always be here won't you Hil? So I guess whatever changes, that's one thing that won't.'

Her heart somersaulted inside her chest and she gawked at him.

Was she hearing things? Had he really just said that? Tyson Granger? There had to be something wrong with him.

She laughed nervously regardless. 'If you don't mind an annoying cheerleader like me sticking around…'

'You're not just a cheerleader Hilary. You're not even very good at that.'

'Oh?' Her eyebrows rose in surprise and curiosity. 'So what else am I?'

He blinked and then turned his eyes to her. He stared a moment, laughed a little sheepishly, was about to reply, when a loud and shrill shout interrupted and ruined the moment.

'Hey Tyson! Where are you? I sure hope you aren't practicing without me, thinking you're going to have an advantage!'

Tyson sat up and looked behind them, in the direction of the dojo.

'Great, monkey man's finally up. I could hear him if he was here and I was in Africa!'

Hilary's shoulders slumped. She had really wanted to know what Tyson was about to say. Now she would never hear it.

He stood up and stretched, placing his arms behind his head.

'I guess I'd better go and let him find me before he drives the neighbours crazy with all his shouting.' He looked down at where Hilary was plucking grass from the ground.

'Hilary?'

She looked up at him and sunlight spilled onto her face.

'Are you coming?' He asked.

'Ah…I think maybe I'll sit over here for a while longer, Tyson.' She replied, and her head ducked low again.

'Oh, ok.' He started to walk away, but then he turned back to her.

'Come on, what are you going to do here by yourself? Let's go and make Daichi mad!'

She giggled despite herself. 'You really need to stop picking on him.'

Tyson pulled a face. 'Man, why does he always get the sympathy? Nobody says anything when he drives me insane!'

'He's younger.' Hilary pointed out.

'Hmph, some dumb excuse that is.' Tyson grumbled. He held out a hand to her.

'C'mon, before he finds us!'

Hesitating slightly, she finally gave up and gave him her hand. He pulled her up easily and then let go of her hand. She found herself missing the warmth of the contact instantly.

'Hey Tyson…is that you?' Daichi yelled loudly.

'Heh…quick Hil, run!' Tyson grabbed hold of her wrist and laughing, the two sped away from a protesting Daichi.

'Hey! You two get back here! Tyson! HEY!'

* * *

Kai walked across the large reception hall, having just gotten back from a walk. A group of bodyguards who always stood on guard and ready to assist and accompany him whenever he went anywhere had insisted that they would accompany him, but Kai had ordered them to keep their distance. He didn't want to draw attention to himself on the streets of Moscow. It was already hard enough to hide his identity amongst normal people. He didn't need the bother of screaming fangirls and he didn't want to be mobbed by hundreds of people, or grabbed and groped at.

He took off his jacket and his scarf and a servant instantly took the items from his hands. He walked towards the wide left-staircase and as he started quietly up it, he noticed a small figure scrubbing away at the floor. It was a young maid and next to her were a bucket of soapy water and some dry cloths, and in her small, pale hands, was a large scrubbing brush. She was polishing the already glistening marble.

Kai rested a hand on the gold railing, and looked around. All the other servants were going about their own business. He looked back at the small figure, who had not noticed she was being watched. She stopped suddenly and let out a long, tired sigh, letting go of the brush and wiping her forehead in exhaustion.

He chose this moment to address her. Not knowing her name, he called her the only thing he could thing of.

'You.'

Her head snapped up and Kai found himself looking at the face of the same maid who had looked terrified when he had caught her staring the first night of his arrival in Russia. She had a very pretty, round face, with light freckles on her nose, big blue eyes and softly curled light brown hair. The same look of terror passed across her face and her head ducked down and her shoulder hunched.

'M…master…I…!' She began in Russian, but he interrupted.

'That's enough scrubbing.'

'I know I should have finished by now…I am sorry Master!' She gasped, and grabbed the brush and started scrubbing even harder.

Kai frowned at her disobedience and took a step down.

'Hey. I said stop.'

His tone of voice was so firm she stopped, but didn't look up.

'What's your name?' Kai demanded, curious as to why this girl was so afraid of him.

'The Master can call…m…me…whatever he wishes…'

'I asked what your name is.' Kai snapped impatiently.

'I…Ivanna Boro…'

Kai cut her off. Her first name was enough.

'How old are you?'

She looked remarkably young. Too young to be doing such laborious work.

'I…I am…fif…fifteen Master…' The young girl stammered.

Kai stared at the top of her head.

'You should be at school.'

'I…go to school. But my…my mama needs money to pay…I work…I…'

'Why don't you look up when you're talking?' Kai demanded. He wasn't some monster that was going to eat her just for looking.

'It is im…impolite to…to do so Master…' The poor girl had no idea why Kai was singling her out.

Kai snorted. 'Look up.' At her hesitancy, he added 'That's an order.'

Her head shot up but her eyes danced to his face and away and back and away and continued in the same pattern.

'How long have you been working for?' He fired next.

'I…four…hours…'

'With no break.'

'I didn't f…finish my chores Master…I didn't get a break…but…I don't need a break…please don't fire me!'

Kai stared back blankly. 'Go and take a break.' He instructed. 'Fifteen minutes for every hour. Tell the person in charge of you and the other maids that's the new rule from now on.'

Her eyes fixed on his face and when his met hers they flew away again. 'B…but Master…Ilya…Ilya said that I…'

Kai began to climb the stairs again. 'I don't care what Ilya said. Those are my orders. You take a break now Ivanna. Or I will fire you.' He turned away, leaving the young girl gaping with shock at his generosity.

Kai made his way to the room where he did his paperwork, and found Kenjiro looking through some papers. His financial advisor turned and smiled at the sight of his Master.

'Master Hiwatari, how good to see you, and in impeccable timing as ever.'

'It's Kai.' Kai muttered, and sat at the luxurious, spacious desk, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair.

Kenjiro's smile widened and he placed a pile of papers in front of Kai. 'Please kindly sign these for me.'

'What are they?' Kai asked, picking up the paper on top, and scanning over the contents. Something about how much money had been transferred from one of his accounts into another savings one.

'Just some confirmations of all the money being registered in your name. I have read over all the papers for you, Master Hiwatari. You need only sign.'

_Well that's why I hired him_…Kai thought, not in the mood to do any reading of a legal and boring nature. He picked up the gold-plated pen to his left and began to sign his name.

**Author's Note:**

_Update at last! This was just a chapter to move things along. This story is mainly about the Blitzkrieg Boys obviously but I will be adding chapters and chunks about the lives of Kai's other friends, as you saw here. It's good practice for me writing other non-Blitzkrieg Boy characters lol so I hope they're in character. Anyways some points in this chapter should get you readers thinking! Thanks so very much for all the reviews. They were all great and I love every single one. I'm so happy all you guys and girls like this so far. It really motivates me to keep going, so thanks. I hope this one keeps you happy until the next one's up! Until next time homies._


	5. Small Talk

_Thank you all so very much for all the reviews of the last chapter. So many! Makes me update faster as this chapter proves! And to answer the question in relation to the identity of the Jurgen character, I had no clue it was Robert's name lol. So no relation to him and all entirely coincidental. Hope that clears it up lol. Back to the story!_

**Chapter IV: Small Talk**

Tala walked with his shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets and half of his face covered by the neck of the dark grey top he was wearing. The hood of his blue jacket was on his head and to all eyes he looked like just another normal person struggling through the streets of Moscow against the bitterness of the cold.

But Tala was not walking with his shoulders hunched, hands in pockets, face half-covered and head hooded because he was cold. On the contrary, he barely felt the intense, biting freeze, or the harsh wind as it assaulted the top half of his face. He walked so lightly across the snow covered pavements he barely left any traces of footprints. He was walking in this way to avoid being noticed and recognised by fans.

He didn't have the luxury of having bodyguards outside of beyblade tournaments. In Russia, he was his own bodyguard. And what money he earned from his profession as a beyblader was not going to be spent on security. He was perfectly trained in stealth and the arts of self-defence. Avoiding people was no problem for him.

Behind him, his companion was not finding it as easy to stroll through the deep snow. A matter largely influenced by the fact he was significantly shorter in stature.

'Ack…is it me or do the winters get colder every year?' Ian called out over the howling wind. He was very much used to the weather conditions, but sometimes, it was just a little too cold for his tastes.

'I bet you add your…own special…effects…to make it…even…argh! Would you slow down already? Hey, Tala!'

Tala stopped and looked back. 'I told you not to come with me Ian.' He stated calmly.

'Well excuse me…' Ian replied, '…but there's no way you're going there by yourself!'

The hat he was wearing was almost blown off by the sudden gust of chilly wind.

Tala rolled his eyes. 'Right. Now are you going to walk faster? Because I am not slowing down; do I have to carry you?'

'Very funny!' Ian snapped and stomped ahead of the red haired youth. 'Remind me to laugh!'

A slight smirk touched Tala's lips and he followed after his friend. They didn't have much further to walk until they would finally reach their destination.

* * *

Kai rested his hand. He had signed at least 10 forms already. When Kenjiro placed a new pile in front of him, the slate-haired teen's eyes narrowed at the man.

'What is this?' He demanded.

His financial advisor smiled. 'Just forms finalising your all your details, Master Hiwatari.'

Kai grabbed the sheet on top and read it over. He flicked through several more, and sure enough, they all contained his personal details and asked for his signature to confirm everything.

He was sick of signing his name.

_I could hire someone to do it for me_…Kai contemplated, and then shook his head. Nobody could be trusted that much.

Glaring at the top page, he scrawled his signature in the box and tossed the paper aside, which Kenjiro neatly arranged on top of the existing pile. One down, seven to go.

The red light on the visitor's indicator on the right of Kai's desk flashed. Kai stabbed the button with the end of his pen and the doorman's voice came to him over the receiver.

'Master Hiwatari, some visitors are here to see you.'

'Who?' Kai asked, tossing aside another form.

'Two young men by name of…' Stefan's voice suddenly changed in tone. 'Excuse me…you must wait until the master agrees to see you. I say…you there…you are not permitted to go up there! Security…sec…' He seemed to remember that Kai was listening and cleared his throat, his voice taking on a more reserved and polite tone again. 'Excuse me Master Hiwatari.'

The receiver clicked shut and Kai stared at the indicator blankly. What the hell was going on? Shaking his head, he went back to signing his forms.

'Fans of yours Master Hiwatari?' Kenjiro suggested with amusement in his dark eyes.

Kai didn't bother to reply. He had just finished signing another page when the door to the room burst open and a hooded figure entered. Kenjiro turned in alarm, and immediately began to move towards the security button on Kai's desk. But Kai reached out with a hand, signalling for him to wait.

'Hah! Some security you've got here Kai. You must feel very secure.' The person pulled the hood away and Kai stared at the familiar face. Or half of it.

'Tala.' Kai frowned slightly, not impressed with the commotion the redhead had caused.

'They couldn't even catch me. Ian…he's another matter. Probably needs a few more years back at the Abbey.'

'Young man…how did you know the master was here?' Kenjiro asked, relaxing since it was evident Kai knew the intruder.

'I asked some maid.' Tala replied. Then he grinned rather wolfishly at Kai. 'I think I scared her…' He was cut off as the door opened and three, burly security guards stepped into the room.

One of them held a gun up at Tala, who didn't look the slightest bit concerned. He looked at Kai, who glared back, pen poised over the signature box of the form he had been about to sign.

'Dimitri, kindly escort…no…_throw_ Mr. Ivanov out of the building.' He instructed flatly.

'Huh!' Tala's head whipped around and he stared incredulously at Kai.

Dimitri, the guard with the gun, sneered at Tala. 'With pleasure, Master Hiwatari.'

The three men closed in and reached out to grab Tala, who was starting to believe Kai was serious.

'Hey…what…?'

But Kai spoke up again slowly.

'Wait…I've changed my mind. Bring in the other one and leave us.' His amethyst eyes flicked onto Kenjiro briefly. 'You too.'

Kenjiro bowed. 'I shall leave the forms with you and return to collect them.' The man left the room, along with the bodyguards and a very disappointed looking Dimitri.

Tala glared at Kai, who blinked, then returned to signing.

'So what were you trying to pull there?'

Without looking up, Kai replied matter-of-factly: 'Nothing.'

'_Throw_ me out? And you questioned _my_ hospitality?'

'Just showing you what I can and will do if you irritate me in my own home.'

'Spoilt brat. I'd like to see you try to throw me out yourself. But at least there's progress. You're calling this place your home now.'

'Hn.' Was all Kai offered as he set aside another form. The door opened again and Ian entered, glaring up at Tala.

'So much for teamwork! What kind of leader are you, leaving me like that?' He demanded. 'I was about to get beaten to death!'

'What happened to your stealth training?' Tala retaliated.

'Hey, you never said anything about sneaking in! If that was your plan, why did you ring the doorbell?'

'We snuck past the security at the front gates, isn't that obvious enough?'

'You contradicted your own plan!'

'…Shut up Ian. We're here now aren't we?' Tala frowned.

Kai listened to them bicker in silence, half ignoring them anyway.

'Yeah, tell me to shut up when you know I'm right!'

'I know why Bryan wants to kill you.' Tala muttered and turned his attention back to Kai. So did a frowning Ian.

'Hey, someone's sitting pretty.' The dark purple haired Russian stated. 'Your table's the size of my room!'

'Really.' Kai stated, still not looking up, his voice devoid of emotion and interest. Tala shook his head at the stupid comment, but Ian was going on.

'This house is huge! Don't you get sick of having so many rooms for so many different things, when you could just have everything in one?'

'Ian, you cannot have everything in one room.' Tala dismissed.

'Sure you can! Just put a bathtub and toilet in one corner, a kitchen in another, a bed in another…'

'That's rather inappropriate don't you think?' Tala snapped. 'And anyway, you'd have to be significantly rich to be able to afford such a big room to accommodate everything. So unless you show me the money, stop talking rubbish.'

'Kai can show you the money.' Ian replied. 'Man, you're so rich, it stinks!'

Kai finally looked up, having finished off the final form. He placed the pen neatly on top of the pile and fixed his eyes on Ian. He regarded him intently for a moment.

'…You talk too much.' He said at length.

Ian's eyebrows rose. 'That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!'

Tala shook his head. 'We thought we'd drop by. We came by foot.'

'All that way?' Kai glanced at him.

'I'm used to walking. It wasn't a problem for me, but Ian…'

'Was fine!' Ian interrupted. 'Say Kai, why don't you give us a tour?'

'I've been here before.' Tala informed his friend. 'It's hardly _that_ spectacular, Ian.'

'Hn.' Kai rose. 'Then _you_ give him a tour.' He said, and walked around the table, towards the door.

'Hey, where are you going?' Ian asked.

Kai opened the door and didn't look back. He didn't answer and Ian looked up at Tala, as the slate-haired teen left the room, without closing the door.

'Does this mean we get to check this place out by ourselves?'

'I suppose it does.' Tala replied. 'Just don't break anything.'

* * *

The door to the cell opened and bright light spilled into the small room. The man who had been sitting on the low, uncomfortable bed looked up, squinting at the sudden change in illumination.

A figure paused at the doorway for a moment, and then stepped into the cell and locked the heavy door behind them.

'You are Boris Balkov, right?' The man spoke in a heavy American accent. He smelled heavily of cigarette smoke.

'I am.' The purple-haired man on the bed stood up. 'And who are you?'

'Someone you're gonna pay a hell loada money to soon, mister.' The man replied in a low, quiet voice.

'You are the man Jurgen contacted?'

'I'm just one of them, friend. There's five of us, and we're gonna work to get you out of here. It's not gonna be easy. It'll take time, but we've been here for years and we know all the passages like the back of our hands.'

'That is comforting. But how do I know I can trust you?' Boris asked suspiciously.

'You're gonna have to unless you wanna rot away the rest of your years in this dark cell.' The man jingled his keys and shone a torch at Boris. The Russian struggled to make out what the American security guard looked like in the dimness.

'I know you. You're that guy who trapped young boys in that place wherever and did all sorts of sick, twisted things to them huh?'

'I was merely training them for a greater purpose. Preparing them.' Came the cold reply.

'Preparing them huh? Like 'em young do you?' The man clucked his tongue. 'Now see here. I don't like the idea of helpin' someone like you out, but when I heard the amount of money involved, how could a man say no? I'm up to my neck in debt and my wife's gonna tear me to pieces if I don't come up with something fast. So here's the question. How do I know you really have all this money?'

'I do not.' Boris said.

'Say what?'

'I do not have the money. But I am going to free a man who does.'

'What man? Nobody said anythin' about freeing someone else! I want the damned money as soon as I bust your rotten ass out of here!'

'And you shall have it shortly after. Security in Russia is so easy to manipulate.' Boris let out a short and bitter laugh.

'Russia? You can forget it pal.' The man snorted.

'I assure you. You will get your reward. That is a promise and I am a man of my word.'

'You better be asshole. If I find out this is all a game, I'll have you nailed. Now I'm coming back in 5 days. We have to assess the situation. Nobody else hears of this conversation, got it?'

'Of course. And what do I call you?' Boris asked.

'Randy. You don't need to know more than that for now. Now you just stay low.' The guard turned away, unlocked the door and left, locking it behind him again, leaving Boris Balkov with a tiny smile of hope and satisfaction on his lips.

* * *

The cascading water falling all around him and over him was soothing and eased his mind and body.

How he loved returning back home. Nothing could beat the timeless beauty of the peaceful town of his birth.

'Ray?' A female voice called. 'Are you here? Ray?'

Ray's eyes opened and a small smile touched his lips. Just what he liked to see early in the mornings. Beauty.

He stepped out from under the waterfall a little, bare-chested and dressed in usually baggy black trousers that had flattened because of the water.

'Hey Mariah!' He called out to her. A slender figure appeared on the rocks ahead of him and she waved, smiling.

'Good morning Ray! I just knew I'd find you here! The others are making their way down here too!' She was dressed in a light pink sleeveless top and white cropped trousers.

She carefully treaded over the rocks and stopped a little distance away from him, waving a towel.

'You'll have to come out and get it!' She winked.

He gazed at her. She had really become a beautiful young woman. He had known Mariah forever and his friendship with her was something he considered to be very important and significant in his life. He got along with most girls, because of his easy-going and charming nature, but Mariah would always have a special place high above all of them.

He had always liked and admired her. She was very different to most girls. She was headstrong, a little bossy at times, but lively, strong willed, proud, understanding and very kind and caring at heart. He just wondered what she felt. And up until now, he hadn't found it in him to ask.

He flashed a grin at her and she smiled sweetly; a smile that was as brilliant as the sun itself, in Ray's eyes.

'I've got something to tell you.' He said, in a deliberately low tone of voice.

'What?' She asked.

'I've got something to tell you.'

A small frown touched her face. 'Huh? You'll have to speak up Ray…I can't hear a thing you're saying!'

Again he repeated and she stepped closer until she was at the edge of the water.

'What did you say?' She asked, looking across at him. 'I really can't hear with all this water…'

He cut her off. 'I said I've got something to tell you.'

Her beautiful golden eyes widened slightly and she smiled. 'Really? What is it?'

In response, he reached out without warning, with lightening fast reflexes and grabbed her by her slender wrist, yanking her under the waterfall. She squealed in surprise as she was soaked in seconds.

'R…Ray!' She exclaimed, shocked at the uncharacteristic behaviour. He always playfully threatened to push her into water, but he had never actually done it before. 'My hair!'

'Looks great.' He laughed. She spluttered and wiped at her eyes, reaching out and accidentally placing a hand to his bare arm.

Electricity shot through them both at the contact and Mariah snatched her hand back. Luckily, there was too much water for either of them to see the other's clear blushing.

'Ray, you sly and sneaky thing you!' She playfully scolded, holding up the soaking towel. 'I guess you won't need this anymore!'

They both laughed, when another voice cut in.

'Hey, Ray, just what do you think you're doing with my sister?'

Ray and Mariah looked out to see three other figures had arrived. Lee had been the one who had spoken, in a tone of mock anger.

Although he acted like the dutiful and protective older brother, he really secretly loved the idea of Mariah getting together with Ray. He couldn't think of a better person for his sister, who had such excellent qualities. And besides, Ray was already like a brother to Lee. They had been best friends ever since childhood.

'He tricked me Lee!' Mariah cried, and took a step towards her brother, when Ray reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back against him, laughing.

'You'll have to come in and get her, Lee!'

Kevin laughed. 'Hey, Ray's playing games with your sister Lee, are you going to take that?'

Gary merely stood, smiling happily at the sight of his childhood friends teasing each other.

'I'll show him nobody plays games with my sister! Better watch out Ray, that cat has claws!'

'She won't scratch me.' Ray grinned, and looked down at Mariah. 'Right Mariah?'

'I think I'll wait for Lee to come and get you himself. That's much more fun!' Mariah twisted her head to smile up at him.

Lee took off his shirt and cracked his knuckles.

'Ready or not Ray…here I come!'

**Author's Note:**

_Another chapter done! I hope everyone liked it. I'm not used to writing Mariah and the other White Tigers, so I hope I got them at least partly in character lol. Anyways, please leave your thoughts on this and I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading guys and girls!_


	6. Conscience

_Sorry for the late update. I am still alive people! Thanks for your patience and support and for all the reviews of the last chapter. It makes me so happy! Just a word of warning though I'm finishing this chapter off not feeling too well so if the writing quality dips, which I really hope it doesn't, please accept my apologies! Thankies and hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter V: Conscience**

Randy closed the door and looked around the room, making absolutely sure nobody else other than the person he had arranged to meet with was present. The coffee break room had no security cameras. A serious security flaw, but one that was perfect for the current situation.

'Looks like you made it.' He said to the man who stood waiting for him at the table in the centre of the room.

'Man, I was starting to think you weren't comin!' The man at the table turned and looked at Randy.

'Had to make sure the coast was clear buddy. You look a little shaky there, Ziko my girl.'

Zikomo, a tall, dark-skinned, strongly built man of African origin, born in America and now making a living as a security guard in a Japanese prison, did not appreciate being called a girl.

'I'm not scared. I'm just…you sure this is gonna work out man?'

Randy, 100 per cent American, smiled, his blue eyes shining with confidence. 'This'll work, friend. There're five of us in this. Don't forget Jurgen, Keiji and Matsu, are all in this too. Keiji helped build this place, remember buddy? He knows every nook on every floor and every floor crack and scratch!'

Zikomo was still edgy about the entire thing. They were helping a convicted criminal break out of jail. And not just any criminal, a man who was a threat to children and young people in particular.

_Man, I'm doing this for the money. Think of the damn money, it's all for the money_! He reminded himself why he was doing it. The reward would be enormous.

Randy was thinking along the same lines.

'Just think. The cash will mean no more worries about not having enough to pay bills. This'll set us all up for life, friend. No more arguing with the Mrs. No more worries.' He took out a folded piece of paper from the inner pocket of his jacket and unfolded it on the table, so that Zikomo could see.

'Here's the draft plan. I've already discussed it with Jurgen and Matsu. It just needs the go ahead from Keiji.'

Zikomo picked up and studied the plan. He frowned after a few minutes and looked at Randy.

'Problem?'

'Man, this has so many faults. How you gonna arrange for us to take this Boris character outside? Man this is risky. It aint even our shift! How we gonna dodge the cameras man?'

'Matsu covers in the security camera department sometimes, remember? Hell girl, you really getting cold feet on me? I don't want no chicken screwing things up, you hear? You wanna back out, go ahead. There'll be more money for the rest of us.'

'I aint backing out, man. We just can't afford to slip up on anything, man how are we even gonna slip him past everyone?'

'That's where you come in if you weren't so chicken.' Randy glared. 'You just gotta get him a uniform. The area will be clear. These prisons aren't like our American ones. Everyone's in their own cell behind locked doors. Nobody's gonna see anything. We got half an hour to get him out before the shift changes. That should be enough time. Once he's out, security will realise he's missing but he'll be long gone coz I've arranged for someone to pick him up and hide him. Changed passport and all, he'll fly to Russia on a flight I've also booked, same day he's out. Once he frees his Russian friend we get our money and we split ways and none of this ever happened. He gets caught again, it aint our problem.'

'Whoa, wait a minute, you never said anything about him freeing someone else! I thought we get the money right away!' Zikomo lowered the plan and stared in disbelief at Randy.

'Oh yeah, Boris doesn't have the money, buddy.' Randy touched the top of his dark blond head. 'Did I not tell you? Must've been Matsu. Well, he's gonna free the man who does have the money.'

'What? Who? Man these people are criminals! It's bad enough we're freeing that guy. My kids watch that Beyblade sport! I always hear them saying what a creep that Boris is!'

'Hey, you want the money or not? I wouldn't usually be doing this either but the amount of cash being offered is crazy! We can retire from this hell hole. Think about it, friend. Just think.' Randy said. 'Or you wanna spend the rest of your life walking up and down corridors supervising criminal scum?'

Zikomo swallowed. He wanted the money, but the entire reason he had become a security guard was to protect society from dangerous people, like Boris Balkov.

But he really needed the money. He was in deep debt. It was causing him domestic tension and problems. It was stressing him out. His head lowered a little as he struggled to make a decision.

Randy snatched the plan from Zikomo and stuffed it back in his pocket. 'We just gotta stay cool and calm. If you're in, you're in now. If not, just say so. Better make up your mind buddy, coz this plan's carried out in four days.'

He turned away and moved to leave the room. But Zikomo's voice came to him as he put his hand on the door handle.

'Tell me exactly what I gotta do.'

Randy stopped, and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian's eyes widened as he stared up at the solid gold statue in front of him. He reached out and knocked against it with his right hand.

'Hey, this is real gold? Whoa. Kai really is stinking rich. Hey Tala, we could buy a new house with this!'

Tala, reluctantly taking a tour of the Hiwatari mansion with his friend, rolled his eyes. 'What are you thinking of doing Ian, carrying it back to our place? It's bigger than you are, dare I add, significantly heavier.'

Ian glared. 'Haha. You're so funny Tala, you should have made a career as a clown. I mean, you have the freaky hair for it.'

'I don't have the nose.' Tala smirked.

'Why you-!' His younger friend's hands clenched into angry fists.

'Relax Ian.' Tala again rolled his eyes and patted his friend's head. Then he turned away and began to walk down the opposite end of the long, wide hallway.

'Hey, where're you going?' Ian called after him.

'To find Kai. You go ahead and explore. Just don't break anything, unless you want those bodyguards to get their hands on you again'.

'Hmph!' Ian huffed, but turned away, something else having caught his interest.

Tala walked along, silently amazed at all of the rich artefacts and works of art that were on display, everywhere. Of course on the outside he looked perfectly indifferent. But a lot of the things in Kai's mansion really were awe-inspiring. Everything was so big and well taken care of, polished to perfection. The redhead took a corner and felt something small bump into him. It gasped and dropped what it was carrying.

Tala's mildly irritated frown softened when he saw it was a young servant girl. She had softly curled light brown hair and her pretty face instantly reddened in embarrassment and her big blue eyes lowered as Tala looked at her. She hunched her shoulders and ducked her head and bent down to pick up the scattered white, freshly ironed bed sheets.

'S…sorry, Sir, I did…did not see you.' She stammered in a soft, quivering voice.

Tala also bent down and picked up a few sheets, then stood up and waited for her to do the same. Once she had, he deposited the pile he had collected on top of the pile she had and nodded.

'Th…thank you.' She whispered and hurried past him.

Tala watched her disappear down the hall and frowned, wondering why she was so terrified. Was Kai a strict and unmerciful master to his servants?

Shaking his head, he continued down the hall in search of the lord of the mansion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Tala and Ian to explore, Kai had gone to make sure that the kitchen staff were aware guests were present in the house and had ordered some hot soup to be made for them. He himself had not yet had his supper. He now walked down the hallway, looking for the two teenagers.

A servant passed him and bowed. Kai barely saw. He passed several hung framed pictures and slowed as he came to a large one. He stopped and looked up at it.

His grandfather's stern, unyielding face looked out from the richly painted portrait. It had been done a few years back. Kai stared, his expression blank, but thoughts and a mixture of emotions running through him on this inside.

He knew he should order the portrait to be removed. This large one was the only one that remained in the house. The rest had all been taken away and stashed in the attic, covered with heavy black cloth.

But for some reason, Kai had not yet given the order. He reached out and lightly ran his fingertips over the name at the base of the frame, carved in solid gold. Then he drew his hand back as he heard soft footsteps on the velvet carpet and knew he was no longer alone in his viewing of the picture.

Tala stopped, looking up at what Kai was examining. Voltaire Hiwatari stared out at them, face grim. Looking completely in authority and completely arrogant.

He looked at Kai, who stood deadly still.

Feeling rather uncomfortable for intruding in such a moment, Tala finally broke the silence.

'Kai?'

'Where's Ian?' The slate-haired teen said, eyes still on the portrait.

It was just like Kai to change the subject of the situation by asking a completely unrelated question. It broke the uncomfortable air instantly.

'I left him exploring on his own. And told him not to break anything.'

A few moments of silence passed again, before Kai finally turned away from the portrait of his grandfather and, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he walked down the hallway.

'Find him and tell one of the servants to direct you to the master dining room.' He said as he walked away.

'No, that's not necessary, we just thought we'd drop by quickly and we'll be leaving now.' Tala replied.

'Right. After supper.' Kai stated, in a tone of voice that indicated there would be no arguing on the matter. He disappeared around the left corner of the hallway and Tala sighed inwardly at the fact he had to do more searching, before turning back in the direction he came to look for Ian.

Fortunately, he didn't have to do too much walking around this time because Ian found him.

'Tala! Where've you been? Man, Bryan would love to be here right now. He'd sneer and snarl at everything!' The dark purple-haired Russian sniggered.

'Yes, well you'd better prepare your mouth for some eating instead of talking. We're about to have some supper.'

'Huh?' Ian looked at Tala, surprised. 'You mean his royal richness actually invited us to stay?'

'Ordered more like.' Tala muttered. He couldn't imagine Kai saying anything along the lines of or similar to: 'It would be my great pleasure and honour to invite you both to join me for supper.'

_Hah_…Tala silently laughed to himself. _That'd be the day_.

'Hey great, I could use a little bread and tea!'

Tala gave him a look. 'I think we'll be having more than bread and tea, Ian…'

'Even better. I'm starving!'

'You sound like Tyson.'

'Who?'

'Tyson…'

'Pig-sty-son?' Ian sniggered again.

Tala rolled his eyes at Ian's less than impressive joking talent. 'Come on, let's find the stairs.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson lay sprawled on the floor of his bedroom, looking up at the number scribbled messily on the small notepad he held in his hand. Daichi was with grandpa and Hilary and Kenny had left fifteen minutes earlier.

Which meant he had a little alone time.

It had now been well over a week since Kai had left for Russia. Tyson sighed. Was he the only one worrying? He knew Kai would be angry if he called just to check up on him, but for some reason, Tyson really wanted to make sure that Kai had arrived safely.

_Man, what do I do? Hey, I know! I could call and not say anything! Then I'd know if Kai is ok without him knowing it's me!_

His brilliant plan instantly dissolved.

_His servants will probably pick up the phone and then I have to tell them whose calling anyway. Or I could just call and ask if Kai reached there ok. Man, this is so stupid. I'll just call and talk to him! I'll ask him how Russia is! The worst he'll do is get angry and I can deal with that!_

Tyson sat up and grabbed hold of the receiver of the telephone in his room. At that exact moment, a familiar voice called out to him and Tyson nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't heard Max come into his room.

'Hey Tys-whoa buddy, didn't mean to scare you!' Max stopped at the doorway, holding up his hands.

'Max! I didn't hear you come in!'

'Heh sorry about that. This a bad time?'

'No, sure, come in!' Tyson replaced the receiver of the phone and turned his attention to his blond haired friend.

Max grinned and ventured in, throwing himself onto Tyson's bed in the comfortable manner good friends do when visiting the houses of their good friends.

'So, what's up?'

'You just missed Kenny and Hil. Daichi's with grandpa, as usual. I swear sometimes it's like he really thinks my grandpa is his grandpa!'

Max chuckled, sitting up and looking at Tyson with twinkling blue eyes.

'So…how's Hilary?'

'Huh?' Tyson looked at Max, slightly taken aback by the random and sudden nature of the question.

Max winked. 'You know, Hilary, cute girl with big brown eyes…'

'They're not just brown Max, they're…' Tyson stopped, realising what he had just said. Max pointed at him, bursting into laughter.

'Heh heh heh! Face it Tyson, you so have the hots for her!'

'I do not!' Tyson stood up indignantly, colour rushing to his cheeks.

'So why are you turning tomato red?' Max grinned.

'I am not!'

Max chuckled. 'Come on, this is me you're talking to Tyson. You can tell me anything!'

'There's nothing to tell! All I said was that her eyes aren't just brown! How does that mean anything? Your eyes aren't just blue either!'

Max mockingly batted his lashes and then fell back, laughing harder.

'Hey, what's so funny? They're not! Argh shut up Max!'

Max clamped a hand over his mouth but continued to laugh in a stifled manner.

Tyson rolled his eyes. 'Great, you came all that way to do that? Why don't you tell me how _your_ little girlfriend Emily is doing?'

Max sat up a little, leaning back on his elbows. He grinned. 'Nice try, but Emily and I are just friends Tyson, and you know it. You might like to ask Kenny that though.' He chuckled again.

Tyson rolled his eyes again and sat back down by his phone.

Max's attention turned to the notebook in his friend's hand.

'Hey, who are you calling? Hilary?' He grinned. 'She's only been gone for a little while!'

'Very funny Max.' Tyson said. 'Actually I'm…argh, forget it, it's just silly.'

Max sat up, turning more serious. 'Hey, you ok? What is it?'

'It's just…it's Kai. He's been gone for a while and…we haven't heard from him.'

'Oh.' Max's shoulders slumped. 'Yeah.'

'I'm probably the only one worried. If he'd gone anywhere else but Russia, I'd be fine with it, but what with everything that's happened there before…'

'I know what you mean. I've been thinking about how he is too. Maybe we should call him?' Max suggested. 'Just to make sure he got there ok. Kai's not the kind of person to call.'

'He'd like, freak out.' Tyson waved the notepad in the air. 'He'd think we're so stupid to call him.'

'Heh, that's Kai for you. He thinks we're stupid most of the time anyways!'

Both of them laughed.

'Go for it Tyson.' Max encouraged.

'I dunno…' Tyson said, hesitantly.

'Come on, if it gets so bad, I'll take over and explain it was my dumb idea!' Max grinned.

'He'll know it was mine.' Tyson replied, smiling. But he reached for the phone and dialled the number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan looked out of the window. It wasn't like he could see much; the cold frost had obscured most of the view through the glass.

'Hey Bryan, didn't Tala say when they'd be back?' Spencer asked, setting 2 hot bowls of soup on the small wooden table.

Nobody would guess from looking at Spencer, but the teenager had an excellent skill for cooking up meals. He had discovered his talent by accident only in the previous year.

His grey-haired friend shook his head.

'Well, I'm sure they'll be back soon. Kai's probably invited them to stay for supper.'

Bryan snorted. 'How likely is Kai to do that?'

Spencer shrugged. 'I can't think of any other reason why they'd be this late, can you? Ian wouldn't ever miss my special potato soup otherwise!'

Bryan moved away from the window and pulled up a chair at the table.

Spencer looked at his friend, noticing he was significantly even quieter than usual.

'Everything ok?'

Bryan looked up at him. Then he said: 'Fine.'

'You're not still edgy about them going to visit Kai, are you? Come on Bryan, the past is the past.'

'You can never tell with Kai Hiwatari.' Bryan said rather spitefully, but began to eat.

Spencer shook his head and did the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max joined Tyson on the floor and put his head close to where his friend held the receiver of the telephone, struggling to hear what was going on.

'Hey, is it ringing?'

'Well yeah but nobody's picking up…uh…' Tyson straightened up suddenly as a voice greeted him in a foreign language.

'Uh…hi!' Tyson said, feeling like a total idiot. 'Is err…Kai there? Kai Hiwatari?'

The formal voice speaking to him switched to English, much to Tyson's relief. Although the Russian accent was very heavy, it was definitely more understandable than plain Russian, to Tyson's ears.

'I am afraid that the Master is currently engaged. Please call back another time. May I take a name and a message?'

'Oh…err…that's ok, well we just…that is…hello?' Tyson heard muffled voices and then another voice spoke into the phone. One that was instantly recognisable by its smooth and commanding tone.

'What's happening, Tyson?' Max whispered. 'Who picked it up?'

'Kai Hiwatari.'

'...' Tyson forgot how to speak, thinking he had been very stupid for calling to check up on Kai. Of course Kai was alright. What in the world had he been worrying about?

'…' On the other side of the line, Kai had also fallen quiet, waiting for the caller to identify themselves.

'Err…Kai!' Tyson blurted at last, feeling terribly embarrassed.

'…Tyson.' Came the dry response.

'Heh heh…err…just thought…that is, me and Max, not just me…we thought we'd make sure you were there!'

Silence. Then, sarcastically: 'Where else would I be.'

'Uh…good point…hey here's Max!' Tyson practically shoved the receiver in an unprepared Max's hands. Max only just avoided dropping it. Then he lifted the receiver to his ear.

'Hi Kai!' He greeted a lot more cheerfully than Tyson had. 'Are you having fun in Russia?'

Kai avoided the question. '…I thought I told you only to call me if it's something important.'

'But this is important! Tyson was really worried about you!'

Horrified, Tyson jabbed an elbow hard into Max's side. Max stifled laughter and corrected: 'Uh, I mean so was I! Only we hadn't heard from you and just thought we'd say hi!'

'…'

Max also became embarrassed. 'Uh…so hi Kai! And umm, yeah, that's it really. Pretty dumb huh?' He shot a look at Tyson, who was on the verge of bursting into laughter. But Max threw the receiver at him and Tyson had to compose himself.

'Hi, Kai.'

Tyson could practically see Kai glaring into the receiver.

'…If that is all, I'd really like to get back to my supper.'

'Supper?' Tyson perked up. 'Hey, what are you having? Not chicken right? Only it might offend Dranzer, her being a bird and all, heh heh heh…'

Max sniggered. 'That is so lame, Tyson!'

'Goodbye Tyson.' Came Kai's frosty, un-amused reply and the line clicked shut.

'Hey wait-!' Tyson protested too late. He replaced the receiver and then looked at Max.

Max blinked, and looked back at him.

And both boys fell back onto the floor, bursting into slightly hysterical laughter, half at the relief that Kai really was safe, and half at the fact that they had both made complete idiots of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

_Yeah rather random end to the chapter. But I like to think of it as the cheer before the gloom. Calm before the storm kinda thing. Although Max and Tyson there were more hysterical than calm lol. Hope you all liked it though. I know the title is crappy by the way, I had no idea what to call this chapter! Don't eat me lol. Also, there's a reason why I'm including all the other characters. They'll be playing important side roles, so it's not just because I want to practice writing them. The main focus will always be the BBoys though lol. Also, for you Bryan and Spencer fans, there will be lots more of them next chapter. The plot starts to thicken soon dudes! Watch this space for an update! And don't forget to review as that makes me happy and bubbly. Especially long reviews. Thankies!_


	7. On Edge

_Wow 100 reviews for only six chapters! This is going onto a personal record for one of my stories! You guys don't know how happy I am to see this story doing so well. Thanks as always for all your great comments and feedback. I'm so sorry again for the late update but I hope very much you'll all enjoy this chapter! _

**Chapter VI: On Edge**

'3...2...1...Let It Rip!'

Shredded strands of grass flew up into the air as the beyblade spun furiously around the set out obstacle course items.

Daichi clenched his hands into tights fists.

'Go Strata-Dragoon!'

At his command, his beyblade picked up speed. As it approached one of the cones, a voice behind Daichi made him jump.

'Hey, what do you think you're doing to our front yard?!'

Daichi gritted his teeth and glared back at the intruder of his valuable practicing time.

'Clear off Tyson, can't you see I'm training?!'

'You don't train on the grass, your Royal Shortness! Just wait until I get grandpa out here to see the mess you've...whaa-!'

Before Tyson could finish his sentence, Strata-Dragoon had turned away from the obstacle course and now flew towards him.

Tyson dove out of the way, simultaneously whipping his own beyblade out from the pouch he wore around his waist. In seconds he had set it into the launcher and fired it to stop Daichi's blade from crashing into him. The two beyblades collided and bounced away from each other from the impact. Daichi jumped up high to catch his blade, and Tyson stretched an arm out to safely grab hold of his Dragoon.

Daichi grinned, rubbing under his nose while grinning pointedly.

'Hey Tyson, not bad! You're almost as fast as me!'

'Yeah, right. You know you're no match for the real Dragoon!'

'Hey, how many times have I told you my Strata-Dragoon's just as genuine as yours?!'

'Oh, genuine?' Tyson folded his arms, closed his eyes and turned his nose up haughtily. 'That's a big word for you Daichi...'

'What?! Why you-!'

Unknown to the bickering two, Hilary and Kenny had arrived. It was a bright and sunny early afternoon and both Kenny and Hilary exchanged glances. How many times had Daichi and Tyson had this argument?

'Ahem...?' Hilary hoped to catch their attention, but in vain.

'Guys, guys, not so loud!' Kenny sweat-dropped at the sight of Daichi's eyes narrowing into dangerous slits and his teeth becoming significantly sharper.

'Let's have a battle right now, Tyson, and we'll see just which Dragoon is better!'

'Oh please, like I'm going to waste my time and effort on you!'

'You just wait until the finals this year, you're going down!'

'Oh...' Tyson looked around scornfully, and caught sight of Hilary and Kenny, staring at them. 'Chief and Hilary! Save me, I'm shaking in my shoes from now!'

Hilary folded her arms and rolled her eyes. 'Tyson, cut it out.'

'He started it Hil!'

'I did not, here I was minding my own business training and Tyson just had to come and ruin it!' Daichi yelled.

'Look what he did to the grass!' Tyson retaliated, pointing at the shreds and looking at Kenny and Hilary.

'As if you've never messed up the grass before!'

'RAAAAAGH!' A voice interrupted, and the teenagers turned and all cried out at the sight of an outraged grandpa holding a raised wooden training stick over his head, standing at the open door of the dojo.

'Yo, what's all the commotion about, I was trying to do some serious meditating in there! Do I have to come out there and teach you all a lesson?!'

'Uh...uh...it...it's nothing! Tyson and Daichi were just about to shut up, really!' Kenny stammered. When grandpa was in one of his angry moods, he was a force not to be messed with.

Tyson's grandfather stared and then suddenly squinted and looked at the grass behind the young people.

'Hey, what's that?!' He exclaimed.

'Eheh heh heh...' Tyson laughed nervously, stepping in the way of his grandfather's line of view, at the same time Hilary did, trying to hide the mess Daichi had created.

'Nothing gramps!' Hilary chirped cheerfully. 'We were just...uh...uh...ah!' She cried when she saw the old man's eyes narrow into angry slits.

'Grrr...Tyson! Is that cut up grass I just saw?!' He barked at his grandson.

'Uh...n...i...it was Daichi grandpa! I came out here and saw him...' Tyson attempted to explain.

'Argh, no, Tyson!' Daichi yelled.

But it was too late to explain. The old man raised his stick higher and charged forward.

'TYSON!'

'Aaah!' The teenagers all screamed and took off running through the front gates of the dojo, desperately trying to escape from a good thrashing.

* * *

Matsu looked over the control panel, mentally going over the procedure he was to carry out in a mere two days time. He drummed his fingertips lightly over the buttons, looking at the many monitor screens in front of him. He almost knew all of the button functions by heart.

His eyes fell onto the switches he would have to operate in order for the plan to be executed smoothly. Behind him, the other security officer in the room with him, who had been flipping through a newspaper, tossed it aside and addressed him.

'Matsu, everything alright? You've been looking at the controls for a while now.'

'Fine. Everything's fine. Just making sure it's all in order.'

'Great. You going to get us a coffee now?'

* * *

Keiji walked down the hall, deeply contemplative. He had gone over the final plans with Jurgen, Randy and Zikomo a day earlier and was satisfied that everything would work out well. He just needed to check on a few more things before their plan to smuggle the convict out of the prison would be ready to execute. He would be in charge of slipping them through the gates, and making sure the car was ready and waiting to carry them to the airport. Of course he was nervous about the plan failing. Zikomo in particular had exhibited nerves and Keiji prayed the man wouldn't let them down. As long as no unexpected occurrences popped up, they would be fine to go ahead. They had put a lot of time and thought into the plan. And soon, soon they would get their rewards.

Just thinking of the money that had his name on it made Keiji feel better. It was too much of an amount to pass up. He would do this, and never have to work again. As he rounded a corner, he finally reached the cell he had been making the long walk over to.

Unlocking it, he pushed it open to find its occupant huddled over a book. He looked up and squinted at the light that flooded the confined space.

'Boris Balkov.' Keiji addressed the man formally. 'You are entitled to a phone call, at your request. You will come with me now.'

* * *

Tala sat down, and looked at the three young men who were also seated around the small table.

'As you know, this year's finals are coming up. The qualifying rounds will be taking place a month before the preliminaries begin, so we should really start thinking about team formations and-'

Immediately Ian had raised his hand. Tala frowned lightly, and stared at him.

'What, Ian?'

'I just wanted to let you all know there is no way I'm missing out this time.'

Bryan, who sat with his arms folded, cast the younger boy a frosty look. 'You're not team captain.'

'Oh, yeah and about that, how comes Tala is team captain all the time?'

Spencer exchanged an amused glance with Tala, who raised an eyebrow.

'Do I do that much of an awful job that you're questioning my position, Ian?' The flame-haired youth said dryly.

'You're not bad...but how about letting the real brain take charge this time around?'

'Well that rules you out, shrimp.' Bryan muttered.

Spencer chuckled.

'Say what?!' A less amused Ian whipped his head around to glare at an unconcerned looking Bryan.

'I said...'

'Can we get back to the subject at hand?' Tala pounced before the two could start arguing again. 'Team formations. I propose we start a training program. We need to get in shape. This time around, the title must be ours. We have a reputation to restore.'

There was a pause, when Ian raised his hand again.

'What...?' Tala regarded him warily.

'Do you mean the reputation we had when under the management of The Creep or the reputation we built up afterwards...?'

Bryan gave the younger boy a disgusted look.

'What?' Ian blinked innocently.

Tala ignored the question, and began again.

'We also need to think about creating new moves and customizing our blades. After the...quality of last year's finalists, we're sure to be up against some tough competition, so we need to stay ahead of the game.'

'Have the rules for this year's finals changed?' Spencer asked. 'Are there any changes to the tag-team system, or the number of people permitted in a team?'

'The announcements will be made a few weeks prior to the qualifying rounds, like last time, I expect.' Tala replied.

Ian had another question.

'Hey Tala, is His Royal Stinking Richness part of the plans?'

Tala caught the look on Bryan's face, knowing that he would hate it if Kai were part of the team again.

'I'm not going to ask Kai to join the team.' He replied slowly.

'Huh?' Ian's eyes widened. 'But...but with him around we're guaranteed to reach the finals!'

Tala shrugged. 'It's Kai's choice whether he wants to be in this team or not. With Boris behind bars, we don't need to think about anything else except the sport, and the sport alone. That means being honest and fair. I'm not prepared to use Kai this time around.'

'But it's OK if he wants to use us to get to Tyson again?' Bryan demanded. 'There's nothing but trouble whenever Kai's in the team, Tala.'

Tala sighed. 'Look Bryan. I've told you enough times that what happened last time around with Kai happened for a reason. Kai set right all the mistakes that he made. He always does in the end, doesn't he?'

'Right. After a trail of people get seriously hurt, unnecessarily.'

Tala did not want to talk about the events of the previous year and repeated: 'I'm not going to ask him to join the team.'

Ian changed the subject.

'It sure will be great seeing everyone again after all this time! I can't wait to see Tyson again. I'll have to remind him who I am!'

'I doubt he's forgotten.' Spencer assured his friend.

Ian's expression suddenly turned more serious as a thought struck him. He looked at Tala again.

'Er...Tala?'

'What now?'

'Uh...just wondering...they do have Boris locked up tight over there, right? I mean...there's no chance of a third time lucky for him, is there?'

A silence filled the air as the four took a moment to remember their former tutor and tormenter.

Finally, Tala replied: 'There's no chance. No third time lucky.'

* * *

The heavy cell door creaked open.

The old man did not raise his head to look up at the security guards who stood at the door.

'Hiwatari.' One of the men said stoically in Russian. 'You have a call waiting and are permitted to take it.'

Voltaire did look up then, bitterly. A telephone call? What indulgence was this unexpected surprise? He slowly stood up, was handcuffed by the other guard, and then was led out of the cell towards the narrow hallway where telephone calls were made.

The officers let go of his arms and informed him that he had a mere 5 minutes. They then stepped back and away, talking amongst themselves. Voltaire lifted the receiver from its hook and raised it to his ear.

'Who is speaking?' He demanded, in English, in a proud and cold tone of voice.

A voice answered him in Russian, and although Voltaire had not heard it for a while, it was unmistakable, despite the faintness and the echo in the line.

'Hello, my old comrade. It's been such a long time.'

* * *

Kai pulled the heavy wooden box out of the way, and pushed another aside. Finally, he had some time to himself, away from managing money matters and signing papers, to explore the holdings of the huge attic. It was almost the size of a small house and was, like the rest of the residence, immaculately clean and well attended. Upon his request, the servants had prepared the stairs for their master's visit and drawn back the heavy curtains to let the light in. They had offered to clear through the boxes for him, but Kai wanted to be alone and had ordered them to leave him until he called for them.

He had now been looking through the many boxes for a good few hours, and a glance at his watch informed him that it was almost lunch time. He had to admit that he was rather hungry, but was prepared to wait until after he had finished with the current bunch of boxes he was rummaging through before calling for some food to be brought up to him.

He hadn't found anything of interest up to that point. Just boxes full of old bank statements, business letters, electricity bills, contracts and other paperwork. Boxes full of exotic artefacts, jewellery, paintings and interesting puzzles, including cubic ones that Kai had quickly solved.

Pushing another box aside, he pulled a small wooden box he had found hiding between others, to rest in front of him. Twisting it around, he noticed it looked more worn than the other old boxes lifted the lid. Inside, was old fabric, which Kai guessed had been white in colour at some point, and now looked a dull shade of yellow. He lifted the fabric to find that there was nothing else in the box, and frowned a little. From the outside, the box looked a lot deeper than it was within. He carefully picked up the fabric and was about to replace it, when something caught his eye at the bottom of the box, that he had initially not noticed.

It looked like a line. With another line next to it, and another...tilting the box back towards the sunlight that streamed down from the high slanted window above him, it was then that it hit Kai that the lines seemed almost as if they had small spaces, as if there was a hidden compartment at the bottom of the box. Throwing the fabric aside, Kai lifted the box onto his lap and ran his fingertips over the smooth wood at the bottom of the box. Sure enough, he felt a slight ridge along the lines, which convinced him it had to be another compartment that opened up. There didn't seem to be any way to pull it up however, so Kai tilted the box upside down and shook it. And definitely heard something inside.

His curiosity captured, Kai looked at the base of the box. He saw four small, golden circles that he could have easily mistaken for nails, if not for the fact they were more raised. He tried to pull them, but they would not budge. He pushed them down, but nothing happened. Then when he twisted them clockwise, with force, his efforts were finally rewarded as the small knobs began to turn, albeit stiffly. One of them came out like a screw, and after a few more minutes of twisting, all the screws were out. He shook the box again, and was not prepared for what fell forcefully from the box as the hidden compartment clattered to the floor.

A stash of items wrapped in deep purple velvet scattered and Kai set the box aside. Taking one of the wrapped items, he felt it to be rectangular, and bendy. Like paper. Removing the gold ribbon, he carefully unwrapped the luxurious material and found himself looking at...a faded, crinkled photograph of...

'Master Hiwatari?' A soft voice enquired quietly some distance behind him. He had been so focused on the task at hand that he hadn't paid attention to the maid who had brought him up a tray of hot lunch.

Transfixed, Kai slowly looked at the next photograph, and the next, and the next. He hadn't realised he had been holding his breath until he let it out, slowly.

The maid stood behind him, a careful distance away, and addressed him again.

'Master...I have brought you up some-'

'Just...leave it there.' Kai replied distractedly.

The maid did as she was ordered, then added, out of politeness, 'Will there be anything else, Master?'

Kai blinked. His eyes stopped on another faded photograph of a young woman. The rest up to that point had been of a handsome man with dark hair. This photograph he held was of a very beautiful young woman who looked a lot like...a lot like...

'...Nothing.' Kai replied much more quietly. He picked up one of the photos of the handsome man, and held it in his left hand, while holding the one of the woman in his right.

The maid was saying something else, something about when he needed something, to just call, or something along those lines, but Kai hardly heard her, or when she left the loft space, clattering carefully down the stairs. He looked from the photograph of the man, to the woman, back to the man, back to the woman.

The now disarranged stack of photographs, were sprawled messily around him, and a partly visible one caught his eye. Taking both photographs he held in his left hand, he reached out and lifted the one that had captured his attention from under the others.

As he raised it up to gaze at it, the full force of exactly what he was looking at finally hit him.

For all this time, these had been kept from him. For all this time, he had been denied access.

The handsome man and the beautiful woman. And in the beautiful woman's slender arms...a sleeping infant.

Time froze. A terrible stillness filled him. The silence was deafeningly loud, accompanied only by the rushing blood in his ears that was being circulated by his pounding heart; accompanied only by the foreign and alien words that at that moment drifted through his mind.

_Father_...

_Mother_...

Then, after a few moments, he finally noticed the other, stern and imposing figure that loomed behind the three like a great shadow. Its eyes were cold and its expression shared nothing of the joy that was on the faces of the younger adults. A much more familiar word entered his mind as the entire photograph went out of focus and slipped from Kai's grasp.

**_Grandfather_**.

**Author's Note:**

_Wow. I have to admit that ending for the chapter was rather dramatic and emotional even for me! Well errm...poor Kai neh? I'm sure you can all guess who the photos were of lol. I'm taking it that his parents are dead, and the reason why they're dead is ermm...without spoiling too much, will be looked into later in the story. So this is the first time Kai's seen photos of them since he was like...before he went to the Abbey. I know Kai's parents may very well be alive according to the manga, but this is my story and I want them to be dead. Not because I'm mean, but because I'm working along what I see in the anime, and for all intents and purposes, they might as well be dead according to the anime, as we never see them. So hope nobody has a problem with that. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The reason why I'm being very brief in some places will all make sense soon dudes. I'm doing it to move the story along, so we can get towards some real action. I hope this chapter was the start of that. Also I keep switching to Kai's friends back in Japan to show the difference in state of affairs kinda thing. And finally I'm thinking of scrapping chapter titles, because my titles are so crap. What do you guys think? Let me know! So yeah, please leave your thoughts on this and I'll be working on the next one as fast as I can! Faster if you all leave me lots of nice, juicy looong reviews lol. Thanks for reading and thanks so much again for everybody's support so far. Peace! _


	8. Unspoken Thoughts

**Chapter VII: Unspoken Thoughts**

He didn't know how long he had been sprawled on his back on the luxurious bed for. Time stood still at the same rate that it marched on.

In his right hand, he clutched the photograph he hadn't let go of since discovering it. He held it above his eyes, looking up at it, unable to put it down and unable to look away.

After he had found the old photographs, he had selected a few, and, totally disregarding the meal that had been brought up to him, had made his way back to his bedroom for a little more privacy. It was now hours later, and the skies had grown dark.

Since setting eyes on the image of his infant self, his parents, and his grandfather, a million questions had sprung up in Kai's mind. Questions that he had never really considered before. Questions that he had never been allowed to consider before. He had never really thought of his mother and father in the past. Thoughts of them had just been shoved into the deepest depths of his mind, throughout his life, locked away and inconsiderable, like many other personal matters. After all, according to his grandfather, they had abandoned him at the Abbey all those years ago. They had flung him into his grandfather's care, disowned him, and shortly afterwards, tragically died in a terrible car accident. Kai had grown up believing this.

But now, staring at the confident and proud smile on his father's face, and the gentle and loving one on his mother's, Kai could scarcely bring himself to believe that the two adults had just abandoned him so cruelly, and condemned him to a life in the cold, dark and damp halls of Balkov Abbey. Condemned him to a life of becoming a beyblading machine.

So many question, and no answers. Where had his parents been buried? Had the media covered the death of Voltaire Hiwatari's only son, and his wife? What exactly had caused the car to crash? And why had his grandfather pulled him out of the Abbey and taken him to Japan, only after the Black Dranzer incident?

So many questions.

Kai knew now what he didn't know as a child under his grandfather's influence. Voltaire was prepared to go to any lengths to ensure success. He had used Kai as a pawn. Kai had been part of his science project. Kai had been a victim of his grandfather's ambitious designs.

Looking at the photograph of his parents now, Kai suddenly wondered whether his parents had actually been victims too.

A sudden growl from his stomach alerted his mind to the fact that he hadn't eaten for hours now. Blinking, he lowered the picture at last, and sat up. His eyes ran over all the perfectly polished furniture in his room, the expensive paintings and rugs, the shiny, deep mahogany wooden floorboards. Luxuries he was so used to that he didn't really even admire their value anymore. Then his eyes fell to one of the large windows to the far right wall of his bed. He stood and slowly walked over to it. The heavy, rich and deep blue curtain had yet to be drawn by the maids, despite the fact that it had fallen dark outside almost an hour ago. But Kai had ordered for nobody to disturb him. Gazing through the glass, he found that it was snowing heavily. He watched as the flakes fell, finding a strange comfort in their silent dance.

In his right hand, he gripped the photograph.

* * *

Voltaire sat in darkness, in silence. His hands were clasped together, and his eyes were closed, as he replayed the conversation he had had a few mere hours earlier, in his mind once again.

* * *

_'Hello, my old comrade. It's been such a long time.'_

_He had to admit that he had not been expecting to hear from Balkov again. He knew the man was finally imprisoned, and that had given him a degree of satisfaction. Very little satisfaction, but satisfaction all the same. Still, he could never have guessed that Balkov would contact him again. It came as a surprise, and to Voltaire, an unpleasant one at first. _

_'Boris'. It was a hiss full of pure loathing. After all, during their trial after the Russian World Championship finals, Boris had played the victim, and claimed that Voltaire had blackmailed him into doing everything. That Voltaire had threatened to end Boris's life if he didn't comply with his every wish._

_Just the memory infuriated Voltaire. It made him see red. As if Balkov had not been enjoying ridiculously large pay-cheques being slipped into his account on a monthly basis! As if it had been Voltaire's suggestion to inject that boy Tala with steroids and other performance enhancing drugs! Somehow and insanely, Boris's lies had been believed and Voltaire had had to eat the consequences. Life imprisonment, while Balkov had been released after a mere year. _

_On the other side of the line, Boris was revelling in complete joy of having the upper hand over his old associate for the first time since they had become acquainted, many years earlier._

_'Voltaire. How are you, old friend?'_

_Voltaire's grip on the receiver had tightened considerably._

_'Boris.' He said frostily. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'_

_His biting sarcasm wasn't missed by his old associate who let out a soft chuckle._

_'My dear comrade, is it so impossible that I call up to check on an old friend?'_

_Voltaire had paused, eyes narrowing. Although he was an imprisoned man, he was certainly not a stupid one. His sharp mind quickly picked up on the fact that something had to most certainly be up. Boris had never addressed him before using pet tags such as dear. Boris had never dared._

_Through his teeth, Voltaire replied: 'You have some nerve contacting me, Boris! Thanks to your lies, I had to endure the humiliation of witnessing my only living relation inherit my fortunes and abandon me to rot here!'_

_'Ah, I take it young Kai is currently in Russia?' Boris had released another soft laugh. 'That's perfect.'_

_'Have you called me with the sole intention to gloat at my misfortunes?' Voltaire snapped. 'You seem to have forgotten that you are not faring much better, Boris!'_

_'Temper, temper.' Boris chided, and Voltaire was now nothing short of outraged. Boris was patronizing and chiding him! But before the older man could respond, Boris was continuing. 'I am sure you're missing your grandson rather terribly. Wouldn't it be good to see him again soon?'_

_Voltaire frowned. He wasn't a fool. He knew well how Boris's devious mind worked. It came as little surprise to him that Boris was planning to break out of prison._

_Boris knew that Voltaire had guessed his intention for calling. Knowing that he couldn't risk saying anymore, since the telephones were tabbed, he added cryptically 'Three years is an awfully long time. Three days is a much shorter length of time. I'd keep my head up, my old comrade. Fate has a funny way of bringing things together again'._

_'Boris-'_

_But the line clicked shut, severing the connection. _

* * *

Opening his eyes, Voltaire stared into the darkness. Boris had said three days. There was no way that a man so proud as he would accept living the rest of his days in prison. Which was why he had carefully been planning an escape route for quite some time now. He watched the guards who patrolled outside his cell, and he analyzed their personalities with an expert eye and mind. He had often chuckled to himself about how easy it would be to offer a few guards a high sum of money in exchange for helping him to escape his forsaken confinement. However, now that he was quite sure that Boris was planning to escape also, he was prepared to let the man do the dirty work for him. Boris always had been the rat.

Pursing his lips, the grey-haired man's eyes narrowed. He could guess what Boris wanted in return for breaking him out of jail. There were only two people who knew of Voltaire's hidden financial stashes. His emergency funds. One person was Voltaire himself, and the other was Boris.

Boris would need funding for whatever twisted plans he had in mind and Voltaire knew that he would be expected to pay. His pride strongly opposed the idea of teaming up once again with the man who had in part been responsible for the length of his prison sentence, but his intelligent mind advised him not to let his pride dictate his better judgement. As much as he hated to admit it, Boris was a very clever and cunning individual, and they both had the same goal. Revenge. On all those who had ruined them. All the meddling, beyblading children and all the meddling authorities.

Revenge on them all. Starting from the most meddling. His grandson, Kai.

A cruel, cold smile formed on his lips. Yes. He would enjoy this. It would bring him a great deal of pleasure. He would make sure to discipline Kai correctly this time. He would make Kai respect him and obey his every command.

After all, Voltaire knew Kai's weaknesses. And his beautiful, tainted grandson had no greater weakness than darkness.

The darkness. Black Dranzer.

* * *

Gary munched happily on his third bowl of noodles. Kevin stared at him, open-mouthed, having just finished his first.

'Hey Gary, how many bowls are you gonna eat?' The green-eyed younger boy asked.

'I could eat this all day!' His older and significantly more powerfully-built friend said, his mouth full. 'Mariah sure makes delicious noodles!'

Kevin chuckled. 'Hey, you should ask her to marry you. She'll cook up all kinds of dishes for you every day that way!'

Gary swallowed and then gave out a hearty laugh. 'Come on Kevin, everybody knows who the lucky guy for Mariah is!'

Kevin grinned. 'Yeah, if only Ray would get it together! Sheesh, if that was me, I'd...'

'Hey, did I just hear my name?' Ray asked, walking into the hut at that exact moment, with Mariah right behind him. Luckily, they hadn't heard Gary's preceding comment.

'O...oh, hi Ray! Hey Mariah! Gary and I were just talking about how you make the best noodle dish in the world!' Kevin said.

Mariah laughed, reaching out to ruffle Kevin's hair in a playful manner. 'Don't you think you're being just a little biased there, Kevin?'

'Hey, you don't believe us?' Kevin's eyes lit up suddenly as an idea formed in his mind. 'Let's ask Ray for his opinion!' He held out a full bowl of noodles that had been set aside for his friend.

'Well, all that training has worked up an appetite!' Ray grinned, taking the warm bowl and dropping down to sit on the mat besides Gary. He picked up a pair of chopsticks, and took his first mouthful.

Gary, Kevin, and especially Mariah, all held their breaths.

Ray swallowed and blinked. Then he looked up at Mariah, who stood with her hands clasped in a rather anxious manner.

She mistook his silence as a bad thing and stuttered 'Oh...Ray...is...does it need more salt? Is the sauce too bland? Lee told me it tasted fine!'

Kevin's jaw dropped. 'Ray, what's up with your taste buds, I can't believe you-'

Suddenly, a small and devious smile slowly curved on Ray's perfectly formed lips, as he looked up at Mariah in a manner that made her heart skip a beat.

'It's not fine. It's _perfect_.' He said, and popped another big helping of noodles into his mouth.

Gary laughed and picked up his fourth bowl and held it up to Mariah, saluting her. Kevin chuckled.

'I knew he was kidding!'

Mariah let out her breath, then put her hands on her hips and glared at Ray.

'Very funny Ray!'

Ray merely smiled through another mouthful, and winked in reply.

Mariah turned away to find Lee, feigning indignant anger as she did so. But inside, her heart was singing.

* * *

'Go Wyborg!'

'Go Falborg!'

'Go Seaborg!'

'You guys seriously need some new lines.' Tala remarked dryly, looking up from where he was sitting, trying out different modifications to his Wolborg beyblade. In front of him, his three friends were making their blades weave through an obstacle course set up of any odd pieces of useless furniture that Ian and Bryan had found around.

'Hey, I said it first!' Ian argued. 'Bryan copied me, as usual.'

'Shut it, shrimp!' Bryan snapped back.

'Make me!' Without warning, Ian suddenly sent his beyblade flying towards Bryan's, meaning to knock it off balance and into the wall. But Bryan was fast and cunning, and had anticipated this move. Sneering, he quickly made Falborg swerve out the way, and Ian's blade ended up colliding into the wall instead.

'Argh!' The younger boy cried, frustrated at his miss.

Spencer chuckled. 'You're seriously out of it Ian. You need to practice a lot more!'

'Huh? You too? Tala, they're ganging up on me again!' He whined to his captain. Unfortunately, Tala wasnt too sympathetic.

'Serves you right for deviating from your assigned task anyway.'

'Hmph.' Ian huffed, as he reclaimed his beyblade, and stomped back to his obstacle course. 'Just you wait, I'm gonna be world champ this year!'

Tala smirked and Bryan and Spencer both sniggered.

'Oh shut up!' Ian yelled. 'Why are you always laughing at me?!'

'Who _nose_.' Bryan said, and Spencer laughed harder.

'Guys, that's enough.' Tala interjected, managing to hide his amusement. He got up and walked by Ian, patting the younger boy on the head as he did so.

'Calm down Ian. We only tease you so much because you're youngest-'

'And shortest.' Bryan added.

'-And because you're the unofficial little brother here, whether you like it or not.' Tala quickly added.

'Hmph.' Ian grumbled, trying hard to hide his own amusement. He knew that they teased him so much because they were all so fond of him. Even Bryan, who would sooner die than admit it out loud.

'Alright, let's have a two on two battle.' Tala instructed. 'I think I'm finally happy with my modifications.'

'I'm teaming with Tala!' Ian announced, before anybody else could get a say.

'You mean you're going to hide behind Tala.' Bryan smirked.

'I'll show you!' Ian pointed in what was supposed to be an intimidating manner, but failed miserably, since Bryan was much taller and more strongly built.

'Let the beyblades do the talking!' Tala cut in. 'Ready? Three...two...one...'

''''Let it rip!''''

* * *

Randy paused at the door.

'You better have that money ready within five days, like we agreed, friend.'

'Of course.'

'Good. 'Cause we know where you're headed, and if you screw this up you'll be back here real soon, with hell to pay. You hear me? We're putting our careers on the line here.'

'Your sacrifices won't go by unappreciated, I assure you.'

'Hmph. They better not.' Randy muttered. 'Two more days Boris. Be prepared.'

The heavy door slammed shut and the sound of the lock being turned echoed throughout the cell.

Boris chuckled softly. He was prepared. He was very prepared.

**Author's Note:**

Another update done! Sorry for the slowness, but it's all down to uni work as usual! Did I mention I was dying from that? Its driving me nuts! I haven't been online much because of it. Anyways, thanks so so much for all the kind reviews of the last chapter! They made me happy lol. And OMG Boris will be breaking out very soon! And he wants to free Voltaire too! This can't be good news for poor Kai and the BBoys. Or all the other beybladers and the world in general. But it's great for this story and its readers bwaha! Hope you liked the chapter. Please don't forget to review for me, as reviews make me happy. I eat them lol.

I'm making my chapters shorter so that I can update more often. I'll just end up with more chapters, but at least you all get to read things more often than if I made them huge. I hope everybody's ok with chapter lengths. I just don't have time to sit and do huge ones anymore :( I can write up 2,500 word ones rather fast though!

A few quick responses to some reviews

**Desastrus** You can't see a relation between the story title and content YET lol. It'll all start fitting together soon though. Actually my mention of Black Dranzer here should have lightbulbs flashing in your head. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chibi-Lothlen** Firstly I miss chatting to you insanely! Seconds thanks so much for still following this fic I really appreciate it! I put Bryan in this chapter for you :) Third I'm gonna be sending you an email soonish! You're never on msn anymore well I'm not on it alot either lol but we must chat soon! Now that I like Naruto too we'll have even more silly stuff to laugh over XD.

**Irish Potatoes **People would have to drag me away kicking and screaming in order for me to abandon this fic. My love for writing Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys is too strong and will prevail! Lol. Or my comp would have to explode or something awful and make me lose all my files ..XD Fingers crossed that'll never happen! Thanks for your review!

To everybody else even though I can't reply to all individual reviews, I really do value each and every one on an individual level. Again everyone, thanks loads for all your support!


	9. It Begins

**Chapter VIII: It Begins**

The whispers. He had forgotten about the whispers, the madness that ensued in his mind each time he loaded the cursed item into the launcher.

And the darkness. The darkness was suffocating.

'I...can't...' He choked, the room spinning. He was poisoned from the darkness. It was sucking the life out of him.

Yet he couldn't release the black beyblade he clutched in his left hand. No, he didn't hold it. It held him. Sticking to him like an invisible sheet of night.

It pulsated on his skin, making his entire arm throb from the cold and the pain.

Kai leaned against the wall, gasping for air. How had he been tricked into this again? What had he been thinking?

'...Dr...anzer...' Her name escaped his chipped lips, his throat burning, his body on fire. He was a master of that element. Scorching heat had no effect on him. But this was no normal heat. This was the burning sensation of pure poison. And Dranzer was not there for him. She couldn't help him. Nobody could.

And it was his fault.

This feeling was killing him. But at the same time, it was intoxicating. He needed it. He despised it. He craved and shunned it.

In the smothering silence of the darkness, Black Dranzer's influence and iron grip over him only increased. It wrapped around his heart and turned it to ice, and the pain was crippling, numbing; it brought him to life just as much as it killed him.

_Launch me_, it whispered in the depths of his mind. _Launch me, free me._

He couldn't. He wouldn't. If he did, there would be no escape. Black Dranzer's darkness was so much more intense than he remembered. It was so much of suffocating, so much more exhilarating.

His thoughts were contradictions, much like his own emotions. Still the whispers came to him, wrapping around his senses like luxurious black velvet.

_Launch me, launch me, free me, free me, freemefreemefreemefreemefreemefree..._

His right hand moved as if it had a life of its own, beyond his mind's control.

_No!_ A desperate voice screamed from a tiny compressed corner in the farthest depths of his mind. _No, don't be a fool, don't do this again! Release it!_

The voice of reason, of sanity, of clarity, was swallowed by the darkness in moments.

_Yes._..release it. He had to release it.

His fingers gripped tightly onto the rip cord, ready to launch. His entire being trembled from the cold sweat that the searing, poisonous heat left him in.

His mind had told him to release Black Dranzer.

His body was only willing to oblige.

* * *

Kai jolted out of sleep, eyes wide like round saucers, glassed over with the terror that had carried over from his nightmare. He realised he was holding his breath and slowly let it out, carefully, as if he feared he would breath out fire and set the whole room alight.

Chest heaving, he sat up slowly. He had broken out in a cold sweat, much like his nightmare self. But the thing that troubled him most was the subject of his nightmare.

Kai hadn't dreamt of Black Dranzer in years. In fact, he hadn't dreamt of Black Dranzer since he had had it destroyed years earlier. After his grandfather had given him the bit-chip to use against Spencer in the Russian world championship finals, Kai had kept it. A week later, after Tyson had been crowned world champ, after his grandfather had been arrested, and a day before the BladeBreakers were set to fly back to Japan, Kai, unbeknownst to all, had gone to Lake Baikal once again. Alone. And he had dropped the remnants of the severely cracked Black Dranzer bit-chip into the deep, freezing lake, after creating a tiny opening in the thick sheet of ice.

Running a hand through his sleep-dishevelled hair, Kai's eyes fell to the glass and crystal cabin across the large room; the cabin that held all his Dranzer beyblades, including the most recent incarnation that Kenny had spent a week creating for him. Kai had accepted it with a seemingly unimpressed 'hn'; in reality however, he had been very pleased. He had taken it apart and added his own personal choice of attack ring; other than that, Kenny had gotten its ingredients just right. Kai now got out of bed and padded over to the cabin, carefully sliding open the glass door and taking the latest Dranzer beyblade in his hand. The Dranzer bit-chip stared up at him soundlessly.

He had cracked the Black Dranzer chip using Dranzer. Kai now recalled the rage with which he had launched Dranzer at the dark bit-chip. Black Dranzer had made a fool of him. He had played right into Voltaire's hands. Dranzer, sharing in his fury, had decimated the bit in seconds with a mighty screech. It had combusted in a mini explosion of intense, angry fire. An ugly, darker screech had erupted at that precise moment of breaking; Black Dranzer's own fury at being abandoned and betrayed by the only individual powerful enough to wield it and feed its dark energy. When Kai had dropped the remains in the icy waters, the relief had been immense. He had fallen to his knees. And he had known from that moment that he was truly free of Boris, the Abbey, Black Dranzer, and most importantly, his scheming grandfather.

_So why am I dreaming of Black Dranzer again, after all this time? Why now? It's been destroyed for four years. It's gone. I'll never give into its influence again._

His fingers closed tightly around the Dranzer beyblade. It glinted from the silver light of the moon that spilled in through one of the slightly opened windows. Kai never did like to close the curtains of his room at night. He always liked to see the sky and the stars, and the moon. Tonight, it was cloudier than usual, given the coldness of the temperature outside. Kai walked over to the window, staring out into the night, Dranzer still in his hand. As if sensing his unrest, the beyblade radiated warmth.

Kai looked down at the beyblade in his hand once again. Dranzer glinted amber for a spilt second, and a small smile touched Kai's lips.

'I'm too old for silly nightmares, huh Dranzer?' He said softly, knowing very well only she could hear him. His eyes then moved back to look up at the moon through the crystal clear, impeccably polished windows.

_I only dreamt of Black Dranzer because I've been thinking about my past a lot lately_; Kai reasoned to himself. After discovering the photographs of who he was very sure were his parents, he had spent a lot of time in the attic, looking through many more old things.

And who could blame him for thinking about his past? That's what coming to Russia always did to him; it always made him remember his roots, something he never considered when he was in Japan. Japan made him feel safe and secure. But his past in Russia was a chest of secrets and unknown stories that he wasn't sure he wanted to uncover, even if he knew he would have to confront all the truths eventually.

Despite reassuring himself, and feeling Dranzer's silent, comforting presence radiating from the blade he gripped in his right hand, Kai still felt an inexplicable sense of foreboding. The same uncomfortable feeling he had gotten when he had come to Russia, 4 years ago, and seen Boris again for the first time since his childhood. The same feeling he had gotten 2 years ago, when seeing Brooklyn for the first time. The same whispers of alarm that always went off in his mind, warning him that something wasn't quite right.

Now, staring out into the night, Kai suddenly found himself contemplating what in the world could be wrong.

* * *

Zikomo shifted uncomfortably on his feet, glancing rather nervously as Matsu input a security password. Randy stood by the door, arms folded, making sure that no unwanted security guards came waltzing in the room. On the chair next to Matsu, was a navy blue guard's uniform, folded neatly. It looked completely innocent, but was about to be a tool used in a serious crime.

'One more code and we're set.' Matsu said calmly, his fingers dancing swiftly over the control panel. He had disabled the cameras in the camera control panel room, so they could talk freely, without worrying about anybody hearing or seeing them.

Randy caught Zikomo frowning, and frowned himself.

'Hey, you better not screw this up, you hear?' He said.

'The only thing that's gonna get us screwed is your big mouth!' Zikomo shot back. In truth, he was very nervous. But he kept telling himself to think of the money. It would be worth it. He couldn't back out now.

'Quiet you two. Are Jurgen and Keiji on guard at the gates?' Matsu asked, as he continued to input data into the system.

Randy turned his attention to the Japanese man. 'Yeah. We're all set, as soon as you finish doin' what you have to do.'

As if on cue, Matsu sat back, satisfied. 'I'm all done.'

Zikomo couldn't believe how insanely calm both Randy and Matsu were acting. They were about to break a convicted felon out of prison and they were talking as if they were doing something they did every day. Although they had gone over the plan and details of the escape a thousand times over, Zikomo was nervous that something unplanned and unforeseen would go wrong, they'd all get caught, and then they'd be the ones behind bars, losing the money, their jobs, and their families.

There was a lot at stake.

Matsu looked at both Randy and Zikomo. 'You guys now have 30 minutes before the shifts change, to get him out. I've disabled the cameras on the cell's floor and the aisle where Balkov's cell is located. I'll keep an eye-out here, but when Aoki comes to take over in half an hour, I have to turn it all back on. So you actually have about 25 minutes. Get going!'

'Great work friend. I'll radio you when we're out. Keep an eye on Jurgen and Keiji outside.' Randy nodded at him.

Matsu nodded back. 'You two just worry about getting it done right. I've got you covered here.'

Randy looked at Zikomo. 'I can almost smell that money. You ready?'

Zikomo swallowed. 'Yeah.' He managed.

Randy grinned. 'Let's do it.'

* * *

Boris was thinking as he waited. Planning. He was planning exactly how he would break Voltaire out of prison. He had a rough idea, but again, it would involve bribery with money that he didn't have.

He was going to get the money. He was very confident that Voltaire would cooperate with him. After all, they were both jailed for life. They had nothing to lose. Why not exact revenge on all those who had damned them to begin with, before going down, rather than going down without a fight?

The Russian smirked. Yes, he would get the money, but whether those who were aiding him in his escape would was another matter. They threatened that if he tried anything funny, he would be back behind bars before he could say ''Russian roulette''. But they were underestimating his cunning. He and Voltaire had run the Abbey for many, many years before the pesky Tyson and his friends had lead to the discovery of its real purpose and training methods. He had been running it way before Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai had even been born. Way before Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian had come into the world.

Boris was not a fool. The same couldn't be said for the security guards who were breaking him out on this night. The purple-haired man chuckled despite himself. Such fools. So trusting.

Just like Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian had been. Boris's mood fell at the mere thought of his former students. But Kai had never been trusting. Even as a child, although he had performed all the tests and tasks that all the other students had to do, he had always had a rebellious streak in him. A brightness in his eyes and a keenness that warned of the fire that burned intensely inside.

Boris's eyes narrowed. Who would he punish first? He knew Voltaire would want to deal with his grandson. But Boris was spoiled for choice. Tala? Bryan? Spencer? Ian? Tyson? Brooklyn for failing him? Garland, MingMing, Mystel and Crusher for having him invest in them, only to turn and abandon him and BEGA?

No. He would start with Tala. Tala who had ruined everything; his defeat at the hands of Garland that left him hospitalised in a coma had fuelled Tyson and his friends to rebel against the BEGA league, when they were so close to joining it. Tala's defeat had driven a guilt-stricken, furious Kai to return and battle Brooklyn; that battle had won the entire tournament for Tyson, and inspired the world champion to victory. Two years on, Boris's rage at the humiliation of being taken down thanks to the meddling of his former students was still intense. Tala. It was all Tala's fault. So he would begin with Tala.

He was snapped out of his dark thoughts by the sound of the locks being unbolted. The heavy door was scraped open, and two figures stood at the doorway. One of them Boris knew; it was Randy. The other he could only assume was one of the other associates in on the plan. The man stepped into the cell and threw a pile of clothing at Boris.

'Get changed into those.' He said, in a tight, tense voice that was hushed. 'And make it quick!'

**Author's Note**

_Bwahahaaa. Cliff hangers are evil! And I love to write them lol. So you can all guess what the next chapter will be. The breakout! Finally, some action. But poor Tala and friends. What will become of them once creepy Boris is set loose back in the world!? Keep reading to find out: D_

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I am just v. busy, and have been as I posted on my profile page. But goodness, 130 reviews?!! I've never had this many for such a small amount of chapters! I'm so very happy all you guys are enjoying the story! I hope you like this chapter too, although I was evil to cut it off where I did lol. Please keep reviewing, as I love reviews. They make me feel all squishy happeh XD I love writing Beyblade and the BBoys. Hope it shows in every chapter I submit, because I'm always striving to keep them all in character! I've obviously thrown in my OCs too. But they will only play necessary parts. Don't worry! I'm not gonna pair the beautiful Blitzkrieg Boys with some random nobody girls XD; or boys oO;;_

_Wheee and now for a few responses to reviews!_

_Raging Phoenix: ZOMFG!?£"!? YOU REVIEWED FOR LITTLE OLD ME??!! 3 I nearly had a heart attack when I saw your name lol. How unexpected but wonderful! ; ) Thanks so much for your great review hun. It means a lot coming from you. AND LOOK I DIDN'T CALL YOU U KNOW WOT XDD_

_re: your comment about me finishing you're right, time races by and I don't have loads of it, but I'll do my best to get as far as I can with the story. Once the evil guys are free things will move pretty fast. You'll see. Get on msn and I'll explain all to your bored self XD but I'd like you to keep reviewing as you're good at pointing out flaws in my work XD_

_CucumberPickles__: Don't worry, here's one beyblade and Kai Hiwatari fan that hopefully won't be disappearing any time soon! Thanks so much for your kind review as always. I'm glad you enjoy my stories : )_

_Kadaj Souba: Please send a huge hello to Chibi from me next time you bother her lol. Although I'm going to try and contact her too, as it's been so long and I miss talking to her: ( She got me hooked on Naruto which I'm only not writing fics about because I'm so dedicated to this beyblade one XD Thanks for your review!_

_Desastrus: The connection between the title and the story will get really obvious in the chapters to come lol. Thanks for your review and hope you keep reading!_

_Kai Hiwatari1: No relation to the mighty Kai Hiwatari himself are you? For your sake I hope not XD; thanks for your review and hope you keep following the fic!_

_Irish Potatoes: Thanks again for another review! It's great hearing from you as ever : )_

_Crimson Breeze: Another regular reviewer. Thanks so much for your feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Narwe Silverflame, __Queen Dark Amethyst__ and __jellybean-kitty__: Thanks to each and every one of you for your regular reviews too. I hope you like the new chapter and thanks for sticking with the story and being so patient with my lousy updating record : ) And about Kai falling for BD again, of course it's possible! I'm not going to spoil the plot, but it's not just BD in its mormal season 1 form XD so it's err...a lot more tempting XD. _

_Mimicking Karma__: I loved your review. It was so long! And such great feedback! Thanks so very much! And yeah, I'm basically following the__ 'I don't give a damn about you...except sometimes I do' Kai model as you wrote lol. That's exactly how I see him; pretending he doesn't give a damn, but in his heart of hearts, he's keeping an eye out for those important to him XD and I totally agree, Black Dranzer adds mischief to any mix. I'm going to have great fun writing about BD. I see your point about everyone being so in character. I hope that doesn't make things to boring and predictable. I'll try to make some more interesting character developments as the story progresses, but I'll never have the characters deviate to dramatically from their anime selves. Lol like Bryan opening a school in south Africa and Gary killing Tyra Banks. That made me laugh XD_

_Anyone I missed out, your reviews mean just as much to me as those I mentioned. It's just I can't reply to all, it's against rules. In fact I shouldn't even be replying at all but oh well xD. I'll keep it shorter next time. Thanks to all again and watch this space for an update!_


	10. Breaking Out

**Chapter IX: Breaking Out**

Randy poked his head out of the cell, peering around for any unwanted company. Although Matsu was keeping an eye out for them from the camera control panel room, Randy couldn't help but be on the lookout himself.

Satisfied that all was clear, he motioned for the two others in his party to follow. Zikomo stepped out looking extremely nervous, and after him, to the eyes of any other person came another security guard. Boris was dressed in the garb of a prison officer, complete with hat and a name tag that read 'Donald'. Zikomo had tried to argue against the use of such a ridiculous name but Randy had declared that his choice was perfect, and anyway, they didn't have any other spare name tag.

Randy locked the prison cell and turned to Boris, who shifted uncomfortably in clothes that were a little too tight on him for his liking.

'This uniform is much too small.' He muttered.

'Hey, this here isn't a tailor made clothing company.' Randy hissed back. 'You heard the expression beggars can't be choosers, friend? Well that's what you are. Now you pull your shoulders back and stand tall and play the part of prison guard. Keep your mouth shut if anyone addresses you besides me or Ziko. We'll answer any questions. You just don't act suspicious.'

Silently outraged at being called a beggar, Boris gritted his teeth and reasoned that he was in no position to make demands. He told himself it would all change once he was on that flight to Moscow. Once he arrived there, he would not be the one begging.

Smothering a smile, he followed Randy. Zikomo walked behind Boris, wiping the sweat off his forehead, trying to act as casually as he could.

The three marched down the corridor and toward the security desk. There was a security desk on every floor, with camera screens that allowed officers to keep an eye on the entire floor. Matsu had input codes into the central motherboard in the control panel and switched the video screens on the floor to reflect those of the floor above, thus disabling and masking the actual camera screens on the floor that Randy and Zikomo were breaking Boris out from.

The guard who sat at the desk doing paperwork looked up at the three approaching officers. Luckily he had not bothered to keep an eye on the cameras as Randy and Zikomo had pulled Boris from his cell. If he had, he would have wondered why he did not see the two officers in the camera screens.

'Randy? Now I could've sworn only two of you passed here earlier.' The man said.

Zikomo's stomach lurched.

_Play it cool_. He told himself. _Play it cool and nothing will go wrong_.

Randy's own heart leapt but he turned and coolly saluted the officer.

'Hey Haruki. You only missed our trainee officer. Happens all the time eh? Remember poor Chuuya?' He added, not letting Haruki answer about the trainee officer.

Haruki scratched his head, looking at Boris. He wondered how he could have missed such a tall figure. Then he looked at the name tag and chuckled, shaking his head. 'This one's got such a funny name. Donald like that duck from the cartoons eh?' He said in Japanese to Randy, who also laughed. A little too loudly, Zikomo thought.

'Hi Donald!' Haruki greeted. 'How do you like the work here?'

Zikomo cast a nervous look at Boris. He knew the man's Japanese was very basic; nowhere fluent enough to continue an in-depth conversation.

'Uh...he's kind of still taking Japanese classes.' Zikomo offered.

'Oh I see!' Haruki nodded in understanding. Then in broken English, he said 'Happy to work in Japanese prison, yes? More clean than American prison yes?' He laughed after this phrase.

'Hai, hai.' Boris replied, perfectly calmly.

Randy laughed rather nervously. It was definitely time to get moving. They had just 20 minutes. 'Well, we gotta go show him some ropes as they say. See you later Haruki, and take it easy on the coffee, friend!'

Haruki, smiling, waved as they moved on, and went back to his paperwork.

Randy grabbed Boris's arm as they rounded a corner. 'I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut! You wanna screw us up or what?!' He hissed under his breath.

'I was merely playing the part as you instructed.' Boris replied flatly.

'Yeah well quit being such a wise-arse. You wouldn't last a minute without us here. No more chatter, you hear?! Or it's back to the cell for you!'

_And it will be goodbye money for you_, Boris thought, but said nothing. They descended the remaining floors with little hindrance, but as they rounded a corner on the ground floor where the exit was located, Randy and Zikomo's radio equipment beeped in warning. The three stopped and Randy raised the walkie talkie to his ear.

'Matsu? What's up?'

'Er...' Matsu sounded rather nervous, in contrast to his cool exterior when they had last seen and heard from him in the control room. 'The head's round the corner. You're gonna have to show your swipe cards.'

'The head?' Zikomo overheard. 'Oh man, oh no! We're screwed!'

'Shut up, we're not screwed!' Randy hissed back. 'Matsu, does he look like he's moving anytime soon?'

'No, they're running some sort of security checks. Ah...there's no way around it.' Matsu's voice replied.

'Shit.' Randy muttered. 'Hey, can't you get him to the camera security room and err...pretend that something's out of hand?'

'You mean you'd like me to tell him about our plan?' Matsu replied sarcastically. 'I can't do that and you know it. Think of something. Boris has a card, right?'

'Man I...I didn't get him a swipe card!' Zikomo hissed, looking utterly terrified. 'I didn't think of that...man you never told me about no swipe card!'

'I said get him a uniform. The swipe card is part of the uniform, just like the name tag! How can you be so stupid?' Randy snapped back at him. 'No swipe card, no getting out of this building!'

Boris was fuming. The incompetent fools were going to ruin his only chance of escaping, when the exit to freedom was just around the corner!

'If I may interrupt this wonderful discussion for a moment-' Boris started.

'You shut up!' Randy snarled at him. 'Just keep quiet.'

'But I have an idea, gentlemen.'

'We can handle this! We don't need to listen to advice from a scumbag!' Randy replied angrily.

But Zikomo was looking at Boris. He knew the man was intelligent; he had read and heard so. Randy wiped sweat from his brow and took a deep breath.

'Zikomo said he never got a swipe card.' He informed Matsu.

'So I heard. You guys talk any louder and you'll give yourselves away!' Matsu's furious voice snapped back.

'So what's the plan?' Randy asked him.

'You either give him one of your swipe cards or you go back to the locker room on the second floor and you make him one. That'll cut down at least 10 minutes and that'll leave you under 10 to get out the gate. It's not enough!'

Randy frowned. 'We can't give him one of our cards. It has our personal IDs and the head will be watching. He'll know Donald's ID is mine or Zikomo's!'

'Well think of something, because I'm turning those cameras back on in just sixteen minutes!' Matsu hissed, and the connection was cut.

'Damn it!' Randy cursed. 'I should've known this was going too smoothly to be true!'

Boris gritted his teeth. 'Gentlemen, if I may-'

'I said you keep your mouth-' Randy began again, but this time Zikomo interjected.

'Hey Randy, lay down your stupid ego and listen to the man! He says he has an idea and unless you can think of something in the next three minutes, you should listen to what he has to say! We need at least 10 minutes to get out the gate! Time is ticking man, we have to trust him!'

Randy glared at Zikomo, then even more heatedly at Boris. 'Well?' He snapped at length. 'What's your brilliant idea?'

'Why, distraction, of course.' Boris said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing.

'Say what?' Zikomo suddenly regretted giving the felon a chance.

'Distraction? What kind of dumb idea is that?' Randy stared incredulously.

'It's simple. You give me one of your swipe cards. Then you go and inform the head of this prison that you cannot find yours. He will naturally issue you a replacement, will he not?'

'You think the head is an idiot?' Zikomo said, in disbelief. 'He'll know something's up, man. He's like a hound that can sniff blood from miles away!'

'Only if you spill some.' Boris said, cryptically. 'You told me to play the part.' He looked at Randy. 'You shouldn't even have to act. You simply distract them long enough for them not to notice us slip by, or the ID numbers that register on screen.'

Randy stared hard at Boris. 'And if it doesn't work? Then you screwed us up!'

'No escape, no reward.' Boris replied matter-of-factly. 'We can all return as we were, gentlemen.'

Zikomo and Randy exchanged glances.

'Man, we've come too far to go back now. Jurgen and Keiji are waiting for us outside!' Zikomo whispered.

Randy swallowed. He was out of ideas, and he reasoned that if he was convincing enough, he would get a replacement card. He was a very good liar. The head officer of the prison was good at sniffing out liars. It would be a very even battle that could go either way. But there were no other alternatives.

_I gotta do this. I'm a man! I can't wimp out! That money is just waiting for me!_ Randy thought, and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he looked at Zikomo and Boris. He fished a hand into the pocket of his shirt and handed Boris the swipe card, not pleased that he had to rely on the man's idea.

'You use this the way you see Zikomo use it, you hear? Once you're out, you'll need it again at the gates. After that, you give it back to me, hear? You both swipe out about two minutes after I start telling my story, when I have everyone distracted.'

'You up for this man?' Zikomo said worriedly.

'I'll do this. You just get him out. Once you've met with Jurgen and Keiji it'll be fine. It'll all be fine. Just wait here until I beep you on the radio. I'll follow you out as soon as I can.'

Zikomo nodded. Randy turned, then abruptly stopped and turned back to Boris.

'You.' He shoved a finger at the man. 'You better have that money ready as we planned, or else I swear...' He shook his finger, and then turned to perform his task.

Boris looked after him, a small, sly smile forming on his lips. Zikomo was oblivious. He was far too nervous to notice.

* * *

Tala heard the satisfying click of the bit-chip fitting in place in the Wolborg beyblade he held in his hand.

Wolborg. His trusted bit-beast had stood by his side for so many years. He still remembered when he had first been given his original Wolborg beyblade. It was long gone; when he was back in the Abbey, old beyblades were discarded, crushed, and then incinerated. They were regarded as trash. Memorabilia was something sentimental, and sentiments were regarded as weakness in the Abbey.

And yet Wolborg would always remind Tala of his past in the Abbey. For it was there that he had first received the bit-chip, and it had been with him ever since. Wolborg was an artificially created bit-beast; so were Bryan, Spencer and Ian's - something Kai liked to remind them of every once in a while.

'Dranzer's one of the sacred four. A real bit-beast. You guys got stuck with the results of lab tests.' He would taunt. Bryan would look at him murderously. Spencer would sigh. Ian would just mutter under his breath that he really could whoop Kai's beyblade any day if he was actually bothered to, and Tala - well, Tala would roll his eyes and think that if he actually got a cheque for every time Kai said that, he would be living in a mansion himself by now.

On a tangent, Tala's reflections moved to Boris. But he pushed the thought away. He wouldn't think about the man any more. He was out of their lives forever. Tala vowed he would never again be victim to the man's evil schemes. All that bad history was behind him. Now he just had the most simple of things to worry about. Normal, everyday things.

'Hey Tala.' Spencer's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 'We're out of potatoes. Bryan and I are going to get some. Want to come along?'

_Normal things such as running out of potatoes_, Tala thought, and smirked despite himself. 'No thanks. I'm trying out some different blade combinations. You two go ahead. But when you get back, you'll need to think about customising your blades too.'

'Right.' Spencer smiled. 'Uh, Ian's still sleeping. You might want to drag him out of bed sometime soon. He's being way too lazy lately.'

'I'll give him some work to do.' Tala agreed.

'See you later.' Spencer said, and moments later he and Bryan had left, the creaky door closing behind them. Tala walked to the old window and looked out at the falling snow, and at the figures of his two friends disappearing down the path.

After years of living such an abnormal life, it was nice to finally be normal.

* * *

Dipping her feet into the hot spring was so relaxing. Mariah closed her eyes, turned her face up to the moonlight, and smiled. They said cats hated water, and it was true, she didn't like getting too wet. But immersing her tired little feet into the soothing waters was just what she needed after a hard day's work.

She found her thoughts drifting to the events of the day. Old master Tao had chased Kevin around half the village for forgetting to bring him his daily fill of water from the so-called 'magic well'. It was just a normal well, but master Tao had his superstitions and Lee, Gary, Ray and Mariah had watched in astonishment at how far the old man had run after their mischievous team-mate.

Mariah let out an amused chuckle. Ray had finally gotten their elder to calm down, and had gone to fetch him three buckets for compensation. Of course Ray's charm and smiled worked wonders and old master Tao was soon inviting Kevin to drink some of the water with him. Poor little Kevin had passed.

_Ray_, Mariah thought. Just his name made her feel happy and comforted. She was so glad that he was staying in the village. It was a longer stay than any of his previous visits, and he seemed to be very relaxed and at home. Still, she found herself thinking sadly how soon it would be before he left them again. When he did, he was always gone for such a long time, and Mariah missed him so much.

A soft rustle in the bushes behind her made her eyes snap open, and instantly, she was alert, her head whipping around, surveying the area behind her. When there was no more movement or sound for another two minutes, she shrugged, and turned her face to look at the beautiful landscape before her. The moon shone down on the water of the hot spring, turning it into a pool of misty silver. Despite the heat, she shivered, and then looked behind her again. She was sure there was someone there. She could just feel it.

'Kevin, is that you?' She called out. Her green-haired friend frequently liked to sneak up on her in the dark in the hopes of scaring her. Unfortunately he was the one who usually ended up getting scared.

There was another rustle, and Mariah's heart began to pound. Lee would surely tell her off for wandering away from the village alone at night, and a second later a blur of movement surprised her so much that she tilted to the side and lost her balance, feeling her body fall towards the hot spring.

'Eeek!' She shrieked, when a strong hand grabbed hold of her arms and steadied her. When the world stopped spinning, she found herself looking into wide, golden eyes and a face that was grinning impishly.

'Ray!' She exclaimed angrily. Just what was it these days with Ray trying to push her into waterfalls and hot springs? She blushed at one less than innocent possible interpretation of such a thought, and pushed him away, scooting away from the edge if the spring and drawing her knees up to her chest, cradling her body protectively.

'Heh heh, sorry Mariah. Kevin told me how he's always failing at scaring you and I figured I'd give it a shot, just to prove to him that he needs a change in tactics.'

'You didn't scare me!' Mariah said indignantly, and turned her head away dismissively.

Ray's grin softened. 'Hey, I've upset you. I guess that was pretty mean of me. Here. I've got something to make it up to you.'

Mariah stubbornly refused to look his way, but in the corner of her eye she saw something bright in his hand. Reluctantly, she turned her head a little and saw that he held out a beautiful white rose to her.

In her head, she thought how corny it was. But then she found herself wondering where he had gotten the rose from. She had never seen a white rose bush around the village before, or even close to it, and white roses were her favourites. Just how had he known that?

'Sorry.' He smiled his irresistibly charming smile. 'Forgive me?'

Ray skipped telling her that he had seen the rose and thought of her. He didn't want to make things awkward between them.

Mariah rolled her eyes and snatched the rose from him, carefully avoiding the thorns, and pretended to be unimpressed; but her heart was pounding at the sweet gesture, cliché or not.

'I'll think about it.' She replied, stroking the soft velvety petals against her right cheek. Ray took this as an invitation and sat down beside her, and together they looked at the spectacular view before them.

'Y'know, Lee would be pretty mad to know you're out here alone at this time of night.' Ray said at length.

'I can take care of myself. He's so overprotective.' Mariah frowned.

'You know us guys. We need a lady to protect, or else our egos get all messed up. It's really old fashioned.'

Mariah bit her lip, but couldn't stop the giggle that escaped.

'Not all guys are gentlemen like you and Lee, Ray.' She said.

Ray cast a sidelong look at her and grinned again. She shook her head and sighed, then changed the subject.

'What were you doing out of your hut? Training?'

'Yeah. Driger's getting a little rusty lately. But I've needed a break from beyblading. Its let me put my mind to other important things.'

'Oh?' Mariah looked at him, curiously. 'Like what Ray?'

'Helping around here. Thinking about stuff...you know.' Ray replied vaguely.

'Stuff?' Mariah repeated.

'You know...just the future. I guess I'm thinking ahead. It's a bad habit, I guess. Max and Tyson are always telling me to stop.'

'But not Kai, I suppose?' Mariah asked.

Ray chuckled. 'Nah. Kai's always quiet, but he's king of planning ahead.'

A silence fell between them, but it wasn't an awkward one. In his mind, Ray wondered whether he ought to tell Mariah that his thinking of the future involved her. In her mind, Mariah wondered whether to tell Ray that she really hoped he would be a part of her future. But both of them remained silent, because the night was so perfect, and neither wanted to risk ruining it.

* * *

'Boss!' Randy greeted, smiling widely at his superior. 'It's a rare honour to see you here!'

The head of security looked up from the clipboard he held and nodded at Randy. Then he went back to writing on the form he was filling out.

Randy was a nervous wreck but he prayed that it wasn't showing. His palms felt clammy and he was glad that he was wearing gloves.

'Hey.' Randy greeted the three other security officers who sat at the main reception area on the prison's ground floor. They nodded and one of them regarded Randy with a tilted head.

'What're you doing all the way down here?'

'Ah, just going outside for a breather. Been cooped up on that floor all day and I'm starting to get a headache!'

'Someone's covering for you, I hope.' The head of security said.

Another brown haired officer laughed. 'This is Randy, boss! He works like clockwork!'

The head nodded and looked a Randy. 'And I acknowledge that fact. This prison prides itself on being excellent in security and function. It would not be possible without quality guards such as yourselves.'

Randy laughed rather nervously. 'Heh heh, say boss, you're making us feel all awkward with your compliments!'

'I'll say.' A black haired officer agreed.

'Er...' Randy scratched the back of his neck, heart pounding as he prepared himself to carry out Boris's suggestion. He vowed that if the plan didn't work, he would kick the Russian's sorry behind himself. 'It's kinda ironic that you should say I'm like clockwork on the day that I'm not...'

The third officer, who was bald and had a friendly looking face, chuckled. 'Randy, is the old age finally getting to you?'

'Hey, you can talk about old age, I'd say it's time for you to retire!'

All the officers laughed and the head smiled slightly.

'So what's up?' The brown haired officer asked.

'Well, I kinda came down to get some fresh air, and I realised that I must've misplaced my swipe card somewhere, even though I obviously had it with me in the morning!'

The head looked up with a displeased look on his face. 'This is a mistake that a rookie officer would make Randy. Not an officer of your reputation and service.'

'Yeah, you're really very right and I'm really sorry.'

'Misplaced your card again? You didn't lose it to an inmate did you?' The black haired man raised an eyebrow.

'Don't be stupid.' Randy replied, his throat feeling dry. 'I'm sure it's up on my desk with Haruki, like normal. I can't be asked to go all that way up, so would one of you guys lend me your cards so I can go have a quick coffee outside?'

'Sure, I'll lend you my card.' The bald officer said. 'I've just been out so-'

'No.' The head suddenly interrupted, looking up from his clipboard again. 'Lost cards are not to be taken lightly.'

'Boss, it's not lost, I'm pretty sure.' Randy insisted. 'It's not the first time I've misplaced my card. It's a bad habit and I should probably get fired for it.' He joked.

The other officers laughed

The head didn't look amused. 'Misplaced cards are a serious issue. It costs money to provide replacements, and if inmates somehow manage to get hold of any...'

'That reminds me, do you remember that time when that rookie officer dropped his card in the hall where inmates were having lunch?' The black haired officer recalled.

As they began to talk, Randy reached into his blazer's inner pocket and pressed the small button on his walkie talkie.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the corner, Zikomo had counted more than 2 minutes, and looked nervously at Boris. They had been listening to the conversation, and Randy had just given the signal. Zikomo knew it was now or never to make their move.

'Ok...n...now we're gonna do this thing now. You just follow me. Keep your eyes on the floor ok? Randy's got them all distracted and er...so we should make it out ok. I'm gonna take your card and swipe you out first. Once you're out, don't act shifty! I'll be right behind you and then you just uh...you follow me. Got all that?'

Boris nodded, feeling rather apprehensive himself.

'Ok...ok...oh man you better have that money...' Zikomo said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, and taking a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. 'Ok, let's go.'

* * *

'Yeah, I remember that incident!' Randy replied, along with the other officers. But inside he was getting worried. Where were Zikomo and Boris? And why hadn't they swiped out yet? He was going to get the replacement card in moments and they didn't have much time left until the shifts changed and the cameras were put back on. As if on cue, he saw two figures emerge from round the corner, from the corner of his vision, and his stomach knotted tightly. The officers were still deep in conversation about the lost card incident, but the head, although listening to the conversation, was not fully involved in it.

Randy knew he had to act quickly and think of some way to grab the head's full attention, so he blurted out the first thing that came to his head as the other officers continued in their discussion.

'Hey boss, I have some great news I'd like to share with you!'

His superior didn't look up from his clipboard. 'What's that?'

From the corner of his vision, Randy saw Zikomo and Boris pass behind the head. He felt sick, but swallowed it down.

'Uh...my missus and I are trying for another baby!'

That did get the head's attention. He looked up, eyebrows raised. 'What, another one?'

'Yeah we'd like to extend the family more.' Randy rubbed the back of his neck, grinning, although he felt it looked more like a cringe.

'But how many do you already have?'

'Four sir!'

'A fifth child? I have two and they're a handful enough...'

Zikomo and Boris had reached the doors and Randy heard the single beeping alarm sound indicate that someone had swiped incorrectly. Randy silently swore. He knew it was nerves, but if his partner in crime repeated the mistake the head of security would surely notice the alarm sound and turn around to investigate.

'Yeah, we're big on kids. But you know, to have them, you have to get pretty busy, if you know what I mean, heh heh heh...'

The head chuckled. 'You aren't finished yet, eh? Well I'm very happy for you and hope all goes well. Children are to be cherished after all.'

Boris had left the building and Zikomo was now swiping out. Randy's relief was immense, but he knew they weren't out of danger left.

'Thanks boss. Uh...can I get that card now?'

The head looked right up at Randy, making eye-contact. It took all of Randy's will power not to avert his gaze guiltily.

'Randy,' His superior said sternly, 'I have good faith in you and I don't want you to make this mistake again. Keep your card on you at all times. I want this back when you return from your break.' He dug into his shirt pocket and took out a temporary swipe card. Randy took it and grinned.

'I assure you it won't happen again. Thanks boss. See you all in a bit.'

The head nodded. 'Don't forget to sign out in the log book.'

'Sure.' Randy replied and did so. The other officers were still talking and didn't notice him leave. Randy knew that the electronic swipe records would be checked tomorrow, and he hoped that nobody would notice that his card had been used. Even if they did, he reasoned he could think of a good enough excuse. In another week's time he would not have to return to work at all. As he swiped out, he saw Zikomo and Boris were already halfway to the watch tower where Jurgen and Keiji were waiting for them.

He raised his radio to establish a connection with Matsu.

'Well?' His accomplice's voice demanded, after some static interference.

'We're heading towards the gates now. How long we got?'

'Seven minutes. Hurry up! I have to start turning the cameras back on in only 4 minutes!'

'Got it. We're almost there buddy! Get ready to get down here when the shifts change.' He said, running to catch up with the other two.

'Don't mess this up!' Matsu's voice replied, and the connection was cut.

Randy caught up with Zikomo and Boris. Zikomo appeared to be a nervous wreck.

'Man, I can't believe I did that, when I swiped wrong I thought I was caught for sure, I thought-!'

'Get a grip! We're nearly there!' Randy snapped. Then he turned to Boris as they continued to walk. 'Listen up dirt-bag. We get you on that flight, and we meet you in Moscow a week from now, got it? One week maximum. That's the deal. They're gonna figure out you're missing pretty soon, and we've been careful to hide our tracks in every way possible. Jurgen's an expert in this kind of thing, so we're well covered. But I swear, you don't have that money within a week, and you're fried. Got it? You'll be fried. Keiji's gonna give you all the contact details and everything else you need. You just worry about getting your friend out in Russia and getting us our money. Hear me?'

'I assure you gentlemen; you will have your rewards.' Boris replied flatly.

'Yeah we better, 'coz this experience has shortened my life-span by about 10 years!' Zikomo muttered.

They approached two waiting figures. They stood in the darkness, away from the bright security floodlights. One of the men Boris recognised. It was Jurgen. He was holding a rifle in his hand. Next to him stood an unfamiliar man, who Boris supposed was Keiji, the final member of the team.

'Ok, we're all set. We have five minutes to do this!' Randy said, not wasting time on greetings.

Keiji held up a brown parcel to Boris, and said stonily: 'Passport, flight ticket and everything else you need's in here.'

Boris took the package. Jurgen regarded him.

'We have clothes for you to change into at the airport, in the back of the car. Until then stay in your guard uniform. It'll make it hard for anybody to recognise you. The shifts will be changing in a few minutes. You and I will go outside to where the car is waiting. Keiji will cover us from the tower; we are just two officers going home for the day. Matsu will join us on the outside once he gets down from his station. We'll wait in the car for him.'

'Is he going to have to swipe out again?' Zikomo asked, frowning worriedly.

'No. We've taken care of that. Everything's set. You two just get back inside and act normal.' Jurgen replied.

Zikomo gave Randy back his swipe card, which Randy hid in the inside pocket of his blazer.

'Remember, one week friend.' Randy said, looking at Boris. They all did. 'One week or the party's over.'

'One week.' Boris agreed, silently smug.

'You better have that money.' Keiji said icily, before turning around and entering the watch tower.

Zikomo and Randy turned and began to make their way back to the main building, and Jurgen motioned for Boris to follow him. The Russian man couldn't believe his luck that the plan had been executed relatively smoothly, with no major hiccups. Now freedom was only a few steps, a short car ride and a plane flight away. And then the real games would begin.

**Author's Note**

_OMG no this chapter was too long! I'm so sorry guys and girls; I hope you're all still awake! I was tempted to split the chapter into two but I didn't think there would be much point, because I really want to get the plot moving along. I hope the escape wasn't too corny oO;; tbh, I had a hard time thinking up a plausible plan, because prisons are pretty hard/impossible to break out of I should think XD; Anyways, this isn't really a realistic story so I guess I can get away with a cheap breakout lol. Please review for me and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks everyone for all the feedback for the last chapter too, it means a lot to me._

_A few quick responses:: _

_bladz-liska: I'm so glad you're still reading! I just realized I never replied to your translated fic request from ages and ages ago, OMG, how rude of me. Please forgive! I will be sure to reply to you as soon as I can. But thanks so much for sticking with this!_

_carzla: OMG haven't heard from you in ages! I hope you're well! I'm so glad you're still reading my fics too. Now when are you gonna write another beyblade one huh?! Tala's feeling forgotten I'm sure!_

_Sholay: Thanks for your wonderful feedback. I get a lot of comments about the way I portray Kai XD I've read the first 3 chapters of your story and I promise to review for you soon. I apologize that I haven't already, but I'm just always so busy: ( I really liked reading your comments and I hope you'll keep reviewing. Voltaire and Boris have a lot more planned than just revenge believe me! _

_phoenix-falling: Welcome to the story! I'm always happy to get new reviewers. I'm glad you're enjoying the plot so far and hope you'll keep reading. Thanks for the feedback _

_or-chan: Lol, yes, cue the creepy music for Boris. Thanks for your feedback and hope you keep reading! _

_Anyone else I missed out, your reviews mean just as much to me. See you all next update!_


	11. The Truth

_Just a quick note, I kind of didn't proof-read this, so hope there aren't too many horrid mistakes or anything lol. I do plan to give the story so far a good revision when I get some free time, because I know I've made some spelling errors and stuff in past chapters. Anyways, on with the plot!_

**Chapter X: The Truth**

The contact number was scribbled messily on the small piece of paper. He smiled slightly then shook his head, turning to look outside the window. The sky was at the transition point between night and the dawning of a new day. Just hours ago he had been locked up in a cell. Now he was on a plane to Moscow. Boris was thankful to have another shot at freedom. And this time he was determined not to mess things up.

Jurgen and Matsu had accompanied him to the airport, where he had exchanged his security outfit for more comfortable clothing. He now wore black trousers and shoes, a dark green shirt beneath a dark grey sweater top, and a long dark brown coat with a matching wide brimmed hat. He had been careful to keep his head down at the airport. Jurgen and Matsu had made sure all the security and passport checks had gone smoothly and without hindrance. Before they left to let him board his flight, they reminded him once again that in a week's time, he had to deliver on his part of the bargain.

In truth, Boris had absolutely no intention of giving them such a large sum of money. Yes, he was going to break Voltaire out of prison and yes, he was sure that he would obtain a large sum of funds, but to give it all away to those foolish individuals? Their worth had been spent the moment he had boarded the plane. Regardless, they would get their due rewards. He could not deny them that. In fact, Boris had the perfect reward in mind, but he would need Voltaire's cooperation. And money; he would need lots of money.

'Sir, can I get you anything to drink?' A black-haired air-hostess asked politely.

Boris didn't look up, but thought it was a good occasion to celebrate sensibly.

'A glass of vodka if you will.' He replied, making sure to put a more gruff edge to his voice.

'Yes sir. Anything else?' She enquired.

'That will be quite all. Thank you.'

'Very good sir. Your drink will be with you shortly.'

Boris nodded, and the hostess left to see to his order. He took a deep breath and stretched out his long legs, returning the small piece of paper in the inner pocket of his coat. He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed flying first class.

* * *

The girl held her hand in front of her face, scrutinising the state of her nails. She noticed a chip in one of them and dutifully pouted.

'Oh no, I've broken a nail!'

'What is it with girls and breaking nails?' Came the calm and languid response from the young man who lay back lazily on one of the large hotel room beds.

'Oh, I guess you'd never understand, since you're not a girl!' She shot back in a voice that was sugary and spoilt in tone.

'Trim them, and they'll grow back. Why bother with all that filing?'

'This is your fault! You made me open that parcel!'

'It was addressed to you. What else was I supposed to do. Open it for you?'

'Well, yeah! You're supposed to play the gentleman!'

'Well excuse me, princess...'

'Brooklyn, quit winding her up.' Another voice cut in, as a tall youth with long silver hair entered the room.

'Oh, finally, I thought I'd be stuck alone with him forever!' The girl exclaimed, jumping off her seat to greet her rescuer.

'Hey, Ming-Ming. Here's that smoothie you ordered.'

'Oh, Garland, you're so sweet!' Fifteen year old Ming-Ming smiled. Then she peered behind him. 'But where are Crusher and Mystel?'

'They're on their way. So have you guys decided on a destination?'

'No.' Nineteen year old Brooklyn replied, stifling a yawn. 'Ming-Ming wanted to talk hair styles and broken nails.'

'Well, at least I was trying to make some conversation! You're so boring Brooklyn!' The younger girl shot back.

Garland sighed and rolled his eyes. They had spent months trying to decide on where they should all go on holiday, and when he had finally managed to reunite them all, they just ended up arguing. Their winnings from their days as BEGA bladers had remained useless in their bank accounts, until Ming-Ming had suggested that they put together some of their money to travel abroad, wipe away their old bad reputations and make a fresh start. The plan was straightforward; the trouble was agreeing on a destination.

Ming-Ming wanted to go to America to become a huge star (Garland had decided not to tell her that this was surely a futile dream). Mystel wanted to go to Egypt to show them all the pyramids. Crusher wanted to see Australia. Garland personally wanted to see Spain, but he didn't mind going anywhere else. And Brooklyn...Brooklyn just shrugged every time Garland asked him where he wanted to go.

There was a tap at the window, and Ming-Ming skipped over and pulled the curtains apart to find Mystel hanging upside down outside, arms folded, waiting to be let in. The sky blue haired girl pushed the balcony door open, and frowned up at Mystel.

'Can't you ever come in normally?' She asked.

Seventeen year old Mystel acrobatically fell to the floor and entered the room. Eighteen year old Crusher had also joined them; thanking Garland when he was offered a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

'I'm glad you guys are finally here. We've got to decide on where we want to go soon, or we won't end up going anywhere.' Garland had remained the leader of the group, since, at nineteen years of age, and nearly four months older than Brooklyn, he was the oldest. As a result, he was usually the one to organise things and pull the rest of his friends together.

'I could live with that.' Mystel quipped.

Ming-Ming and Crusher looked at him in annoyance.

'What?' The tan-skinned blader asked innocently.

'I thought you wanted to see Egypt?' Crusher scratched his head.

'Sure, but I've been many times already.'

'Well, wouldn't you want to see somewhere new? I think America's perfect! Maybe Max can tell us all the cool places to hang out! We'd all have such a wonderful time! And somebody would offer me a new recording deal for sure!' Ming-Ming exclaimed, twirling around happily.

'Oh, dream on...' Brooklyn said serenely.

She stopped mid-twirl and stomped her foot petulantly, pointing at his reclining form. 'Brooklyn, quit being so mean! Can't you at least sit up and contribute something useful?'

'Guys, guys, let's not lose our focus here. We can get a transit flight that'll stop somewhere for a night before continuing on; that way we'll have a few hours to see another country before heading out.' Garland suggested.

'That's a good idea.' Crusher agreed. 'But uh...where do we want to go? I really don't mind...'

'America, America!' Ming-Ming chanted.

'I don't mind if Ming-Ming really wants to go...' Crusher said.

'Oh, thank you so much Crusher!' Ming-Ming smiled sweetly at the big guy, who smiled back sheepishly. Ming-Ming was the youngest and the baby of the group, and the unofficial little sister who Crusher could never have the heart to disappoint.

'Mystel?' Garland looked at the young man who sat cross-legged on the table. He shrugged. 'I guess I'd prefer Egypt, but I can't imagine Ming-Ming trekking through all that desert...'

'Exactly!' Ming-Ming cried, and a moment later, Mystel's comment registered and she scowled at him.

'Well, I guess we could always go on another holiday later in the year, and I don't mind seeing America either...' Garland said, even if he did prefer to see his selected country. All eyes fell on Brooklyn, who had his eyes closed.

'Uh, Brooklyn...?' Crusher addressed the young man. He found Brooklyn to be rather strange, and not only because he had seen him lose his mind at the last world championships.

They waited for his answer, and when it finally came, it surprised them all.

'Moscow.'

After a few moments of amazed silence, they all voiced their disbelief.

'Russia?' Mystel said, and then chuckled softly. 'Interesting choice.'

'Eww, it's so cold there! I'd freeze! Oh, Garland, I'd freeze!' Ming-Ming cried melodramatically.

'Hey, isn't that where Tala and his team come from? I don't think it'd be a good idea to go there. What if people recognise us? They're huge beyblade fans and I'm sure they wouldn't have forgiven us for what we did to two of their team members...' Crusher said, looking uncomfortable.

Brooklyn's eyes opened and he stared at the white ceiling. Kai. He never had cleared the air between them. After the world championships, he had passed by the reticent youth. And Brooklyn had known just from the look Kai had given him, and the way the young man's muscles had tensed, that there was no room for communication between them. Brooklyn knew that Kai would never forgive or befriend him; after all, he had almost killed the slate haired teen. Brooklyn's apology would never be received, so he had never bothered to give it. He wasn't good at making friends anyway, and he knew Kai was a very difficult sort of person to become friends with.

'Brooklyn, you know Moscow wouldn't be appropriate.' Garland stated.

The orange-haired teenager sat up and stretched. Then he smiled slightly at the others. 'Let me know when and where you are in America, and I'll catch up with you.'

'Huh?' Ming-Ming stared in confusion. 'But Brooklyn-'

'Brooklyn, what is the meaning of this?' Garland stared at his friend, equally as bewildered by his strange behaviour.

Brooklyn stood up, eyes closed, and waved his hand dismissively, the small smile still plastered on his lips. 'You guys go on ahead. It's not a problem.'

'You're not seriously going to Moscow alone?' Crusher asked, eyes wide.

'Sure I am. I can't back out now, can I?' Brooklyn replied casually, walking to the door.

'Why's that?' Mystel asked, tilting his head in an inquisitive manner.

Brooklyn looked back at them over his shoulder, and the smile widened as he twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

'Because I've already booked.'

* * *

A soft tap on the door made Kai look up from the book he was reading. Placing a marker between the two pages, he called for the person to enter.

'Come in.'

The door opened and Markov bowed politely. 'Master Hiwatari, you sent for me?'

Kai looked across at his loyal steward from where he was sitting on the luxuriously carpeted floor beside his bed.

'Call me Kai. How many times have I asked you?'

'I suppose this is one more time to add to the count, young Master.' The old man smiled.

'Hn.' Kai replied, closing his eyes briefly. Then he looked up at the man again. 'Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you.'

'I would be happy to assist.'

Kai stood up. 'Close the door. Sit down here.' He pointed to the bed.

'Ah...Master, I would happily sit on this chair here...' Markov objected, but Kai would not have any of it.

'Sit where I told you.'

Markov did as he was told, feeling rather awkward to sit on such a resplendent bed.

Kai turned back to him and sat beside him, holding up a photograph. He had spent a number of days deciding whether or not to ask Markov about the pictures. He wasn't one to involve others in his affairs, but he needed to know, and there was no way he could know on his own. So he had finally reluctantly resolved to ask his most trusted assistant for information.

'I found some old photographs in the attic a few days ago. Do these people look familiar to you?'

Markov put on his glasses and held out his gloved hand. 'If I may...?'

Kai gave him the photograph. The old man peered at it, and, after a few moments, he nodded.

'Ah. Yes, I was always sure you would find these eventually. Your grandfather could not conceal such a truth from you forever.'

Kai looked at Markov, eyes full of questions. 'You knew them.'

'Yes, young Master. Of course. Your excellent parents.'

Something deep within Kai had known the identities of the people in the photographs long before Markov had just confirmed it. His eyes fell to the other photograph he held in his hand of his parents, himself as an infant, and his grandfather, and he swallowed, knowing he had to ask the most important question that had been on his mind.

'Is it true?'

'Master?'

'Their abandoning me and the car accident; is it true?'

The silence seemingly dragged on forever. When he got no response, Kai looked at his steward. The man's head was bowed, and he looked gravely upset.

'I...I am sorry, Master. Voltaire threatened me with my life should I ever speak the truth to you. I would have done so many years ago were it not for that fact. It is a terrible thing to have kept from you, and I should have done the right thing and told you regardless.'

'You aren't the one responsible for this.' Kai replied, matter-of-factly. 'And Voltaire can't trouble either of us anymore. Now tell me the truth.'

Markov nodded, but although he knew it was perfectly safe to tell Kai the truth, he still found it very difficult to do so. A mixture of years of keeping silent out of fear and his own guilt around the subject made it intensely hard for him to bring himself to speak the words his young master had every right to know.

Swallowing, he spoke slowly and hesitantly with a great pained look on his face.

'...Your parents...they...they loved you very much. Your father...Voltaire's son...he defied his father's wishes...by refusing to take over the Hiwatari enterprises, and refusing to manage the estates. Wealth meant very little to your father. He was always happy with the simple things in life. Your grandfather and your father never did get on well. And it immensely angered Voltaire when your father married a woman of little fortune and connection.'

Kai listened silently, drinking up all the information like someone starved of water.

'Your mother...she was the most gentle girl, from a humble background, but with excellent manners and such a charming air about her. She was most beautiful and kind and she never spoke a word against her father-in-law, despite his many ungracious words to her. It angered and upset your father whenever Voltaire scorned your mother, and they would often row. Your father loved and cherished your mother very much and he always did his best to protect her. He would often spend his money lavishing wonderful gifts upon her, and when you were born, young master, they both doted on you. It drew your father even further away from Voltaire and his ambitions.'

Markov coughed slightly, and Kai turned to his bedside table and poured the man a glass of water from the jug he had ordered a maid to bring to his room. He handed the glass to his steward, who accepted it gratefully, took a sip, and then continued.

'Had your father cooperated with Voltaire, the Hiwatari enterprise would have had a much larger stronghold and influence across many more countries worldwide. Your grandfather never did forgive your father for making him lose out on potential millions in fortune...and then came the time...when Voltaire went too far in his desperate plans to obtain an heir to his business...'

Kai's grip on the photograph in his hand tightened and a terrible sense of foreboding filled him. A small voice in his mind asked him whether he really wanted to know what was coming next, but he shoved the voice to the deepest depths of his mind. It wasn't a case of wanting to know. He _had_ to know.

'In...in time...he...he saw your father as a useless failure. A taint to the Hiwatari name. He instead looked to you as a replacement. Your father loved beyblades as a child, and he passed his beyblade down to you. You played with it often in your early childhood years, and it angered Voltaire that you should waste your time with spinning tops, just as your father had. But one day his attitude strangely changed toward the sport. I believe it was around this time that he first met Boris Balkov, a businessman with a sound knowledge and interest in science and genetic engineering.'

Kai's mind was doing the math. He guessed that Boris had told Voltaire about genetically creating and enhancing sacred spirits to make them more powerful. He guessed Boris had told Voltaire about ways in which mere spinning toys could be turned into violent and dangerous weapons of destruction.

'He put his funds into a beyblade academy...and he enrolled you onto it. Your parents were confused by the change in heart, but they didn't object to it. They saw you had potential in the sport, and your father would often tell your mother that one day, you would excel at it and blade in arenas on an international stage, in front of thousands of fans.'

'That academy...it became the Abbey.' Kai stated.

'Yes. Of course it was only a while later that your parents found out about the real purpose and methods of the Abbey. When they had initially visited, it was the perfect picture of happiness. I even accompanied them on one of those visits. But one day your mother made an unannounced visit, became lost in the corridors and came across a room where children were training to the point of exhaustion, and were beaten if they dared to fall to the floor. She informed your father and they both pulled you out of the academy and vowed to notify the authorities of the cruel treatment of poor orphans and vulnerable children.'

The old man took another sip of water, and a few moments of silence ensued before he continued.

'Naturally, you parents were very angry at Voltaire, but he...somehow...successfully managed to convince them that he had no idea of the nature of the disciplinary punishments children were receiving. He claimed that he only gave funds, and that everything else was left to Boris. It was not entirely a lie; Voltaire had not been aware of Boris's principles, although he knew the man had a ruthless streak in him. Nevertheless, he realised that if your parents went to the authorities, his plans for you would fall apart. So he...he arranged for somebody to...to take care of the problem...' Markov's voice was becoming thicker with emotion, as if he was going to cry at any given moment. Kai's heart was thudding in a slow manner that made him feel physically sick.

'Shortly after your parents' discovery, he agreed to cease funds for the academy, and encouraged your parents to go to the authorities while you remained in this mansion, in his care. Except...the...the car that took them...the chauffeur was unaware that the brakes had been disabled, and because heavy snowfall had led to many roads being closed, they had to take a diversion on rockier roads.' Markov swallowed and continued with great difficulty. 'Another car had been sent to...to follow them and make sure that they never got to the authorities.'

Kai's eyes closed for a few brief seconds. He didn't need to hear what had happened next. He stood and walked to the window, gazing out at the expanse of the mansion's grand gardens. He felt as numb and cold as the glass itself.

'Voltaire insisted that he had not wanted his son and daughter-in-law dead. But it all worked out so conveniently for him...that one cannot help but think it was his intention...'

The photograph was still in Kai's hand. He raised it, looking once again at his parents and their happy smiles. His mother did indeed look kind and gentle, and his father looked proud and protective. Then Kai's eyes moved to Voltaire's face, which looked grim. It looked heartless. Kai could not believe he had been told, and that he had believed, for so many years, that his parents had abandoned him. For a time, for so many ignorant years, he had loved his grandfather unconditionally. The old man was, after all, his only living relative, and he had no recollection of the short time he had had with his parents. But he now knew that he should have realised Voltaire's true scheming and manipulative nature a lot sooner.

As he gazed at the image of his grandfather, Kai's existing feelings of betrayal and disgust morphed into something far greater; a pure loathing. A feeling so intense and angry that it would burn within him for the rest of his life, and any sympathy or tinges of regret that Kai had felt when he had last seen Voltaire behind bars completely vanished. He had no more compassion for the old man. Now that he knew the true extent Voltaire had gone to in order to make sure that his plans did not fall into ruin, Kai held nothing but hatred for him. He had denied Kai a real family, and a normal upbringing. As far as Kai was concerned, Voltaire had murdered his parents, even if he had not been the one who had disabled the brakes of their car or driven them off the rocky road. His fingers tightened around the photograph until it was crumpled and distorted in his angry fist. To be responsible for the death of your own flesh and blood and daughter-in-law...Kai had never imagined that Voltaire could be so cruel and unfeeling, even after everything he had put Kai through. It made Kai's disgust at being related to such a monster all the more powerful.

His eyes rose to stare out through the window again, and the pain and fury he felt was an entirely new level of emotion that he never imagined he would or could ever feel. The feeling surpassed the anger of being used for all those years by someone he had trusted and looked up to. It surpassed the pain of Black Dranzer. It surpassed all of the fury, guilt and suffering he had felt when he had almost died in his battle against Brooklyn.

_I came so close, so many times, to becoming like Voltaire...in the last world championships, I joined Boris's team again...Boris, who played a part in the death of my parents too. How could I have been so stupid?! All these years, they were all a lie!_ Kai's eyes closed again as he silently battled with the intensity of his furious feelings, the way he had always done. But it was so difficult to keep such rage in. He wanted to rip Boris and his grandfather to shreds, even though he knew that if he did so, he would be just as bad as they were.

What snapped him out of his angry and murderous thoughts was the sound of a sob. He blinked, and looked back over his shoulder, to find Markov shedding tears.

'F...forgive me, Master.' The old man said in a choked whisper. He suddenly looked very frail to Kai, despite his tall form. 'I am sorry to have kept this from you for all these years. It is a burden I have had to carry for so long, and the guilt that I could do nothing to neither help nor warn your parents will remain with me for the rest of my life. I am so sorry...'

Kai knew that Markov had been a victim of Voltaire's ambitions, just as he himself had. After a few moments, he walked back to where his loyal attendant sat weeping, and, after hesitating for a minute, placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

'Forgive me...' Markov sobbed again. Kai gripped onto his shoulder more firmly, and closed his eyes once again, his head bowing slightly. But he found that he could not grieve. Harbouring such deep anger, hatred and despair, he did not know how to, and no tears came to his eyes. He only realised he was trembling with fury when his left fist involuntarily loosened, and the crumpled photograph fell to the floor.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen, may we have your attention please. This plane has begun its descent and will be landing at Moscow's central airport shortly. May we please ask you to return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts, and to pull your chairs into the correct upright landing position.'

Boris's eyes snapped open. He hadn't realised that he had dozed off, and he blinked, looking down at his adjusted watch, to find that it was noon, Moscow time. He looked out the window to a view of thick clouds, parted in a few places to reveal a grey sky.

In his mind, he went over his plans again. First of all, he would have to find a place to stay until he got Voltaire out of prison. Boris knew that he had to be extremely careful in his home country; there was a high chance that ordinary people would recognise him, which called for a change in image. He had already begun growing a small beard, and he knew that he would have to change his hair colour. His natural one was too distinguishable. After going through all of the necessary precautions, he would then proceed to hiring some underlings to assist in Voltaire's breakout. He knew that they would have to both go into hiding in order to execute their plans for revenge. But he was confident that with Voltaire's cooperation and a few other trustworthy people on board, they would accomplish their goals. This time, he would do it right.

He felt the plane dip as it continued to descend, and smiled in satisfaction. Finally, he was home.

**Author's Note**

_OMG, 2 chapters in one month?! See how much I love my bey readers? XD That's like a record for me lol. Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much to everybody for all the reviews of the last one. Now to the main point. Brooklyn was here! Did any of you guys and girls see that coming? Mwaha. I love writing Brooklyn, he's so fun. I've never really written Ming-Ming, Crusher or Mystel before, so go easy on the feedback lol. I'll try to update again before Xmas, but I probably won't get to as I'll be all busy with that. I'll make sure to write at least half a chapter though, so I can update soon after New Year's, hopefully._

_Sholay: Hope you do well in your exams! Yeah, the prison was supposed to be all dark and dingy lol. I try to give my OCs distinguishable and realistic personalities when I feel I need to introduce OCs. Thanks again for your lovely, long review. I'm currently up to chapter 13 of your fic, and hell yeah, it's long! Reminds me of my own fics! XD Hopefully I'll find time to catch up soon, then I'll leave you a nice long review with all my thoughts. I have a lot because your story is quite unique in more ways than one! I could have reviewed already but I kinda don't want to rush. I want to really appreciate the entire plot and what you've worked out so far before I jump into giving comments. Your work is of a complex level that needs to be read carefully and slowly, not rushed. So that really explains my slowness lol. But please take that as a compliment! I don't think I've ever spent so much time carefully reading a bey fic before. I tend to breeze through/abandon fics after I spot OOCness and bad writing XD but yours is a breath of fresh air from the unfortunate norm. Thanks for waiting so patiently, and I promise you will get my review soon! _

_Maria-Lilly-Kon: Thank you for your review. I'm guessing you're a Ray/Mariah fan, in which case look out for more Ray/Mariah soon!_

_blitzkreig50889: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you'll continue reading! _

_frillsarespiffy: Thanks for your kind comments! I would really encourage you to write in-character bey fics, and I'd love to read your work when you're done. Blitzkreig Boy's revamping is well underway. I hope you'll like the updated version even better! _

_geko-blackjack: LOL yeah, lame prison breakout. Thanks for your great review _

_Carzla: New fandoms are no excuse lol. I'm addicted to Naruto, but I'm fighting the huge temptation to write a SasuSaku fic coz I wanna finish this. So get your beyblade thinking caps on missy XD Thanks for your review hun. _

_Chibi Lothlen: ZOMG CHIBI. I am so happy to hear from you! Even though it's in review form, but girl, where have you been?! I'll be waiting for you to get on MSN so we can fangirl over beyblade and naruto XD Thanks for your review, and sorry there hasn't been much Bryan over the last two chapters. He'll be in the next few, don't worry. Plenty of Boris though XDD_

_I'm sorry I can't reply individually to all of you. I wish I could as you all deserve a response, but I'm afraid I might get into trouble with the staff. As of next chapter, I won't be doing any responses under the author's note unless they're questions. Otherwise I'll use the review response feature thing. Hope everybody understands! I don't want my work to get deleted here : ( Just know that even if I don't mention your name at the end of a chapter, I'm just as thankful for everybody's review. Thanks for reading and have a merry xmas and a great new year's!_


	12. A New Identity

**Chapter XI: A New Identity**

The chime of the doorbell notified Brooklyn that he had a visitor. The orange haired teen sighed. He was pretty sure he knew who was on the other side.

Strolling to the door, he opened it and sure enough found himself facing Garland.

'Alright Brooklyn, it's time you told me what you're playing at.' Garland stated in a grim tone of voice matched only by the stern expression he wore. He let himself into the small yet comfortable apartment and Brooklyn sighed tiredly again as he closed the door behind his silver haired friend.

'Hello to you, too.' He greeted. Garland turned to face him, arms folded.

'So what's the deal?'

'Hmm?' Brooklyn asked, eyes trailing over everything in the room but the teen in front of him.

'Come on Brooklyn, you know what I'm talking about.'

Brooklyn finally met his friend's gaze, and tilted his head rather inquisitively.

Garland rolled his eyes in exasperation. 'Booking a flight to Moscow? What is the meaning of it?'

'Gee, can't a guy explore the world a little...?'

'It's rather odd that you happen to choose that particular destination, don't you think? Given all its connections and history?'

'It's as good a place as any.' Brooklyn replied casually.

Garland stared at him for a few moments. Then he began slowly: 'There's a high chance you'll be recognised there. You can hardly play the part of innocent tourist, Brooklyn.'

'Oh, I'm not staying.' Brooklyn blinked. 'A few hours will do great.'

Now Garland _really_ stared. At length, he replied: 'You're...going to Moscow...for a few hours...? And then taking a plane right back?'

'To America. That's where you guys will be, right?' Brooklyn nodded.

His friend frowned. 'What's this all about? You know that Tala, Bryan and Spencer are in Moscow-'

'And Kai.' Brooklyn interrupted serenely.

Garland's face was incredulous.

'You're going all that way...just to apologize to Kai Hiwatari?' He asked in disbelief.

Brooklyn chuckled. 'No, no. You and your crazy ideas, Garland.'

'_My_ crazy ideas?' Garland shot back. 'You're the one disrupting our plans for a team holiday with your weird idea. Why are you so intent on going to Moscow if it's not to apologize, and when you know you'll only find trouble there?'

Brooklyn rolled his eyes. He never was one to appreciate being lectured. Of course Garland didn't understand why he was determined to go to Russia. He turned away from his friend and walked over to the apartment lounge's large panel windows. He gazed out at the view of the city before him; at the twinkling lights on the tall buildings and large advertising billboards. The bright neon lights lit up the dark night sky.

Darkness was Brooklyn's solitude. He loved the peace and quiet that accompanied the setting of the sun; the hush in the early hours of the morning when everybody was still asleep and the only sound outside was that of the wind. But he knew that darkness could also be a curse, and even now he still had the visions; visions he did not want to see, premonitions of things that could come to be. He used to believe that his premonitions were absolute and unshakeable. But Kai had proven to him in the second of their fated battles over a year earlier that his visions were nothing but possibilities, potential outcomes; never absolute certainty. Kai had literally burned right through Brooklyn's cocoon of comfort and opened his eyes to truth and reality; that life was unpredictable and nobody could see what came next.

Brooklyn was thankful for the lesson that had been taught to him. He had learned it the hard way. He had almost lost his sanity learning it. But he had pulled through and he now knew the error of his ways, even if he never spoke of it out loud to anybody. There would always be a part of him that belonged to darkness and the night; a part that seemed odd to others, a part that would never quite fit in. And yet, he felt that he owed Kai something in return for what the younger teen had taught and shown him. He felt he owed more than a mere apology.

Going to Russia was a good place as any to start repaying the debt.

Garland unfolded his arms in exasperation. Great, Brooklyn was going all silent and mystical on him. But just as he was about to give up, he finally got a response.

'I'm returning the favour.'

Garland frowned, now even more confused than ever.

'What? What do you mean?'

There was another pause. Then: 'I've seen it.'

Garland stared at the back of the ginger-haired teenager's head.

'Seen what?' He exclaimed impatiently. 'Brooklyn, you aren't making any sense!'

Brooklyn's bright turquoise eyes turned up to the clear night sky. He had seen the vision a number of times over the past month or so and it had increased in its frequency over the last week. He knew the only way to dispel the vision was to notify the one whom it concerned.

Sighing wearily once more, he lowered his gaze and glanced back over his shoulder at his friend. Garland's frown was intense, and he looked extremely irritated. But his expression changed entirely when Brooklyn's following words registered.

'I've seen the darkness, Garland. This time, I'll warn him.'

* * *

Rubbing at his head roughly with the bleached towel, Boris was already planning his next step. He needed money, and since getting a job wasn't a plausible option given time and other obvious constraints, he reasoned that the only option was to borrow from kind, unsuspecting strangers.

He chuckled quietly to himself. What he considered borrowing, many people considered stealing. But he had been involved in criminal activity for years. He was no rookie, and he knew exactly where he could acquire his first batch of money. After that, he would visit an old friend, who would, willingly or otherwise, aid him in advancing his plans.

Again, he thanked his luck. The security checks at Moscow airport had gone without a glitch, and by keeping his head down as he walked along streets he had managed to avoid any trouble so far. He had also succeeded in getting a small but comfortable room at the inexpensive hotel he was currently staying in, without the receptionist recognising him.

Tossing the towel onto one of the bathroom rails, Boris made his way over to the mirror. It looked rusty and old, and he wiped at it with the sleeve of his sweater before looking upon his reflection.

Even he was startled by how different the new colour made him look. He had also dyed his eyebrows and growing beard black, to match with his new hair. The colour made him look paler, but also a few years younger. He grinned, raking a thin brown comb quickly through his hair and giving it volume, setting it in a new, side-parted style. His wavy hair had already grown longer during his stay in the Japanese prison. Now, together with a different colour and the thin beard he wore, as well as the dark brown contact lenses, Boris looked extremely different to his BEGA days; the way everybody remembered him to look. He placed his hat on his head and a pair of black framed glasses, to complete the look. Yes, he was barely recognisable from his former self. A person had to know him extremely well, or stare very closely, to even begin to suspect his true identity.

He placed the empty packet and contents of the hair dye kit into a plastic bag to discard while he was outside. Exiting the small rectangular bathroom, he grabbed his coat from the low bed and crossed the room to the door, which was covered with a splintering layer of brown paint. The wooden floorboards creaked in protest beneath his feet as he twisted the squeaking doorknob and left the room, locking it securely behind him. He had important matters to attend to before he could return to rest for the night.

* * *

Ian kicked the stone along the street and shuffled along, half his face obscured by the old yet familiar woollen dark grey scarf wrapped around his neck. Beside him walked Bryan, face also half obscured with a lighter grey scarf. They didn't just obscure their faces for the simple fact that the evening air was freezing cold; they covered their faces to avoid being recognised in the streets, too. They kept to emptier alleyways, and when they couldn't cut any of those paths, kept their heads down in the main streets.

Bryan had allowed his unruly hair to grow out slightly, both at the front, sides and back. The front was now so long it fell over an eye. Not that he minded; he had falcon-eyed vision, just like his bit beast, a deadly bird of prey. His light blue eyes, which currently looked almost pale lavender, narrowed in irritation as Ian once again kicked the same stone along the pavement.

'Why can't you ever walk normally?' He muttered to his younger (and shorter) companion.

'Why can't you ever give me a break?' Ian shot back, hunching his shoulders even more and frowning behind his woolly mask, kicking the unfortunate stone again. This time it ricocheted into the wall and fell straight through a small gutter opening in the ground. Ian's frown turned into an intense scowl. Trust Bryan to curse the stone and send it to its doom in the underground sewers of the city.

'Happy now? No more stone.' Ian tossed an annoyed glance at his friend, who continued to stare ahead in an expressionless manner. The bag of groceries, containing a few onions, carrots and a cabbage swung to and fro in the firm grip of Bryan's left hand. As they neared the end of the small alleyway, Bryan's keen eyes surveyed the main street around the corner. A few people were walking about their business, and he also spotted some children yelling at each other and running along the pavement, clutching very familiar looking items in their gloved hands.

'I challenge you to a bey battle on the ice!' A young brown haired boy yelled in Russian, loud enough for the words to carry across to Ian and Bryan. A younger girl ran after him, holding a rip cord in one hand and the launcher in the other.

'You're just copying Tala!' She whined at the first boy.

'When I grow up, I'll be even better than Tala, you'll see!' The boy replied.

A blond haired boy scoffed at this.

'You wish! Tala and his team will always be the greatest legends of this country!'

'Tala and Bryan and Spencer and Ian...' The girl recited.

'And Kai!' The blond haired boy added.

The brown haired boy abruptly stopped running and turned around to face his blond friend, simultaneously pointing a finger at the boy.

'Kai's not part of Tala's team, Kai's part of that Japanese one and he can stay there with his uncool friends!'

'Kai's the reason we got to the finals of the world championships last time!' The blond boy argued back. 'He won all his matches!'

'Except the final!' Brown head taunted back.

'Tyson just got lucky again, but at least we made it that far! There's no way we would've beaten Ray and Max earlier in the tournament without Kai on the team!' Blond countered.

Bryan frowned. He was personally sick of hearing that Kai was the sole reason they had made it as far as they had in the previous world championships. That was well over a year ago. Another beyblade world tournament hadn't been staged the following year, since the sport was still recuperating after the collapse of the BEGA league. Such had been the impact; the BBA had had to start up all over again, and now that it was almost completely restored to its former glory, everybody was highly anticipating the upcoming tournament scheduled to begin in May.

Nobody was anticipating a new tournament more than those who would be competing in it. Bryan knew that the paperwork for entering the tournament had to be completed before the end of the month. They only had a week left to fill in their team form and send it off, just as contenders all around the globe did. They had to name their team in a week's time. Bryan wondered if a certain Kai Hiwatari would be included on the team sheet, after everything he had made them go through the last time around.

Spencer had once told Kai that things were a lot more interesting when he was on the team. Bryan begrudgingly admitted to himself that this could be true - if by interesting Spencer meant more dangerous and destructive, then Bryan supposed that his friend couldn't be more right. The slate-haired heir of the Hiwatari fortune also brought more heated arguments and tension to the team. In hindsight, Bryan considered it remarkable that they had ever managed to function at all with Kai as their team-mate. He didn't bring just drama to the team either; he also brought extra unwanted attention from fans. As if they didn't get enough attention in the form of screaming fangirls to begin with. The situation became significantly more hysterical and manic whenever Kai stepped out anywhere with them, which, considering the impressive reception they got without him, was, really, quite a feat.

'All Kai Hiwatari brings is trouble!' The brown haired boy practically screamed, and turned and ran off. The little girl hurried after him, and after a few moments, the blond boy followed, shouting his disagreement.

Ian sniggered. 'Hey Bryan,' He said, looking up at his friend. 'Kids these days sure are smart. They're totally right about Kai, but the problem is...he's just too handy a guy to have around!'

Bryan snorted. 'He's nothing but a useless spoilt brat.'

'Sure...when he isn't beyblading.' Ian remarked slyly, and the two rounded the corner and continued on with their journey home.

* * *

Boris had missed Russia. More specifically, he had missed Moscow. He had been away for so long, and being in his home town once again brought back so many memories.

Some were fonder than others.

He made sure to keep his head down. The scarf around his neck was worn up to just below his nose. The collar of his coat was turned up and his hat was tipped down. His hands were dug into his coat pockets and his shoulders were hunched. He was, to all eyes, just another innocent civilian walking the street, trying to keep the effects of the chilly breeze to a minimum. As he walked, he caught fragments of conversation from people who passed by him.

'They say we're in for a colder snap...'

'Sasha, hurry now, your mother is waiting!'

'-never said anything to me about...'

'-that's life...'

Boris smiled rather grimly. It seemed that Moscow was just as he remembered it. He, however, had changed. The last time he had been here, he had been ruined. But before that, he had lived a peaceful and successful existence. That was until Voltaire Hiwatari had so brilliantly insisted on introducing his undisciplined grandson into an already winning equation.

_We were world champions for the third year running_, Boris thought bitterly to himself. _We were already the greatest team, and our business was working so well...our results were high, our reputations were high, our earnings were high, we were a great success. Why was Kai so necessary? Could we not have achieved our aims without him? He has been a thorn in our side from the moment he betrayed us by discarding Black Dranzer...why did Voltaire insist on involving such an unstable catalyst? It is confounding! Curse the day Kai Hiwatari first walked into the Abbey; curse the very day he was born!_

Had it not been for all of Kai's meddling, Boris was pretty sure he would have been on vacation on some sunny exotic island somewhere at that moment, untroubled and carefree.

_Curse you, young Kai_, Boris once again swore to himself. He was about to proceed to mull over which of his former students he loathed the most, when a passer-by's words suddenly caught his attention.

'-Kai's bit beast.' A blond haired boy of about 8 years exclaimed, as he passed Boris, followed by two other children.

'It's a bird!' His brown haired companion argued.

'No, it's a pretty red bird!' The smallest child, a little girl, said.

'It's still a bird whatever its colour, and anyway, Tala's wolf could eat it!' The brown haired boy replied.

The other children's voices overlapped in protest at that point, and they skipped down the street, soon going beyond hearing range.

Behind the protective barrier of his scarf, Boris smiled a rather sardonic smile. For all his betrayals, Kai Hiwatari was still as popular a subject in everyday talk as ever.

So lost was he in thought that he barely managed to avoid colliding into a dark purple-haired teenager who snarled in irritation and nimbly stepped out of his path.

Making sure to disguise his voice in more gruff tones, Boris automatically began to apologise. He was a fiend; but a well-mannered fiend all the same.

'Do excuse me-'

The recipient of the apology was not impressed and interrupted rudely.

'Watch it, mister.' The muffled voice reached Boris's ears from behind the scarf that was wrapped around half of the boy's face.

Another voice, which belonged to the person accompanying the boy Boris had almost walked into, snidely remarked:

'You watch it, shrimp.'

A few seconds passed, and for Boris, they seemed to go in slow motion. The voice sounded familiar. It sounded very familiar. As the two youths passed him, he couldn't fight the impulse to throw a less than discreet glace back over his shoulder. Sure enough, he saw that the taller one had unruly silver hair. He quickly looked away lest they might notice his glance, and the enormity of unpleasant emotion that suddenly welled up within him took him by complete surprise.

He could recognise that voice anywhere, even if it had also been muffled behind a scarf. He had failed to recognise the purple-haired boy's voice because he hadn't heard it in such a long time. But there was absolutely no doubt in his mind about the identity of the second teenager, which also confirmed the identity of the other young person.

Bryan. And Ian. He hadn't expected to come across his former students so soon. He should have prepared himself better for any unanticipated encounters; his looking back at them hadn't been well disguised, and until he freed Voltaire and had some funding, he could take no chances while he was forced to walk in Moscow's streets.

He knew Bryan and Ian would in turn lead him to Spencer. Then to Tala. And finally, to Kai. But Boris told himself to be patient. As he continued to walk further away from them, hands in pockets, shoulders hunched, head down, he reminded the part of him that was tempted to follow the two teenagers then and there that patience was a virtue.

* * *

With his chin resting on his folded arms, Tala's deep aquamarine eyes gazed blankly at the application form before him.

It was a very straightforward form to fill in, and he had inked 99.9 per cent of the necessary details onto the slightly creased paper. He knew to his other team-mates, the form looked 100 per cent complete and ready for delivery to the BBA headquarters in Tokyo, Japan.

There was just one problem though. His eyes fell onto the team list. There were four names out of a maximum of six permitted per team. Each team could allocate a maximum number of 3 reserve players. His focus shifted to the empty fifth line of the 'team member names' section of the form. After staring for a few moments, he huffed, and let his hand and the paper fall to rest on the small kitchen table top.

As troublesome as it was, there was really no other way around it. He would have to go and pay Kai a visit.

* * *

The sky was dark by the time Boris reached his destination. Pushing the old wooden door of the inn open, he took a moment to soak up some very familiar surroundings.

The smell of alcohol and freshly cooked traditional Russian food wafted to the door. A sense of nostalgia filled him. He hadn't been to this place in such a long time. It was regarded as shady and full of trouble by local people, and most local people wisely stayed well away. Despite the notorious reputation of drunken brawls and other dishonourable activities, the inn provided its owners with a good source of income.

'Welcome, welcome!' A pretty blonde haired bar maid carrying a tray of vodka winked at him, running a hand lightly down his left arm, simultaneously offering an inviting smile. 'Please make yourself comfortable sir, and I will serve you shortly!'

But Boris wasn't interested in that sort of attention. Knowing that the people here were either too thick or too drunk to recognise him anyway, he raised his head and scanned the tables. When his eyes finally fell on what he was looking for, a tiny smirk formed on his lips.

He had always liked to bet.

**Author's Note:**

_Gasp! Boris passed poor unsuspecting Bryan and Ian in the street! What will happen next? The answer to that is...you'll have to find out! Anyways, so yeah, another chapter up. Sorry for the long wait. I suffered a major writer's block halfway through this chapter, add to that the fact that work is sucking the life out of me like some vampire bat then overall we have a pretty exhausted AngeLhearteD! And an exhausted me is an unmotivated me. Fortunately, I love beyblade waaay too much to use 'nuuu I'm not bothered' as an excuse for not updating. Lucky readers eh? Lol. Anyways, please review for me, as it makes me happy. I can't believe I'm not that far off from 200 reviews. For only 12 chapters! This is the most successful story I've ever written in respect to chapter/review ratio. Thanks guys and girls. Your support keeps me going!_

_Quick responses to selected reviews:_

_**cori-kun:** Pairings? What's that? xD Kidding. Nope, this story won't focus on romance. That's called a diplomatic answer lol._

_**xwhite1fallen1tygerx:** I don't think the ages of characters were confirmed anywhere lol. This is just what I think the ages would be!_

_**Chibi:** I INCLUDED BRYAN. Hope your boyfriend doesn't get too jealous lol. Thanks for your review. And OMG make him draw fanart for you ((and me!!)) XDDD_

_**or-chan:** Nope Brooklyn hasn't left Japan yet as this chapter makes clear, so not on the same plane as Boris. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Kaden14:** Here ya go - an update as requested ; )_

_I'll send responses to other reviews through the review response system, but thanks so much to each and every one of you who did review the last chapter. _

_By the way all, I made Tala's eyes blue because I prefer their season 1 colour, not coz I forgot they changed in season 3 lol. And I didn't proof read this again people so ignore any bad typos/errors. Thanks for reading and I'll do my best to update sometime this decade xD; _


	13. On the Move

_Just a note that this chapter is a direct continuation from the last one; in other words it's taking place on the same day. Actually it's late night, but whatevers lol. Read on people._

**Chapter XII: On the Move**

'Master Hiwatari, you have a visitor waiting at the front gates. Will you see him?'

Rinsing the glass he had just finished drinking from, Kai glanced at Stefan, who stood at the grand doorway of the equally grand kitchen. He passed the glass to the maid who automatically reached to take it from him and then gave the doorman his full attention.

'Who is it?' He asked, although he had a pretty good inkling.

'A Master Tala Ivanov, sir.'

How had Kai known? He shrugged as he left the kitchen and walked by Stefan, who bowed politely.

'Let him in.'

* * *

Tala wasn't pleased. He didn't mind the cold weather, but he sure as hell did mind being kept waiting. He glanced up at the huge, imposing front gates of the Hiwatari residence. They were made of very expensive gold plated steel and towered above even the tallest of people. Along with the equally as high solid brick walls that surrounded the luxurious mansion grounds, the entire place looked like an unbreakable and daunting fortress. He and Ian had only managed to sneak in the last time they had visited because the gates were closing after a maid who was leaving the premises.

Raising a finger to again press on the complicated visitor calling device next to the front gates, he finally heard the crackle of the receiver and the same man's voice addressed him.

'Master Hiwatari has agreed to see you. Please wait for security to collect you from the gates.'

'Take your time.' He responded sarcastically, and the connection was abruptly cut off.

Tala snorted. So Kai had _agreed_ to see him? How generous. He found the mansion's entire over-elaborate security system ridiculous, but he supposed that if he were as stinking rich as Kai was, he'd have to take certain precautions too.

Leaning back against the left hand wall, Tala folded his arms and waited, occupying himself by watching the vapour from his breathing disappear into the chilly air in front of him. Minutes dragged on, until finally, he heard the mechanical moving of the gates unlocking and opening. He turned to find two burly security guards waiting for him.

'This way sir, if you please.'

* * *

'Argh...I fold.' The blond haired young man said, turning the cards in his right hand down onto the table. His decision earned him a look of disapproval from his uncle, who sat beside him.

'Andrei, you are a coward!'

Andrei flinched from the harsh words.

'It's too much money uncle, and I know my cards aren't strong enough!'

'You don't let the table know that, foolish boy!' His uncle censured, puffing on his cheap Cuban cigar. 'Tsk, you have a lot to learn about the game of poker!'

Boris looked at his own cards with satisfaction. There had been five players in the game to start with, and one by one they had folded their lot and chosen to sit out of the game. Now he was head to head with the most skilled of the players, a heavy man who looked to be about 60 years old, with small, squinting eyes and a bald head covered by a worn out woollen hat.

The man, who Boris had learned was called Oleg, breathed out smoke, right into his face. Boris's expression wrinkled slightly in distaste. He had always considered smoking a terrible habit that did nothing but waste away one's years. But now he sat his ground as he waited for Oleg to make his move. He had been analysing the man closely and was sure that he was bluffing. Boris sensed the game was soon about to end.

'I raise 500 roubles!' Oleg announced, looking at Boris defiantly.

Boris pretended to mull over this, but in reality, he was laughing to himself. There was no way he could lose. Not with the cards he was holding.

'Hey, hey, Oleg, I think you've finally got him!' The man who had folded before Andrei exclaimed.

Oleg cackled, raising his glass of vodka and downing it in hasty celebration.

Boris sneered. The fool.

'I raise you one thousand five hundred.' He said, and Oleg's bluffing façade finally cracked. The crooked smile instantly dropped.

Andrei looked at his uncle, waiting to see what he would do. For a few moments, the table was completely silent.

Then Oleg began to curse. He knew that he had run out of luck. The man he was facing was clearly an experienced poker player, and he couldn't afford to increase the bet. He was furious, because there was now quite a lot of money on the table. But he knew a winning player when he saw one, even if he was unaccustomed to losing.

He folded, placing his cards on the table, and Boris saw that he had 4 low numbers and one Queen Card. Smirking, Boris finally revealed his own cards, which consisted of two Aces, a King, a Queen and a Jack. Oleg's swearing became more colourful and he roughly pushed his stash of money across the table at Boris.

'Take it and get out of my sight!' He roared. 'If I see you here again there will be trouble, you hear me?!'

Boris was only happy to comply. Thanking the gentlemen for an entertaining game, he stashed his winnings into an old brown cloth tied to serve as a small pouch, and promptly left the inn, relieved to be out of the stuffy atmosphere and into the sanctuary of the cold, dark night.

He chuckled as he walked back to his hotel, throwing the pouch into the air and catching it again in his hand, feeling the satisfying weight against his palm and hearing the satisfying sound of a large amount of money inside the material. It wasn't a bad earning for an hour's worth of play at all.

* * *

Tala was directed to the mansion's impressive library (yes, he couldn't believe there was actually an entire spacious room dedicated to shelved books and journals either), where he found Kai sitting at a solid mahogany painted oak table, a large and worn looking book in front of him. Tala thanked the maid who had led him to the room. She curtsied and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

For a moment, Tala simply stood, looking the impressive room over. Rich, dark, crimson red Persian rugs adorned the rich wooden floorboards, and expensive chairs and tables were neatly arranged about the place. The walls were draped with gold tapestry, and crimson velvet curtains were closed over three large windows. Tall floor lamps and ones that hung from the wall were covered with expensive looking shades, and their dimly set lighting created a very relaxed atmosphere in the room.

'Does this place have an outdoor swimming pool, too?' Tala asked out loud, half-seriously. The mansion had everything anybody could possibly want, and seemingly more. He was sure there was still a lot he had yet to see.

Without looking up, and without greeting his visitor (as was usual Kai custom to do), the Lord of the manor replied: 'Indoor heated swimming pool.'

The red-head's eyebrows knotted together. 'Voltaire sure didn't spare anything on the extravagant front.'

Silence met him at that. Tala walked to the closest shelf to his left, and let his eyes wander idly over the names of the books.

'You must have every book under the sun here.'

Encyclopaedias covering all kinds of subjects lined the shelves like soldiers clad in dark blue. Tala wondered how a man as highly educated as Voltaire could act so blindly and foolishly. But he kept this thought to himself.

His eyes moved back to where Kai was examining the contents of his book. Walking over to him, Tala saw that he was looking at a drawing of some kind.

'What's that?'

Just like Tala to be so curious. Kai realised he wasn't going to be able to continue his interesting reading session on ancient Greek mythology, so he placed a leather book marker between the pages he was currently on, and closed the heavy book, sitting back and looking up at where Tala stood at the opposite side of the table.

'Mythology.' Kai replied vaguely.

Tala rolled his eyes.

'Don't tell me you're reading about phoenixes again.'

Kai merely stared blankly.

'...Were you?' Tala asked at length.

'No.'

Satisfied, the red-head nodded, and decided to get down to business. He took the folded slip of paper out of the inner pocket of the dark brown faded jacket he wore. He held it out to Kai, who glanced at him, and then reached out and took it. Tala watched his friend's face closely as the slate-haired teen unfolded the paper and looked over the contents.

Kai didn't even blink. He had understood the unspoken invitation within a second of reading the paper, but he immediately dismissively tossed it across the table, for Tala to take back.

Tala stared; he was rather surprised at the swiftness and bluntness of the answer he had received.

'You've already sent your form?' He asked.

'...No.' Came the response.

'You're joining another team?'

Kai gave him a brief, unreadable look.

'No.'

Tala frowned. The frown increased as the final possibility registered in his mind.

'Don't tell me you're sitting this year's championships out.'

Kai's eyes fell to his hands, which were now clasped on top of the book front of him.

After a few moments of silence, Kai replied matter-of-factly:

'My days of beyblading are over.'

Now Tala _really_ stared.

'Since when? I seem to recall you've said that before, but you've always come back.'

Kai's eyes rose and Tala thought he detected something oddly serious and almost regretful in them. But the look was gone the second it had appeared, and Kai merely pushed his chair back and stood up.

'Not this time.'

Tala didn't bother disguising his bewildered expression. He wanted answers. It wasn't like Kai to just downright quit. He hadn't even formally announced his retirement to the world and his fans. What was going on?

'Why?' He demanded. 'If you don't want to join us and plan to team up with someone else, that's fine. You don't need to cover it up by saying you've quit entirely-'

Kai met his gaze and cut him off. This time the serious look in his eyes was unmistakable.

'I'm not participating.'

For what seemed like an awfully long moment, there was silence between them. The only sound in the room came from the grandfather clock's steady ticking.

Then, Kai looked away and walked to the door. His hand stopped on the solid gold plated handle as Tala called after him.

'You haven't even formally announced it. Do Tyson and the others know? Do the BBA and Mr. Dickenson know?'

He was met with silence.

Tala's frown intensified. How typical of the slate-haired teen not to answer.

'What's happened?' He pressed.

Kai stared at the smooth surface of the door before him. What had happened? Not much. He had only found out that his grandfather and Boris were responsible for the deaths of his parents. All in the name of manipulating the beyblading sport. How could he ever compete professionally again? Even if his parents had wished for him to blade on the international stage, he was sure that if they had known Voltaire's true designs sooner, they would have taken him out of blading school and kept him as far away from the sport as possible.

He couldn't participate in the world championships. Not when he now knew the truth. It pained Kai to give up what he loved to do; beyblading was one of the few things that Kai connected with on an emotional level; one of the few things that made him feel alive; but his parents were dead because of Voltaire's obsession with the sport. How was he supposed to compromise that?

'Nothing.' Kai finally replied, making sure to keep his tone flat, betraying no hint of the burdening thoughts that plagued his mind. Nobody could ever know his real reasons for not entering the world championships. Nobody could ever know the truth. He opened the door and exited the library, leaving behind a very confused Tala.

But Tala wasn't about to let the issue go so easily. He had noticed the brief lag before Kai had issued his answer and followed after his friend down the richly carpeted corridor.

'The deadline for returning the forms is only a few days away, Kai. Think about what you're suggesting. You know you can't quit without informing the BBA at least a month in advance. They have to arrange a press conference with the media and everything, otherwise-'

He was cut off once again.

'The press can slate me all they want. Controversy isn't something new to me, Tala.' Kai remarked matter-of-factly, without turning around or stopping.

'What about your fans? What are they going to think?'

Kai finally stopped, and turned to face Tala again. He didn't need lecturing.

'Look,' He began flatly; his face was just as emotionless as his voice, 'You just send off your form.'

Tala put his hands on his hips, annoyed.

'Kai, who do you think I am? I've known you far too long to just accept this! What's happened to make you change your mind all of a sudden? Just a few weeks ago you said-'

Kai interrupted, becoming irritated in turn. Why couldn't Tala just mind his own business?

'Tala-' He began warningly, when another voice, hearing Tala's raised one, cut in.

'Is everything in order, Master?' Markov asked politely from the bottom of the grand staircase. Tala hadn't even noticed that they had reached the landing above the mansion's large reception hall.

Kai looked down at the old man and silently thanked his luck for his steward's perfect timing.

'Fine. Tala was just leaving.' He replied evenly, his gaze meeting Tala's.

'What?' Tala glared at his friend. 'I'll leave when I'm done here, Kai.'

'We are done here.' Kai replied dismissively, turning and continuing to walk down the hallway. 'I've got a meeting now. Markov, show him out.'

Tala frowned. Kai was practically having him kicked out the mansion. But he wasn't going to let Dranzer's master off the hook so easily.

'This conversation isn't over yet, Kai.' He said icily, before turning and allowing a waiting Markov to see him to the door.

When Kai heard the door close, he returned to the first floor landing, placing a hand on the top of the smooth wooden banister.

Markov looked up at him, bowing politely.

'Master, if I may be so bold as to say, I was not aware that you had a meeting arranged with any individuals this evening?'

Kai tilted his head to one side and gave his loyal house-keeper a wry look.

'Dranzer doesn't need an invitation.'

* * *

'That's your ticket checked. Thank you very much sir, we hope you'll have a safe and enjoyable flight with us today.' The pretty chestnut haired air stewardess smiled. 'Please follow aisle 1A right behind me to board first class.'

Brooklyn took his ticket and gave her a disarming smile. 'Thanks...I'll remember your good service.'

She beamed at him, sure that she had seen his handsome face somewhere before, but unable to place it. She didn't watch sports. 'Thank you sir. Safe journey!'

Brooklyn nodded and followed the aisle as she had instructed. The only luggage he had taken was one small suitcase which had already been loaded onto the plane. In his left hand he carried a book about the Renaissance.

He figured he might as well educate himself a little before landing at his destination. As he boarded the plane and took his seat in first class, he glanced out the window at the dark sky.

Moscow and Kai were now only a few hours away.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Boris frowned impatiently. Why wasn't anybody answering the telephone?

_Ring._

It suddenly crossed his mind that the person he was calling may have relocated. But was that really likely? As the telephone continued to ring with no response, it seemed to become more and more likely.

Then, just as Boris was about to hang up, somebody finally answered.

'Yes, hello?' An unfamiliar female voice greeted in a thick Russian accent.

'Ah, good evening.' Boris disguised his voice gruffly. 'Is this the home of Professor Vasili Borovikov?'

There was a pause.

'No. His family moved almost a year ago from this place.'

Boris silently cursed. This would seriously set him back, unless the woman had more information.

'Well that is unfortunate. I wonder then if you might help me. You see, I have an important letter to send to him...a promotional invitation...and I need to know his new address.'

'I don't have his new address.' The woman replied, not sounding very apologetic.

Boris cursed to himself again. It seemed his luck had run out.

Or had it?

'Ah. Then I am sorry to have disturbed you-' Boris replied.

'But they did give me their contact number, so wait a moment.' The woman cut in, not giving him a chance to thank her before leaving the phone.

His spirits rose once more as he grabbed the small notepad next on the bed next to him.

'Hello?' The woman's voice came to him again.

'Yes, hello.' Boris greeted.

'Do you have a pen and a paper?'

'Yes.' Boris replied, a deep smile on his face. Things were once again falling into place nicely. 'Please, go ahead.'

**Author's Note**

_Wow, I managed to update rather quickly this time! I felt so bad making everybody wait months each time, so I really pushed myself to write up the next chapter quickly. I'm going to make a real effort to update more regularly now, I promise. Thanks everybody for reviewing the last chapter and for being so patient, as ever!_

_Now what's going on here? Who is Boris calling? Is Kai really going to sit the championships out? Just how will he react when he sees Brooklyn? What about Voltaire? What's happening with him? And the prison back in Japan...when will they notice Boris is missing? So many questions, so many chapters to write to answer them XD_

_I don't know anything about the card game Poker, by the way. I took that from an episode of EastEnders that I watched ((I assume it was Poker they were playing XD)) and I half ass-edly read a definition from Wikipedia, which I didn't pay much attention to, so if I got the game entirely wrong, sorry! This is the way they play Poker in the beyblade world, in my fic, ok? I'm not bothered to go teach myself about the game just for correctness purposes, so apologies to any err...Poker enthusiasts xD_

_Some brief responses to a few reviewer questions:_

_xwhite1fallen1tygerx: Thanks for all your reviews! Yes, Black Dranzer will be in the fic, but not in the form you'd expect! You'll have to read on. I will be including the other characters like the White Tigers, but it won't be as major a role as the BBoys and Kai. They'll still get time in the limelight though, don't worry! Pairings won't be the focus of the fic, as I think I've already said. _

_bladz-liska: Thank you so much for your review! Yes, Brooklyn has visions; this is confirmed in the anime, so I'm not making it up lol. Glad you're enjoying the plot._

_Ezmee: Yeah, spot on, Tala silently invited Kai to join the team lol. We didn't see that one coming, did we? XD_

_The rest of you, I'll try to reply to your reviews soon. Hope you all liked this chapter. I'll start working on the next one as soon as possible. See you next update!!_


	14. Unexpected Visitors

_Yo. This takes place the following morning after the last night of the previous chapter, if that makes sense. Now read on people!_

**Chapter XIII: Unexpected Visitors**

'Hey Randy, pass us the ketchup will you?' A brown haired security guard who Randy was sure he didn't know asked. Obligingly, Randy pushed the small plastic bottle across to the man.

'Thanks.' The guard said, squirting a helping onto the last bite of burger he was finishing off. Popping it into his mouth, he rose from his seat and grinned.

'Well, back to work! See you lot later!'

'Yeah, later.' Randy nodded, pretending to busy himself with paperwork. The second the security guard left the coffee break room, he turned to the only two other officers in the room.

'We good?'

Zikomo was twisting a very unfortunate sheet of tissue in his hands. Jurgen, in stark contrast, looked as cool as ice.

'Fine. Any contact yet?'

Randy shook his head. 'Nope. We're on day 2 now. I figured we'd give him a ring tomorrow. Y'know, just to give him a friendly reminder of our little arrangement.'

'Man, this is crazy!' Zikomo finally spoke up. The strain in his voice was unmistakeable. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!'

'Relax, buddy.' Randy assured him. 'Five more days and this'll all be over.'

Zikomo shot him an incredulous look. 'You really think we can override security checks for another five days? What if the boss comes up to the floor?!'

'Keep your voice down.' Jurgen instructed sharply. Zikomo swallowed and continued more discreetly:

'You know the only reason no-one has noticed we're one prisoner short is because you've been doing the prisoner count on this floor, Jurgen!'

'And that's not gonna change, right Jurgen?' Randy glanced over at the tall security guard who calmly leafed through the newspaper.

'Keiji has made sure that I am on count duty on this floor all week. The boss never comes up to the fourth floor, and nobody ever interferes with prisoner counts. A trainee checks the numbers with me. He's a rookie; he does what I tell him to do.'

'You see?' Randy slapped Zikomo on the back. 'Nothing to worry about. You just stay calm and act normal.'

Normal? Zikomo once again couldn't believe how collected the others were being about this. Despite the promised reward, he couldn't help but feel guilty at being involved. They had broken out a very, very bad man who was going to break out another bad man from another prison somewhere in Russia. Zikomo knew that Boris Balkov had many enemies in the Beyblading world. He wondered what the man's designs were.

'Randy,' Jurgen began, not looking up from the page he was reading. 'Tomorrow, you and Matsu will contact him. Make it absolutely clear that he cannot and will not go back on his agreement in any way.'

'Sure thing.' Randy nodded.

A thought had entered Zikomo's mind, a thought that related to Boris's plans to break out the other prisoner in Russia. Zikomo's children had once told him about a Russian billionaire, but his memory wasn't serving him well and he couldn't remember the name of the man.

'Uh...' He started nervously. 'That guy he's planning to break out in Russia. Who is he anyway?'

Randy rolled his eyes. 'Who the hell cares who it is? What's up with you, Ziko? If you knew you'd have such a big conscience about it-'

Jurgen interrupted him.

'Of course, you both really know who it is.'

'Huh?' Randy began again. 'Who cares?'

'It's rather obvious.' Jurgen continued matter-of-factly.

Zikomo's face contorted anxiously and Randy stared in confusion.

'What do you mean?' He demanded.

After a short pause, Jurgen put down his newspaper and looked at his two companions who sat opposite him at the long wooden table.

'Voltaire Hiwatari, his old accomplice. That is clearly the man he meant.'

A few seconds of silence ensued. Randy looked visibly surprised and Zikomo put his head in his hands.

'Oh man, no, no...'

Randy couldn't believe he hadn't put the pieces of the jigsaw together sooner. 'Y...you mean...isn't that the billionaire guy?' He asked stupidly.

Jurgen nodded. 'Where else would he get his money from?'

'So it's actually Voltaire who will be paying us?' Randy questioned.

Jurgen nodded again.

'Whoa.' Randy took a moment to absorb the information. 'Well that puts a new light on things...' His voice trailed off.

Zikomo looked at him sharply. 'What the hell do you mean by that?' He demanded. Randy simply tapped an index finger to his head, signalling that he was thinking.

Zikomo shook his head and looked at Jurgen again. 'I thought Voltaire's fortunes went to his son or somebody?'

'Grandson.' Jurgen corrected. 'Kai Hiwatari.'

Zikomo looked flabbergasted. His children were huge fans of Kai Hiwatari. 'So how the hell is he gonna get the money if his grandson has it all? If we're talking about the same Kai Hiwatari here, I really don't think he'd be happy to bail his old grandpa out, I mean everything that Voltaire did to Kai was made public and everything-'

Randy interrupted. 'Look, who cares how Boris gets the money. That aint our problem, right? In five days, we get our cash and Boris and Voltaire can sail off into the sunset and do whatever perverted old men do best. I dunno about you guys but I don't wanna think about what that might be.'

Jurgen stood up, signalling that he didn't want to think about it either.

'See you upstairs Ziko.' Randy said and he and Jurgen left the room. Zikomo was left alone to despair over the reality that he had not only broken a dangerous man out of prison, but he would also be responsible if anything happened to Boris and Voltaire's enemies, including Voltaire's young grandson, Kai.

* * *

The phone rang, taking Mr. Dickenson's attention away from the form he had been assessing. He put his pen down and straightened up in his black leather chair behind the heavy oak wooden office table he sat at. To his left were piles of paperwork; applications to this year's beyblade tournament. To his right was a smaller pile of processed forms. The silver bin on the floor to his right was full of torn envelopes and rejected and incomplete applications, and had already been changed twice in the space of a few hours by the cleaner lady who tidied his office and the reception waiting area outside his office.

Picking up the receiver, he cleared his throat and greeted his personal secretary: 'Umm yes, hello?'

A bumbling, cuddly and kind-hearted man, Stanley Dickenson was well liked by many and greatly respected by beybladers and fans alike. He was very much regarded as the father figure of the beyblading sport, always looking out for the professionals who participated in tournaments and taking extra care of the new rookie bladers. Although compared to most of the young competitors and their fans, Mr. Dickenson felt more like a great grandfather.

'Good morning Mr. Dickenson, you have a visitor. A Mr. Hiro Granger. Shall I send him through?' His secretary asked politely.

'Oh, yes, please do! I've been expecting Hiro, please send him through Susie, thank you very much!'

A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

'Yes, come in!' Mr. Dickenson called. Susie, a young petite woman with black hair that was cut tidily in a short crop, smiled as she let Hiro Granger into the office. Tyson's older brother thanked her as she left the room and strode forward to shake Mr. Dickenson's hand. In contrast to the smart and formal attire the head of the BBA wore, Hiro was dressed in casual training clothes, giving Mr. Dickenson an idea of where he had been earlier.

'Training Tyson and Daichi again?' Stanley smiled, heartily shaking his young friend's hand. Twenty two year old Hiro rolled his eyes and he waited for no invitation to take a seat in frony of Mr. Dickenson's desk.

'_Trying_ to. You know what they're like. It seems to me Kenny's the only one taking it seriously. I might have to put him and Hilary up as our main bladers at this rate.' Hiro replied, in his trademark, slow, calm and slightly drawled out tone of voice.

Mr. Dickenson chuckled. 'Tyson is such a spirited lad, and with a younger boy like Daichi around, there's bound to be many light-hearted moments!'

'More like too many moments of mischief. Hiro said, and his eyes fell to the larger pile of paperwork on the desk before him. 'I see those applications keep on coming.'

'Yes, indeed.' Mr. Dickenson nodded, glancing at the piles of papers. 'The response this year has been phenomenal! I think we'll need to set up even more qualifying groups this time than every before!'

'It seems to be necessary.' Hiro agreed. 'Even more people are taking up beyblading now. And the new rules of play have gotten everyone quite excited.'

'Yes, I thought it would add an interesting twist to things, don't you? There was evidence of the style of play we've elected for this time in the last world championships. Remember when Tyson and Daichi went head to head with Ray and Lee in the opening match?'

'How could I forget?' Hiro replied dryly. 'It was a thoroughly embarrassing performance. We did better in our match against Julia and Raul.'

'Yes. Well this time, it'll be the standard for all the matches, including the preliminary qualifiers. It'll be a nice opportunity for everybody to get used to the new system. Two against two, four bladers blading in the same dish in every match. It promises to be the most advanced and exciting tournament we've had yet! And with all the talk and the great reception the new rules have received, I just know it will be a great success!'

Hiro smiled. 'The competition will certainly be very intense. Have all the big names returned their forms?'

'Well, let me see...and what an excellent idea it was to give every seeded team a coloured envelope to distinguish them from the rest. It makes it so much easier to process their applications...oh where did I put that list?' Mr. Dickenson rummaged through the papers in front of him a little before finding what he was looking for. 'Ah, here it is. Yes, we've got your team with Tyson, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary listed as members. But I must say I would have liked the old members of the original BladeBreakers to team up again...'

Hiro laughed. 'We all know that will never happen. They're not twelve and thirteen year olds anymore. Tyson's still the one to beat.'

'Yes, yes it is a shame though, so many fond memories of those years...' Mr. Dickenson's voice trailed off, and then he cleared his throat and put on his glasses to get a better look at the list. 'Let's see...the PPB All-Starz have returned their form, there's Max, Eddie, Emily, Rick and Michael with their coach Judy Tate...and here, White Tiger X have changed their name to White Tiger Evolution!'

'Yes, apparently they've changed their battle strategies.' Hiro replied. 'Maybe we'll get to see more of Kevin, Gary and Mariah this time.'

'Well I hope so. Yes, their members are all here, we have F-Dynasty, they also returned their forms, and ah, the Majestics too; it will be good to see them in action again! Most unfortunate that they were unable to participate the last time ... hmm...no Barthez Battalion? What name do they go by these days?' Mr. Dickenson lowered his glasses and looked at Hiro.

'They were going by the name of the Battalion Bladers.' Hiro replied. 'But I heard they won't be entering this time around. They parted ways as a team a few months back.'

'That is most disappointing! And the former members of BEGA?'

'No, I heard they won't be competing either. I think they feel they aren't quite ready to come back to the international scene just yet.'

'Most unfortunate again; it's always a shame when the household names sit tournaments out' Mr. Dickenson's face soon brightened as he continued 'But I'm sure we'll see new talent just as we always have and it is a most happy thought to know that the stars of tomorrow are out there, just waiting to make a name for themselves in this exceptional sport!'

'I'm sure the former members of both the Battalion Bladers and BEGA will be present among the crowd in the stadiums when the matches get under way. It should hype them up for next year.' Hiro said.

'Indeed...now...I haven't received a response from the Blitzkrieg Boys. I am rather worried because they always send their application back very early. I do hope they received their form. Do you have any news on young Kai? He did let me know that he would be abroad for business matters in Russia, but that has been two weeks already.'

'Tyson and Max called him up last week before the new rules were announced. They said he was fine and at his residence, just as he said he'd be.'

'I wonder if he and the Blitzkrieg Boys' members are aware if the new rules?'

'I suppose I could ask Tyson to contact him again. Or I could do it myself.' Hiro suggested.

Mr. Dickenson sighed. 'No, it's quite alright. I will do it, it's only proper that I should. But I do hope young Kai will enter the tournament. I imagine there would be a public outcry and if he didn't! I'm quite willing to accept his application even if he does return it after the deadline.'

'I'm sure you'll get their form back soon.' Hiro reassured the old man. 'But for now, you look like you've got enough on your plate. How about I help you with some of those forms?'

Mr. Dickenson chuckled. 'Why that would be very kind of you Hiro. I'd be much obliged to you!'

* * *

It was almost noon by the time Boris finally reached his destination. He paused, looking down at the address scrawled messily on the crinkled piece of paper on his hand. He raised his bespectacled eyes to look at the building before him. So Vasili had been reduced to living in a small, run down apartment flat since they had last met? It was a big contrast to the large country villa the man used to reside in.

He straightened his coat and raised a gloved hand to knock on the door. With no door bell in sight, he had no choice but to resort to the old fashioned way.

A few moments passed and he knocked again. Still there was no answer. He turned away from the door, looking up at the windows above. Curtains were drawn across most of them and some of the windows were boarded up completely.

He was beginning to think that the woman who had given him the address had made a mistake, when the sound of locks being unbolted behind the door alerted him to the fact that he had indeed been heard by a resident. The door was pulled back and a small child looked up at him. He had messy brown hair and big brown eyes. He didn't speak, merely stared at the strange, tall man who stood in front of him. A hand drew the boy back by his arm and a familiar face greeted Boris's eyes. Now he had to be careful; Marina Borovikova knew who he was; she had met him twice before, back when her husband was still a scientist at the Abbey.

'Yes, can I help you?' The woman, who was now in her mid-forties if Boris remembered correctly, asked in a tired tone of voice. When her son tried to run out into the street, she drew him back more firmly.

'Dima, go back inside!' She told the boy, and reluctantly he complied. Her full attention turned to Boris, and her face registered no recognition.

Boris took a deep breath and made sure to speak gruffly and alter his accent a little. 'I'm sorry to trouble you Madam, but I was wondering if your husband is in?'

She shook her head. 'No, who are you?'

'Ah...I am an old friend who used to work with his previous insurance company.'

A look of alarm crossed over the brown-haired woman's face, and Boris raised a hand in reassurance.

'Please, it is nothing to be concerned about. He cleared all his debts a long time ago, and since I was passing by in town, I thought I would say hello.'

Marina relaxed.

'We are up to our necks in other debts. Vasili has to work long hours all week just to get enough money for potato and meat.'

'Perhaps I can help.' Boris replied. 'After all, he did me many favours in the past. Where did you say he was?'

The woman had not said where her husband was. But she fell right into Boris's trap.

'In the harbour. What is your name, he did not mention any insurance person?' She peered up at him.

'I am Roman Zablosky.'

'He never mentioned you.' Marina repeated, and then shrugged. 'I will tell him you called. He will return this evening at around ten.'

'Thank you very much.' Boris dug into his pocket and held out a small wrapped bundle. The woman looked surprised but took it.

'A small treat for the boy.' Boris said, tipped his hat, and then turned and walked away before she could thank him. Marina unwrapped the white cloth, to find three traditional Russian sweets. She smiled and went back indoors, making sure she would remember the man's name.

* * *

_**(One and a half hours later)**_

Vasili rubbed his hands together, trying desperately to warm them. The torn, faded grey gloves did little to help protect his poor fingers from the chilling cold. He didn't have much time to stand for a break though, as a work-mate pushed a crate toward him.

'Take those to the other side. Point 3.'

Sighing tiredly, he complied, loading the crate onto a pushing trolley and moving it toward the specified point. Once he reached it, he looked down at the chart on top of the crate and ticked some boxes; another crate of fresh fish was ready to go.

He went through the same routine every day of the week, every week of every month. The job didn't pay too well, but he had no choice. He worked as many hours as he could to make ends meet. The job he was doing now was very different to the last one. He had once been a respected and successful scientist. Until he had made the mistake of taking up a too good to be true offer from a man named Boris Balkov. Vasili, who was a Professor by title, and used to lecture at universities both in Russia and abroad, had found himself working at the Abbey after accepting Balkov's offer. Working to genetically manipulate living organisms and conduct horrific, illegal experiments. Except at the time, he had not known that any of what he was doing was illegal. Once the Abbey had been shut down, many of the scientists had been arrested or disappeared. Vasili was one who had managed to leave a few months before the run of the Abbey had collapsed entirely. He was lucky because the authorities had never been given his name, and he had managed to get a low profile job. Still he often lamented over his previous quality of life. He had had a large country villa. His wife and children had been content and happy. And now his was a miserable lot indeed.

Sighing resignedly again, he turned to trudge back to the other side of the fishing harbour. As he passed a tall stash of wooden crates, he was startled when a well-dressed man stepped around the other side. For a moment Vasili simply stared in surprise. What was such a man doing in a place like this? They only caught fish here, they didn't sell it. People dressed as the man was didn't hang out in the harbour.

'Oh...Sir, I didn't see you there!'

He suddenly wondered if the man was a manager or contractor of some sort, and bowed his head politely. Maybe if he was polite and helpful, and made a good impression, he could get a promotion of some sort.

'Well, are...are you looking for somebody?'

The man regarded him for a moment in silence. The hat he wore was pulled low over his eyes and he had a certain air about him that led Vasili to believe he had to be somebody important. But he was not expecting to hear a familiar voice at all, and when the tall man spoke, Vasili's eyes widened in instant recognition. His heart leapt violently in his chest.

'Yes. And I believe I have found him.'

* * *

Bryan was minding his own business as he passed the small kitchen table, when a piece of paper caught his eye. Everybody in the old, run down building they lived in was neat and tidy, with the exception of Ian. Still, it wasn't normal to find a piece of paper idly lying around on its own, and he moved to it, unfolding it and looking down at a very familiar document. He frowned in slight confusion. The application form to this year's Beyblade world championships still hadn't been sent off. What in the world was Tala waiting for? They had less than a week to get it mailed to the BBA Headquarters in Japan.

As if on cue, the red-haired Russian strolled into the kitchen, opening the old refrigerator and blankly examining its scarce contents. He grabbed the bottle of orange juice only to find it empty. Rolling his eyes, he muttered more to himself than to Bryan,

'How many times have I told Ian to throw away cartons when he's done...?'

Bryan looked down at the paper, and decided to confront his friend.

'Tala.'

Tala had finally settled on just water to drink as he glanced at the silver-haired teenager behind him.

Bryan held the paper up, without bothering to voice his question. Tala stared a moment at it, then looked away.

'I'll send it off tomorrow.'

Bryan's eyes narrowed.

'Why not today?' He asked. Tala detected the slight edge in his voice, and turned to face his friend.

Bryan understood without the need for Tala to explain.

'You've asked him to join, haven't you.' It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

'Yes. I did.'

Bryan frowned. So why wasn't Kai's name on the list? Surely the spoilt brat hadn't actually rejected the offer?

'Why, Tala? We don't need him.'

Tala didn't want to go into this conversation again. He'd had it countless times and he wasn't in the mood. Bryan didn't get that it wasn't a matter of need. Tala didn't want Kai to join their team out of need.

Ignoring the question, he went on to add flatly,

'In fact...he said he won't be participating in this year's tournament at all.'

Bryan couldn't hide the surprise from his face as his eyebrows rose.

'What? He can't just retire without officially announcing it to the BBA.'

'Exactly. Which is why I'm not sending off the form until I get answers.' Tala replied.

'What if he just doesn't want to join us, Tala?' Bryan demanded.

Tala didn't respond.

'Why do you always try so hard?' The silver-haired Russian pressed.

Tala met his friend's gaze. Bryan's frown intensified as the red-head abruptly walked by him and left the kitchen, calling back cryptically,

'Someone's got to.'

* * *

Kai pulled the scarf more firmly around the lower half of his face. He scowled as a harsh chilly breeze assaulted his senses. He really disliked the cold. It was no surprise. It was the complete opposite of his scorching element.

He had gotten fed up of being cooped up in the Hiwatari mansion and had decided he needed some fresh air. Even if it was freezing air.

His bodyguards had insisted on accompanying him but he had ordered them away. He knew Moscow's streets like the back of his hand. He knew which side alleys and shortcuts to take in order to avoid crazed fangirls and civilians in general.

His thoughts drifted. His financial arrangements were almost complete. He looked forward to leaving the country soon. With everything he had discovered here, he finally knew for sure that he could never live in Russia on a permanent basis. The Hiwatari mansion now made him feel sick. Even if he had had it redecorated and refurnished since his return, it still remained a property that Voltaire had originally purchased. He had vaguely considered having it demolished, but realised the second the thought entered his mind that that was a stupid and immature thing to do; after all, the house had a lot of history. His parents had lived in it too once. His father had grown up in it.

Still, with all the money he had now, he could easily buy new property whenever and wherever he wanted.

The bodies of his parents had never been discovered. So much anger was bottled up within Kai that he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Should he pay his villainous grandfather another visit in jail? What good would it do? He might do something he would regret.

He felt a presence in his mind, soothing, comforting, gentle, and his tensed jaw relaxed slightly. Dranzer. His mind drifted back to the words she had left him to sleep over the previous night. She had told him that quitting Beyblade; what he loved doing; was not the correct answer to the issues he was trying to deal with. It would not do any good. His parents would not have wanted him to give up such talent. She had told him that his parents would be proud of him, and they would have been proud to see how far he had come. She had told him Beyblading could help him deal with his inner emotions as it had always done. She had said that Voltaire played no part in his destiny anymore. He was his own master. He could not let the past dictate his future.

Feeling irritable, Kai kicked a stray can into the wall of the small alleyway he was walking along. What would he do? Sitting out the tournament; could he really do that? Could he actually sit as a mere spectator while all the other competitors battled it out? If he was sitting it out, Tyson was sure to have a sure chance of winning yet again. He didn't underestimate Ray and Max's talents; but Tyson was always the one to beat.

_Hn_. Kai thought, irritated. Tyson winning again seemed utterly ridiculous. It surely wouldn't happen for the fourth year running.

Usually, Kai would be up to date on the progress of new tournaments; he'd be on top of all the arrangements, the new rules and all the new teams; this time he felt nothing but odd detachment. Where was his beyblading spirit? He couldn't recall that same passion. It troubled him, and as hard as he tried to believe Dranzer's comforting words, it wasn't so easy. He had found out his own grandfather and former Beyblade trainer had murdered his parents for God's sake. He couldn't just forget about it and shove it aside now that he knew the truth.

And yet, he would never hear the end of it from Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny, Mr. Dickenson, or Tala and his team, and all the other teams if he simply sat the tournament out. He knew even the annoying Hilary would pester him about it. The media would make a scandal out of it. They'd print all kinds of rubbish about him not caring about his masses of fans, thinking he was too high and mighty to announce retirement properly and all sorts of other over-dramatised and false accusations. He knew the ones who disliked him would taunt and mock him.

Did he really need all that bother? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just participate and pretend everything was normal?

But it wasn't normal. He had always been very good at pretending. But this level of pretending was something different entirely. It was pretending on a much more personal level.

He knew Tala would call again later today. Demanding a proper explanation. His cunning friend was far too intelligent to just accept 'I don't feel like it' as an excuse for Kai missing the tournament. He was far too high profile to be allowed to retire in peace.

As he slipped quickly into another alleyway and absent-mindedly raised his eyes to glance up at the path before him, he stopped dead in his tracks, dead in his thoughts, and caught his breath sharply. He could not hide the stupefied shock that registered across his face. For a terrible moment he simply stood, staring in dumbstruck disbelief, caught completely off guard in surprise. All expression was promptly wiped off his face as a tranquil voice that had once almost cost him his sanity, as well as his life, addressed him casually,

'Hey. You're not an easy guy to find, you know that?'

**Author's Note**

_Yay, another chapter done! Sorry for the delay everyone. I was having computer problems. But it's a long one to make up for it! Ignoring the fact my chapters are always long anyway XD Anyways, the plot is really moving along now eh? I bet everyone can guess who the guy Kai bumped into is XD; Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or anything. I didn't really proof-read it in my hurry to put this up lol. As I've said before, I will go back at some stage to do a proper check-through for mistakes in all the chapters. I'll be doing review responses too as soon as I can. Sorry for the delay again!_

_By the way, hope I wrote Mr. D and Hiro OK. I haven't really written either before, as far as I remember XD So another test for my in-characterness writing! Please review for me and I'll begin working on the next chapter as soon as I can!_


	15. Warning

**Chapter XIV: Warning**

_What on Earth...? _

_How...? _

...

_What the hell is this...?_

A number of thoughts flooded through Kai's mind. Some were more colourful in language than others, but they all whittled down to one fundamental question:

W_hat in the world is he doing here?_

He finally found his voice; silently furious that not only had he been caught off guard, but had also allowed the surprise to visibly show on his face, albeit for only a few moments.

'You,' Kai said, and he realised the moment the word left his mouth that it sounded more defensive than he had planned. He made sure to replace the tone with a cold and slicing one, as he continued, 'What are _you_ doing here?'

Brooklyn merely offered him that maddening smile.

'It's good to see you too, Kai.'

The slate-haired teen glared, but on the inside he was still incredulous. How in the world had Brooklyn found him? How had he managed to avoid all the crowds in Russia? Kai knew the ginger-haired young man was despised in the country. It wasn't a smart place for the former BEGA blader to visit. Kai vaguely wondered if the rest of his team had also come along for the unexpected and bizarre trip.

As if reading his thoughts, Brooklyn replied calmly,

'I'm here alone. I got recognised at the airport.' The smile turned into a grin as Brooklyn closed his eyes in an amused fashion. 'It was actually kind of funny. But I can avoid that kind of attention if I like. Zeus comes in handy for that.'

At the name of the bit-beast, Kai's expression darkened. He didn't want to engage in any useless small-talk. Brooklyn had some nerve showing up and acting so casual about it. So he repeated his question, and this time made sure to make it sound more demanding.

'What do you want?'

Turquoise eyes were revealed as Brooklyn's eyelids rose. He tilted his head to one side, standing in a relaxed manner with his hands in the pockets of the blue and white tailored knee-length coat he wore.

'Hey, no need to be so edgy.' The serene tone of voice offered. Kai gritted his teeth. He was certainly _not_ edgy, but he was feeling rather impatient.

At the level glare directed at him, Brooklyn's shoulders slumped slightly, and he sighed.

'I guess I understand...well, I won't drag this out. I came to tell you something.'

Kai stared. After a few moments, when Brooklyn didn't continue, the slate-haired teen prompted,

'You...came all this way just to-?'

'Yeah.' Brooklyn cut him off, smiling. 'Garland was pretty surprised too. But, y'know, as crazy as it seems, I thought it'd be the right thing to do.'

Kai was baffled, but made sure not to let it show. All he could think was w_hat a freak_.

Brooklyn's eyes trailed over Kai's face in a manner that reminded Kai too much of their previous battles. He hated it that he couldn't stand Brooklyn. He had become irked within moments that the older boy made his sudden and unexpected appearance. Kai knew what the root of the problem was. Although he had ultimately defeated Brooklyn, it was Brooklyn who had managed to make him feel completely worthless during their first battle. That feeling of powerlessness was threatening to Kai. He despised it. And so he despised Brooklyn for having awakened such a feeling of weakness in him. He would never forget what horror he had endured during those fateful battles.

Brooklyn studied Kai's face intently. He knew the younger boy was doing his best to remain expressionless but his body language was betraying him. Brooklyn saw the muscles in Kai's chiselled jaw clench slightly at his prolonged pause. Deciding he had agitated the youth who stood before him long enough, Brooklyn got to the point.

'I've seen some things. I thought you should know.'

Kai couldn't help but think how ridiculous and random this entire meeting seemed. He was about to throw a taunting remark when he caught the look in Brooklyn's eyes. It was oddly serious, almost solemn.

The orange-haired teen was notoriously unpredictable; one moment he could be the perfect picture of calm, the next dark and unstable. Kai wasn't sure which side he was seeing at the moment. Since when did Brooklyn get all serious and sullen?

The voice of logic in Kai's mind whispered that he really didn't know Brooklyn personally at all; just as Brooklyn did not know his own disposition well.

'What makes you so sure I'll listen?' Kai demanded coldly.

Brooklyn shrugged, looking almost tired for a moment. Then a bright smile promptly pasted itself onto his face.

'Well, you see, I kinda figured if it's big enough to make me actually come all this way to tell you personally, then it's worth your time to listen, wouldn't you say?'

The casual, slow, almost lazy tone of Brooklyn's voice was seriously grating on Kai's nerves and his patience.

'I don't want to hear it, Brooklyn.' He said curtly. 'Now get out of my way.'

Brooklyn pulled a face that was a cross between mild exasperation and vague amusement.

'Look, I know we don't see eye to eye, and I know an apology of any sorts would fall on deaf ears but-'

'You're right.' Kai cut in. 'So beat it.' When Brooklyn didn't budge, the phoenix master swiftly moved forward, stepping around the taller teen and walking away toward the exit of the alley. It would likely take him to a main street where people would recognise him, but he didn't care. Anywhere was better than being around the weirdo that was Brooklyn.

But Brooklyn's words, which called after him, made him slow down in his prompt march away from the peculiar young man.

'Shadows. There was a tall man, surrounded by them. In the darkness.'

A light frown settled on Kai's brow. How in the world did such a random vision relate to him? He shook his head slightly, annoyed that his personal reflection time had been wasted by such complete and utter nonsense. He took another three steps forward.

'And a bird. There was a black bird. It had red eyes.'

Kai stopped walking at that. His mind was blank for a few moments, before reluctantly doing the math.

Black feathers, as dark as pure night; as dark as concentrated ink. Red eyes the colour of dark, crimson blood. The irresistible allure of darkness, the melodious call that reached to the human mind and enclosed it in a hold of rich, dark, velvet, a hold of pure liquid silk, as it implored and seduced its captive to do its will; to feed it. Because above all else it needed to feed. It craved the life force of its host; it craved the energy.

He had seen the darkness in a dream a few nights back. Now Brooklyn had appeared, completely unannounced, to warn him of a vision involving shadows, a man, and a black bird with red eyes.

Was it just a coincidence? Were those things, plus the increasingly uneasy restlessness Kai had felt over the last few nights just completely random occurrences?

Kai had been through danger many times before and he recognised signs. He went by them; in his orderly mind they always fell into place, and yet, once he finally chose to heed them, it always seemed to be too late, and he was in the middle of yet another mess before he even knew he had entered it.

Now early signs were glaring him in the face, flashing like bright lights in his mind's eye. But it was impossible. Both Voltaire and Boris were safely locked up. There was no way out of their high level security prisons. What other threat of darkness was there?

_Black Dranzer. _

The name echoed in his mind and his frown increased as he mulled over it. That source of darkness had been destroyed too.

Kai knew that Brooklyn had never seen the cursed bit-beast or the dark blade it had originally nested in. There was no way he could know about Kai's past with Black Dranzer, not unless somebody had told him.

Brooklyn noted the stiffness of Kai's shoulders. The sole living heir of the Hiwatari fortune was tense, and his silence told Brooklyn everything.

'Sure, it could've been any vision about anyone, but I've not had one like it since before my battle with Tyson in the last tournament.'

Not turning around, Kai replied icily,

'You wasted your time coming here Brooklyn. Your freaky visions mean nothing to me.'

'I thought you'd say that, which is why I left out the last detail.' Brooklyn said casually. Kai waited. Brooklyn chuckled lightly.

'Oh? I thought you weren't interested? Now you're sticking around to hear it?'

Kai gritted his teeth. He turned, rigidly, sending a fiery glare at the taller boy who stood a few strides behind him.

Brooklyn grinned, holding up his hands in that familiar defensive gesture.

'Hey, you sure are scary when you're mad. Anyway...the man in the dream only said one word. It was your last name, which is why I figured it had to be about you.'

Kai blinked.

'How do I know you aren't making this up?' He asked at length, voice full of accusation.

Brooklyn scratched the back of his head. 'Now why would I do that?'

'I'm no psychologist. I don't analyse how crazy people think.' Kai retorted sarcastically, through gritted teeth.

An odd expression crossed over Brooklyn's face. It disappeared a few moments later, when he sighed and waved a hand dismissively.

'I didn't think you'd listen to me. But I thought, all things considering...and believe this or not, Kai...that I owed this information to you.'

Kai shook his head.

'Hn. This doesn't change anything. Your visions happen because you're all messed up, Brooklyn.' He said scornfully.

The older teen's expression suddenly became strangely serious. There were no traces of the faint smile that always played on his lips, nor any glint of the characteristic mischievousness in his bright eyes.

'Maybe you're right. Maybe I _am_ messed up. The whole world thinks that too don't they? But I think we both know that my vision concerns you. It's not up to me to interpret it. You can do the hard part.'

'I don't have to listen to this.' Came the blunt response.

'True.' The small smile was back again. 'You can just forget it. I've gotten visions wrong before, after all...' He chuckled rather bitterly. 'You're living proof of that.'

Kai didn't think his jaw could clench any tighter. Brooklyn sighed again as he added,

'We've both known darkness. It's not something that you can just ignore.' He tilted his head slightly as he analysed Kai's face, before continuing thoughtfully, 'You could say that's the one thing we have in common...'

Kai had heard enough.

'You're wrong.' He said, voice cutting like a knife. 'We have _nothing_ in common.' He spun on his heel abruptly and began to walk away again.

Brooklyn watched after him. Closing his eyes, he sighed once more, twirling a front lock of hair around a long finger as he murmured,

'Still stubborn. Don't say I never told you so.'

Kai didn't catch his words. He had already reached the exit of the narrow alley. Before stepping out he hesitated slightly, involuntarily, casting a final glance over his shoulder, back at where he had left the former BEGA blader standing.

What he saw surprised him.

The path was empty. Brooklyn had disappeared.

* * *

Boris hadn't bothered disguising his voice. He wanted the man in front of him to recognise him. And recognise him the man had.

Vasili stepped back, but before he could step around the shield of crates that hid them from view, Boris reached out and grabbed hold of the rough sleeve of his worn out jacket and jerked him forward.

'My, my. How the mighty have fallen.' Boris mocked. 'From a scientist to pushing crates? Tsk tsk.'

Vasili was struggling to form coherent words. He was too shocked to think. Boris Balkov was back in Russia. Boris Balkov was out of prison. How? He was sure that the evil man had been handed a life sentence. Yet here he was, all made over so that he was virtually unrecognisable. Had he not spoken, Vasili would never have known his true identity. The former scientist wondered how his old acquaintance had managed to find him.

'You seem surprised to see me, my old friend.' Boris chuckled, enjoying the raw fear that radiated from the man. 'But we go back such a long way...surely you didn't think I'd resign myself so dejectedly to my fate?'

The brown-haired, shorter man finally found words. 'H...how can...how did you...it isn't possible!'

'Ah, but it is. I had a little help from some friends.' Boris replied. 'Now Vasili, this is no place for us to talk. Won't you take a walk with an old comrade?'

Vasili swallowed thickly.

'I...I can't. My...my boss is...is...expecting some...some deliveries and...'

'Your wife is quite a lovely woman.' Boris interjected. 'And your boy. Such a fine young lad...'

Vasili was thrown off by the sudden and unpleasant change in subject.

'D...Don't you touch them Boris!'

Boris feigned hurt. 'But my dear, dear friend, why in God's name would I do such a despicable thing? I am a changed man, I assure you!'

Vasili didn't look convinced; in fact he looked the total opposite. He looked more worried than ever. He could scarcely believe that the former director of the infamous Abbey could utter God's name in such a hypocritical and false sentence. Boris merely put an arm around his shoulders and steered him in the direction leading away from the harbour.

'Do not fret if your manager fires you. You have a new job, now. One that pays much better.'

'No!' Vasili pulled away, heart racing, feeling physically sick. 'I...I will not contribute to your sinister schemes ever again!'

'Now Vasili, be reasonable. I know where your family lives. And you know alerting the authorities is not an option. Not unless your wife and son like to play hostages.'

Vasili's fear turned into anger.

'You are...you are a...a vile man! You have not changed at all! I will not let you...bully me into this!'

'My dear Vasili. I am insulted. I would never force you to do anything against your will. I would merely like to make a business partnership proposition. Just like old times. Come, let us talk. If you don't like the sound of what I have to offer, you can walk away, and I will not trouble you again. No hard feelings.'

Vasili eyes him warily. 'I cannot trust you Boris.'

Boris sighed. 'You have my word, old friend.'

Vasili laughed a little hysterically. 'That...that isn't much of an assurance. I'm no fool!'

'Then how about money? I know how much you need it Vasili. Think of your family. Your poor wife looked so tired, and your boy mustn't be eating well.'

'N...no!' Vasili exclaimed, though his voice quivered. 'It is by your hand that I suffer like this! It is by your hand my family go on hungry! I want nothing to do with you!'

The taller Russian man realised being nice wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he reverted back to his threatening strategy.

'The authorities never found your name on our systems at the Abbey. Do you know why, Vasili? Do you know who it was that removed all records of you? I did it out of respect for you...and because we have known each other a very long time. But believe me I still have access to those records. Imagine if they conveniently ended up in the hands of the authorities one day. Hunger would then be the least of your family's worries.'

Vasili was horrified. 'You...you monster! You wouldn't!'

Boris bowed his head slightly. 'You are quite right. It is a terrible level to stoop to. So do not make me do it. Come with me, and let us talk over a nice warm meal.'

The shorter man's head lowered, and he trembled, and not only because it was cold. Boris's voice came to him again, soft, insistent, and reasonable.

'What do you say, my old friend?'

* * *

'Man, this new tournament is gonna be wicked!' Tyson stood up, punching the air enthusiastically with his fist. 'With these new rules, it'll be the sweetest one ever!'

'Beyblade sure has come a long way hasn't it?' Kenny asked smiling as he lowered the sports newspaper he had finished reading. Next to him on the floor in Tyson's room sat Max, making paper aeroplanes from newspaper sheets.

'I can't wait to see how the new system plays out.' The blond American boy grinned. 'We only got a taste of it the last time round, but it sure was intense!'

'We're gonna win this tournament just like the last one!' Daichi exclaimed loudly.

'Uh...you and who?' Tyson gave the shorter boy a look. 'There's no way you're teaming up with me again, monkey man.'

'What did you call me?!'

Hilary, who had just stepped in with some snacks, sighed. 'Guys, can't you spend five minutes without arguing?'

'He started it!' Tyson and Daichi exclaimed together, pointing at each other. The girl just shook her head as she sat down beside Max, setting the tray on the floor in front of them.

'Oh yeah, so who are you gonna team with?' Daichi challenged Tyson.

'Max of course!'

'Huh?' Max demanded, almost choking on the glass of lemonade he had just picked up. 'T...Tyson...we didn't agree anything!'

'Oh come on, you're not seriously gonna team with Rick again are you? With me you're bound to win!'

Max's eye twitched at what Tyson was indirectly implying.

'Besides, it's been too long since we've bladed together. Don't you guys miss the old Bladebreaker days? Man, I even miss Mr. Sour Puss being our team captain! Remember how he used to drag us around to train from like 6:30 in the morning? I mean who the hell blades at that hour? Who'd give up sleep when they could just...' Tyson broke off, finally noticing the glares he was receiving from Daichi, Max and Hilary.

'What?' He asked, blinking innocently.

'Are you saying I can't win unless I team with you?' Max demanded.

'Huh? Did I say that?' The dark blue haired teen asked. Pulling his baseball cap off his head, he shrugged, 'Well I guess Rick is ok, but you know I'm world champ, so I'm miles better!'

'Grr.' Max threw a pretzel at Tyson. 'Don't be so sure of yourself! This time around, things will be different! We're gonna have a new champion, so prepare yourself, Tyson!'

'Yeah, you better be prepared pal!' Daichi exclaimed. 'Because I'm gonna steal your title!'

'Uh, Daichi, since you paired with Tyson in the last world championships, you're also the current world champion.' Hilary pointed out.

'Yeah well this time I'll do it without Tyson's help!' The younger boy retorted.

'Oh please, who are you gonna team with? Who would want to pair with you?' Tyson put his baseball cap back on his head, twisting it to the angle he liked to wear it. 'Hey wait, go to the zoo, maybe you'd find a team-mate there!'

Max smothered a chuckle as Daichi's face registered pure fury.

'Tyson!' Hilary admonished, and grabbed hold of Daichi before he could lunge at the older boy.

'You take that back Tyson!'

'Hah no, I won't.' He turned his attention back to Max. 'You sent in your form already didn't you?'

The blond nodded. 'So has Ray.'

'What about Kai?' Kenny asked.

Max shrugged. 'I didn't ask Mr. Dickenson about him...I didn't get the chance. He was busy.'

'Hey, why don't we go visit Mr. D tomorrow?' Tyson piped up again. Hilary finally released a calmed down Daichi, who muttered angrily to himself.

'Yeah, we can get more info about which other teams are competing this year!' Max agreed enthusiastically.

'Tyson, you need to decide who you're teaming with first.' Hilary said, looking at her friend. 'You haven't sent off your form yet, and you only have a few days left to decide!'

Tyson quietened. In truth, he had put it off, because he had thought...well, he had hoped, that perhaps there was a small, tiny chance that Kai would team with him. Though he loved blading against his fiercest rival, he also wanted to experience what it would be like to blade side by side with someone he had always looked up to and respected. They would win the tournament for sure. And yet he hadn't summoned the courage to call his stoic friend again and ask him. He half-hoped that Kai would be returning from his trip soon, so that he could ask him in person.

Max tilted his head to one side, regarding Tyson's uncharacteristic silence.

'Hey Tyson,' He began, guessing what his best friend was thinking. 'You know Kai's too competitive to agree to team with you, don't you? You beat him the last time. He'll want to win more than ever this time around.'

Tyson's shoulders slumped. 'Yeah, I know. It's just...I hoped...well...that maybe...' His voice trailed off, and he glanced at Daichi, who glared at him.

'Are you saying I'm not good enough? I'm 1000 times better than that stuck-up grouch Kai!'

'Idiot, Kai's 10,000 times cooler than you are!' Hilary shot up defensively.

'Hey, all you do is crush on Kai!' Daichi pointed at her.

Hilary blushed furiously and Tyson glowered angrily.

'Shut up Daichi!' They exclaimed in unison.

Hilary's eyes briefly met Tyson's, before slipping away, as she added indignantly,

'I do not have a crush on Kai!'

'Psh, yeah right!' Daichi scoffed. 'All the girls do; talk about bad taste! I'm the only good looking guy in every competition!'

Max laughed good-naturedly.

'Huh?' Tyson said incredulously. 'You're a pint sized monkey, you can't be serious!'

'Daichi, do you even have any fangirls?' Hilary attacked next.

'Yuck, why would I want screaming girls stalking me huh? And of course I do! I've got more than Tyson!'

'Yeah right!' Hilary shot back, not realising that she had indirectly defended Tyson and his appeal to the female fans of beyblade. Tyson shot her a brief look of surprise, before grinning slyly at Daichi.

'You hear that ape-man? I have a female fan to testify!'

'What's that? I'm not a fangirl Tyson!' Hilary blushed indignantly, shaking an angry fist.

'Whoa, hey, I never meant you were; I mean...it was a joke Hil!' Tyson held up his hands, trying to calm the temperamental outburst from the brunette girl.

Max sipped his lemonade, eyes darting between Hilary and Tyson interestedly. A small smile curved his lips, as he saw the increasingly annoyed look on Tyson's face. He silently wondered how much longer both Hilary and Tyson would act disinterested in each other.

* * *

_**(A few hours later – Evening Russia time)**_

'Master Hiwatari, I am sorry to disturb you, but you have a phone call from Japan.' A maid informed Kai.

Kai sat in the dark red chair near the solid marble-set fire-place in the huge master lounge, lost in thought as he watched the flames flicker steadily. He hadn't kept track of how long he had been sitting in the chair. He turned his head slightly, reluctant to move from his position. A phone call from Japan? If this was Tyson again, he wasn't interested.

'Who is it?' He asked, glancing at the blonde-haired maid, who kept her eyes lowered.

'A Mr. Stanely Dickenson, sir.'

Kai's right eyebrow rose. This was unexpected. He held out his right hand.

'Bring the phone to me.'

'Yes, Master.' The maid curtsied and left the room. A few moments later, she returned, holding the phone out to him with a gloved hand. Kai took it, thanked her, before raising the receiver to his ear. The maid left the room again, closing the large double-doors behind her, to give Kai total privacy.

'Mr. Dickenson.' Kai greeted.

There was brief static, before the line cleared. A familiar, cheerful voice responded.

'Ah, hello there Kai! How good it is to hear your voice! How have you been keeping?'

'...Fine.' Kai replied at length. If it were anybody else asking, he would have skipped the question, but he respected Mr. Dickenson.

'Good, very good. And are all the business arrangements you had to see to going smoothly?'

Kai almost rolled his eyes. He doubted the head of the Beyblading Association had called him for a round of small talk.

At Kai's hesitation to respond, Mr. Dickenson chuckled. 'Ah, forgive me, I won't intrude on private matters any further. Now I am sure you are wondering why I am making this phone call to you today. Yes, it must be quite the surprise!'

Kai stared at the high ceiling above him, at the expensive, heavy crystal chandelier. The only light source in the room came from the fire-place. Kai preferred it that way. He favoured firelight to artificial light. It was more soothing, somehow.

He knew that Mr. Dickenson liked to waffle, and so prepared himself for a long conversation.

'Yes, well the reason I am calling you today, as I am sure you know, concerns the upcoming tournament. Now I don't know if you are aware of the deadline for the application forms, but my main concern Kai is that I haven't received a form from either yourself or the Blitzkrieg Boys as of yet. I was wondering if you could shed some light on this matter for me.'

Kai blinked, eyes tracing the intricate patterns carved on the high ceiling. At his silence, Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and continued,

'And I also want to know whether you and the Blitzkrieg Boys are aware of the new system we've implemented for this year's finals. But we can discuss that after you let me know the progress of the application.'

There was a quiet knock on the door. Kai peered around the side of the chair, just in time to see a figure walk in. A maid followed after the figure, pleading in a stream of hushed Russian that the Master was engaged in a telephone call and should not be disturbed. But Kai's eyes locked onto the figure and after a moment he silently gestured for the maid to leave the person be; she curtsied and immediately did as she was requested, leaving the room hurriedly.

'Now what is happening with your application, Kai? You are participating are you not? But of course you are, at this late stage you must! Everybody here and beyblade fans all over the world are anticipating your confirmation!' Mr. Dickenson's voice said in his left ear. Kai settled leisurely back in his chair, and waited for the individual to walk to where he was sitting. Sure enough, when he felt a presence to his right, he gave Mr. Dickenson his answer.

'I will participate, Mr. Dickenson.' His gaze moved steadily from the fireplace and stopped on the curious face of the familiar person who stood a few steps away from the right side of the chair, as he continued flatly,

'Tala will send the form off tomorrow.'

His amethyst eyes, reflecting firelight, met golden tinged azure ones, and he tilted his head rather sardonically as he wryly added:

'First class.'

**Author's Note**

_Yay, another chapter done! A long one too to make up for the wait! Keep your eyes open folks, because things are really starting to move along now. Not to spoil much, but Boris's escape is going to be revealed pretty soon xD We're also going to see Voltaire again pretty soon too. I enjoyed writing Brooklyn's chat with Kai! T'was fun lol. And yeah, you didn't all think I'd make Kai intentionally miss out on a tournament did you? His change of mind might be sudden, but it'll be explained in more detail next chapter. He has been thinking a lot after all xP So looks like a two-team formation of Tala and Kai is on the cards! Fire and ice working together in a bey match. Badass or what?! XD Thanks so much for all the reviews of the last chapter! I'll be working on the next one as soon as I can. Please let me know what you thought of this one and ja ne for now! _


	16. Changing Direction

_Hey everybody! Thank you so much for all the reviews of the last chapter! You guys are awesome! This one's a direct continuation from the last chapter; in other words it's still evening time in Russia on the same day the last chapter ended but the time frame moves on further into it. I'm also going to make some important points that I'll ramble about in the Author's Note. But for now read on!_

**Chapter XV: Changing Direction**

Vasili stared at the untouched hot meal on the plate before him. Before Boris had unpleasantly surprised him by showing up he had admittedly been starving. Now he found that his appetite had seemingly abandoned him. He swallowed thickly, watching as the man next to him wiped his mouth neatly with a napkin. In stark contrast, Boris clearly had an appetite. The fact that he was back, trying his luck for the third time, was proof that the former scientist turned businessman had a very big appetite.

After pressuring (Boris preferred to think of it as _persuading_) Vasili to join him for a little conversation, the intimidating Russian had left his unfortunate acquaintance with directions to meet him at a quiet bar later in the evening. Knowing that he had little choice but to comply, Vasili had made his way to the location, and on arrival, Boris had bought the pair of them a hot meal and drinks as a goodwill gesture. Vasili had dully wondered where the man had gotten the money from and had subsequently discovered, upon questioning, that a basic amount had been given to Boris by accomplices back in Japan. He had increased his small fortune by gambling once he had arrived in Russia.

'These accomplices of yours...' Vasili began, moistening his dry, chapped lips nervously. 'They were prison officers?'

Boris downed the remaining vodka in the small glass he had ordered and pushed it to the side along with his empty plate, before turning his full attention to his former friend.

'They were indeed.' He replied. 'And as I told you, they are waiting to receive their share of what was promised to them. Just as you will receive what has been promised to you.'

'I told you, I want no part in this.' Vasili mumbled, but his protest sounded defeated. He knew very well that he had no choice, even if Boris had tried to make it seem like he did.

'Now Vasili, I think we have reached a very fair agreement here. Surely you do not expect to return to shore now that you are engulfed six feet under the sea? Certainly not knowing all that I have told you; why, you might be so foolish as to go to the authorities! Now there's an idea!'

'I won't.' Vasili closed his eyes tiredly. 'I will take my family and leave the country. I will never speak a word. I-'

Boris cut him off, drumming his long fingers leisurely on the top of the counter they sat at; it was scratched and worn, just like the wooden bar stools they sat on. The flowery wallpaper of the inn was faded and the place was in much need of redecoration.

'Ah, a grand idea to be sure; but old friend, you seem to be forgetting a very important matter. You need money to travel. And both you and I know, your fortunes are in a very sad state, to put it...how shall I say? ...Delicately.'

Vasili covered his face in despair. He hated the fact that he was weak. He couldn't even protect his family from Boris's threats. He was too afraid to take any risks. But his fears were not unfounded. He knew Boris very well – the man never issued threats unless he would follow them through. He was dangerous and ruthless and very cunning. Vasili knew that he couldn't afford to take any chances, especially given that Boris knew where to find his family.

'What do you want from me?' The poor man muttered, very distressed.

Boris smiled in satisfaction. 'Merely some cooperation on your part; you must run a few errands for me.'

The sick feeling that he had experienced earlier in the day returned and settled in the pits of Vasili's stomach. At length he managed to ask, 'What kind of errands?'

Boris paused as an attractive, auburn-haired barmaid stopped opposite them on the other side of the counter, smiling as she collected Boris's empty dish and glass. She promptly walked away, hips swaying seductively in the short, tight black skirt she wore. Boris's eyes trailed lower, eyeing her slender, shapely legs which were clad in semi-transparent black tights. As she disappeared through the double-doors leading into the kitchen, he continued,

'Merely to pay a visit to an old friend in his pitiful state of solitary confinement.'

Vasili's head rose in alarm. 'What?! You want me to visit Vol-'

Boris held up a hand, swiftly cutting him off. 'His name as of now, when discussed in public places, is...Vladimir.'

His former friend looked at him incredulously. 'You want me to...to visit..._Vladimir_...?'

'A simple task is it not? I need you to deliver a message for me, and to obtain some important information which I will need in order to make suitable...arrangements.'

'What arrangements?' Vasili asked sharply, the full extent of just what he was being forced into hitting him like a tidal wave. But Boris only offered a cryptic smile in response.

'Never mind that for now. I will provide you with more details once you obtain the information I need.'

It was all suddenly starting to make sense. Boris wanted to break Voltaire out of prison because he needed the man's money. But Voltaire's money had been passed to Kai. The issue of the Hiwatari inheritance had been all over the news up to the very day that Kai had turned 18, not too many months back. Confusion filled Vasili's mind as he searched Boris's heavily disguised face for answers.

'The funds...they have all been transferred to Kai – surely-'

Boris's face darkened at the mention of the Hiwatari heir. Vasili remembered Kai well. He had known Voltaire's only grandchild since the boy's childhood in the Abbey and had often had to lead a curious Kai out of the bit beast engineering room before anybody else noticed. After the Black Dranzer incident that wrecked half of the Abbey's buildings, a traumatised Kai had been pulled out of the Academy by none other than Voltaire. Vasili had not seen Kai again until many years later when the boy had returned to the Abbey as the rightful wielder of the dark beyblade. Vasili had seen a proud and fierce youth, and although he had not seen him in person again since the world championships in Moscow, he had seen the boy on television, competing in subsequent tournaments. Kai was controversial, loved and loathed in equal droves, and yet undeniably brilliant. He outshone all his competition and he had a way of making his presence known without saying much, or often, nothing at all.

Vasili knew that the young man had a troubled past, but he also knew that Kai was nothing like Boris and Voltaire. Dranzer's master possessed a strong moral compass and a quiet compassion that had been suppressed in the many years he had spent living under his grandfather's thumb. But if the boy ever erred, he always made sure to right his wrongs and never repeat the same mistake twice. Deep beneath that stoic, arrogant exterior was a heart of gold. Vasili knew it. He had always known it. And yet in his days in the Abbey, before he had abandoned his terrible job, he had been unable to help Kai in any way. Kai had always been a bright and intelligent child. It made Vasili worry for him now – Boris had returned and no doubt wanted revenge. Even worse, he was somehow going to free Voltaire from his confinement too so that they would attempt to extract it together.

What horrors awaited the youngster, and what of Tala, Bryan, Spencer and little Ian, the former Demolition Boys who had also invoked Boris's wrath? Something shifted deep within Vasili's chest; his humanity. He silently vowed to help the boys this time around. If he was damned for his own weakness, then so be it. The least he could do was warn Kai, someway, some how, without Boris realising. He couldn't just stand back and let Boris and Voltaire unleash their evil designs on the poor boy. Kai had already suffered too much in his short years.

He gritted his teeth in silent determination and his heart pounded as Boris spoke.

'That was always young Kai's weakness.' The disguised Russian man said, tsking in mock pity. 'To be so sure of himself...' As his voice trailed off, a grim smile set on his thin lips.

It was a dangerous and malicious sort of smile. It made Vasili even more adamant to help Kai and his friends.

Boris looked at Vasili, who was terrified that the man would somehow be able to read his intentions. But he merely blinked and slipped a piece of paper across to his nervous companion.

'All the details for your visit tomorrow morning are on the paper.'

'T...tomorrow morning?!' Vasili stuttered surprised at how rapidly things were moving.

'Yes.' Boris nodded. 'You see I have a rather tight schedule and a deadline to meet. Take this cell phone.' He handed the man an old mobile phone that he had paid a child to steal shortly after arriving in Russia. The other cell phone he possessed had been given to him by Randy. 'I will use it to contact you.'

Vasili looked down at the old model. Boris next deposited the battery charger on the counter and his former friend swallowed. He knew he would have to keep this terrible secret from his tolerant wife. Just thinking of her, thinking of all the hardships he had dragged her through, filled Vasili with a terrible sense of guilt. He did not deserve such a sincere and trusting woman. He did not deserve such a beautiful and innocent son. The thought of Boris harming his family filled him with pure terror.

Boris nodded at Vasili's plate. 'You haven't eaten old friend. You will need the energy.'

His 'friend' ignored the remark and met Boris's bespectacled eyes.

'If I do this, you will swear to leave my family alone. You will not trouble them.'

Boris smiled and the shorter man felt nauseous. He wondered how Boris could be so cold and heartless inside and yet still maintain a perfectly charming and amiable personality on the outside.

'You have my word. If they are harmed in any way you are free to go to the authorities. But I assure you they will be left in peace. My dispute is not with you and your family. However,' Vasili's stomach lurched as Boris leaned forward and placed a gloved hand on the shorter man's right shoulder. 'If you do anything foolish, such as, let us say, trying to go to the authorities beforehand, running away with your family, or attempting to warn any of the individuals with whom you know I have a score to settle, then believe me _old friend_, your family will be in very dire danger indeed.' The grip on Vasili's shoulder tightened momentarily and his heart raced so fast and hard that he was sure Boris could see the pounding pulse at his throat. He swallowed with great difficulty, feeling utterly miserable.

The reality was that Boris Balkov was just too smart. He would know if Vasili tried to warn the authorities or Kai and his friends. It was after all, the good-natured and obvious thing to do; it was the right thing to do, and Boris knew him very well.

Said man's grip loosened and he patted Vasili amiably on the back as a friendly smile replaced the formerly threatening and serious look on his pale face.

'But we are talking nonsense here are we not, my friend? I am sure we are both quite clear on our little arrangement, and you are a clever man, Vasili. You will not do anything careless, I am sure. Just think, in less than a week you will be living in a splendid villa just as you did all those years ago. And all your worries and problems will have vanished.'

Boris made it sound so easy. In his mind, Vasili wondered whether his conscience would vanish too. He knew his actions to come would haunt his very integrity as an individual. But he also knew that he had no choice but to comply.

* * *

Kai leaned forward and set the phone on the large, immaculately polished solid oak and glass coffee table in front of him before resting back in his armchair once again. He stared at the flickering flames ahead, all too aware of the pair of eyes that watched him. Tala had taken a seat on the double settee to Kai's right, which also faced toward the fireplace but was lined at an angle. Along with the twin double settee aligned opposite the one Tala sat on, the fireplace was enclosed in a broad square-like formation of armchairs and gleaming tables. The coffee table was located in the middle of the wide formation at an equal distance from all the arm chairs and the fireplace respectively.

In his mind, Kai counted down the seconds until Tala asked the question he knew his red-haired friend would voice first.

_Five, four..._

Tala blinked.

_Three, two..._

Tala opened his mouth.

_One._

'What made you change your mind?' The stream of Russian reached his ears.

_Right on time_, Kai thought dryly. He waited a few brief seconds before replying curtly in his mother tongue,

'Don't question me.'

'But Kai-'

Kai glanced over at him, the light and shadow from the firelight dancing across his face, as it did on Tala's own.

'Not unless you want me to change my mind. Again.' Kai added, in a tone that warned Tala not to push it.

The red-head glared. 'You know I hate it when you do that.'

Kai raised a sardonic brow before shifting his gaze back to the fire. 'Do what.' He enquired nonchalantly.

'When you avoid answering my questions!' Tala gestured. 'It's annoying. Don't tell me you're going to pull that on us all over again in the championships!'

Kai's eyes didn't move away from the dancing flames. At length he replied,

'Beggars can't be choosers, Tala.'

Tala's eyebrows shot up. 'What is that supposed to mean?' He demanded, rather affronted by Kai's shameless remark.

Kai merely turned his nose up slightly, which caused Tala's glare to intensify. Sometimes, he couldn't believe how haughty and snobbish the slate-haired teen could be.

'The clear as glass don't cut it in beyblade tournaments.'

'Isn't someone vocal today? More than one word in every sentence!' Tala retorted sarcastically.

'Hn.' Kai closed his eyes dismissively.

The leader of the former Demolition Boys rolled his eyes at the signature Kai response. He decided to save the issue for another time. He had more important questions that needed answering.

'So what did Mr. Dickenson say?'

Kai opened his eyes again.

'The rules have changed.'

'Meaning...?'

Kai glanced at him. 'The standard format of play will be two against two.'

Tala blinked. 'What, in every battle? Even the preliminary qualifiers?'

Kai nodded.

'I guess we should have seen it coming. After all, a couple of matches used that format the last time around. Ray and Lee against Tyson and Daichi in the opening match. How could anyone forget that? Tyson actually lost!'

But Kai wasn't listening anymore. Brooklyn's words earlier that day were echoing in his mind again. After his unexpected meeting with the strange orange-haired teenager, Kai had continued to walk and then, in his restless state, had returned to the mansion. He had been just as torn over what he ought to do next, when Dranzer's voice had once again come to him. Soothing and full of reason, she had once again presented him with his options. Either to shun the world, igniting everybody's curiosity and never obtaining a moment's peace ever again, or to continue as he always did after every hardship, becoming stronger, learning, maturing, and ultimately facing his doubts and sorting through his confused array of emotions.

Dranzer had reminded him again that his parents had wanted him to blade from a young age. They had wanted him to be involved in the sport long before Voltaire's corrupt ambition had tarnished the innocence of Kai's enjoyment of the sport. Even after discovering the truth about the Abbey, Kai's parents had only wanted to pull him out of the facility to protect him. It would have been likely that had they succeeded, they would have enrolled him at a more trustworthy school elsewhere after thorough checks. The phoenix had added that she knew that his parents had wanted him to pursue his talents. She told him again that they would have been proud to see him today, just as she was proud.

Her melodic voice had left him with these thoughts and after spending many hours thinking and considering his options, Kai had finally felt the heavy concrete block in his mind, which had been the cause of his hesitation, shift slightly.

He had reminded himself that he was a fighter. He reminded himself that he had pride, strength and skill and that he was not one to run from hardship. He had known it all his life. He had always risen up to meet obstacles put in his path.

The truth about his parents and Voltaire, and indeed, Boris, was hard to digest. But his mind, wise from the knowledge that giving up and hiding were nothing but weaknesses that got people nowhere, knew that he needed to deal with it. He couldn't run from it or lock himself up and let it consume him. How could he allow the horror of the past to leave a permanent stain on his future? Kai had survived the Abbey. He had survived the nightmare of Black Dranzer. He had made sure that Boris and Voltaire were locked up permanently, for his own sake, for Tala's, Ian's, Bryan's and Spencer's sakes, and for the sake of the rest of the Beyblading and general world. To sit the upcoming tourney out meant he would trap himself in a past that his parents would not have wanted him to remain in.

Dranzer had been right to tell him that he would find no peace if he chose not to participate. It was easier to do what was expected of him. And as for the feeling of uneasiness and Brooklyn's crazy trip just to warn him of apparent danger ahead – Kai had reasoned that it would be much better to participate in the tournament than to sit it out alone. That way he would always be surrounded by people, and though he hated to be, it would be necessary as a precaution. For exactly what, Kai did not know. He was still sure that Brooklyn's words were those of a madman. And yet, history and facts were against Kai's otherwise sound conclusion. The last three major international tournaments had all contained abnormal circumstances and he had always been presented with some kind of dangerous situation; in two of the three instances, death had stared him right in the face. He was now older and wiser and he knew he couldn't afford to take his chances. He was currently the sole owner of a huge amount of money. He didn't have anyone to leave it to; no relatives, no family to share it with. He needed to start playing it safe, even if it went against his natural disposition as a risk taker.

Besides, participating in the finals would mean he could return to Japan a lot sooner, a thought he very much welcomed. He silently calculated that another week at most would be enough for him to tie up any loose ends of unfinished business. He couldn't wait to get away from the cold harshness of Russia and back to more familiar and comfortable ground.

'Kai?' Tala's voice cut into his thoughts. Kai blinked and looked at his friend, who had been watching him intently. A frown was firmly set on his sharp, chiselled features. It was unlike Kai to zone out. Tala knew the difference between Kai completely ignoring him and Kai spacing out on him; most people failed to spot the difference, but then, most people hadn't known Kai for as long as he had.

At the Hiwatari heir's continued silence, Tala's crimson brows further knotted together, changing from irritation to vague concern. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kai was holding something, not telling him something.

_Keeping your secrets already...?_ Tala thought tiredly, but his instincts whispered that this time whatever Kai wasn't telling him had to be personal, and nothing related to beyblade or ambitions of switching teams.

'Is everything alright?' The red-head asked, not really expecting a response. 'You seem...' At Kai's level gaze, Tala shrugged. 'I don't know...occupied.'

In response, the younger teen held out his right hand. Tala stared at it momentarily in confusion.

'Huh? What-?'

'The form.' Kai quipped, gesturing impatiently with outstretched fingers.

'Right.' Tala said, and took it out of the inner pocket of his waist length jacket, passing the folded paper across to Kai, who picked up a gold plated pen from the small table to the left of his armchair. Clicking the top to reveal the tip of the pen, he unfolded the paper and used the spacious right arm of the settee to support the form as he began to write his name and unique beyblader ID number under the others in quick strokes. Tala got up from his chair and moved to stand by Kai's right again, watching as Kai paused at the signature box. Once he signed and handed it over to Tala, there would be no turning back.

His amethyst eyes lowered slightly, as he thought of his parents, of their kind smiles in the photographs he had found. He would do this for them. For their memory. For the memory that Voltaire had buried for so long and had intended for his grandson to never discover.

His eyes rose again to the dotted, blank line. Tala was silent beside him, wisely choosing not to fire any words of sarcastic wit.

Kai lowered the tip of the ink pen to the paper, and in a swift and fluid motion, signed his name.

* * *

Boris knew who was calling before he even raised the cell phone to look at the number on the display screen.

Sure enough, the name 'Randy' was highlighted. Boris was sure that the man had said he would be calling him the following day. Glancing at his watch, which read 11:37pm, he reasoned that Randy had obviously been unable to wait and had completely disregarded any time zone differences. The Russian raised the phone to his ear as he accepted the call. Tempted as he was to reject it and ignore the foolish American security officer, he knew that until he freed Voltaire and obtained some money, he had to play along like a good escaped convict.

'Mr. Randy,' He greeted, doing his very best to sound cordial, 'How good to hear your voice again.'

The response he received was less than polite.

'Hey, don't you sweet talk me, creep! I only have a few minutes before my shift changes so you better tell me that things are going to plan!'

Static interfered with the connection briefly and when it cleared up, Boris replied, 'I assure you, things are moving right on schedule, just as I said they would.' He stared at the old bedside table beside the low, creaky, worn bed he sat on in his hotel room.

'It better be!' Randy barked in his ear. 'Don't you forget our agreement, hear?! In four days me, Jurgen and Matsu are flying out to get what's owed to us!'

'Let me reassure you once again that you will have your reward right on schedule, as agreed.' Boris managed through his teeth.

'Good, yeah that's good...' Randy's voice trailed off for a moment before he hurriedly added, 'You better have that money! We're risking everything to keep this whole thing under wraps! Everything!'

'And I assure you, your sacrifices will not go unrewarded.' Boris repeated.

'Yeah, well you just make sure of that, scumbag!' Randy practically spat down his receiver. 'I gotta go. Four days!' The line was abruptly cut off and Boris sneered as he threw the cell phone onto the pillow to his left.

The fool would get what he deserved, as promised. They all would. He would personally see to it himself.

* * *

_**(The following morning)**_

Vasili hadn't gotten any sleep and it showed. Dark circles and puffy bags plagued the delicate area beneath his eyes and he hadn't bothered to shave. His scruffy image was testimony of just how low he had slipped down the elite ladder. As he trudged up to the reception desk of the formidable prison, he recalled how he had already nearly suffered several heart attacks in the space of a few short minutes.

The first two had almost come about when the prison officers had carried out rigorous security checks on him. He had silently thanked his better judgement that he had decided to memorise the contents of the slip of paper Boris had given him and chosen to keep the original hidden in his small home. The guards had checked all his pockets and taken his keys and switched off mobile phone for holding until he completed his visit. Vasili had renamed Boris's number in the phone and since there were no other numbers stored, he knew he could safely leave it with the officers.

'Yes?' The military-looking blond security guard demanded from behind the large reception desk. It was arranged in a wide circular structure which enclosed the two security officers sitting within it.

'Ah...yes, good morning officer.' Vasili greeted, in a voice he silently cursed for being too timid. It was taking everything in his power to keep from shaking and stammering and acting suspicious in general. It was taking every fibre in his being not to call out for the help he so greatly needed. He was fearful that somehow Boris might have attached some sort of tracking device to him, and even if he hadn't, the man would know if he was betrayed. Vasili thought of his family, knowing he couldn't afford to take any risks, and desperately battled to silence his screaming conscience as he swallowed thickly.

'I...am here for the 11am visiting hours please.'

The guard gave him a look which made Vasili's heart skip a beat. Then he turned to one of the computer screens which were obscured from view by the top of the surrounding counter of the desk unit.

'Prisoner name?' The blond man enquired in thickly accented Russian.

This was the first of two major parts that Vasili had worried over. What if they questioned him over why he wanted to see Voltaire? What if they started to suspect anything? But there was no way around it. Taking a deep breath, he replied as calmly as he could manage,

'Hiwatari. Voltaire Hiwatari.'

His insides lurched violently when the security officer's head snapped up and his pale blue eyes locked onto Vasili's face.

'You know Mr. Hiwatari?' He asked, eyes monitoring Vasili closely.

The former professor laughed a little nervously as he uttered what he had mentally rehearsed countless times. 'A...actually I anticipated this question. I...I know he is a terrible man and I should not come all this way to see him...but he and I...we were students together at the same university, you see and...since I am just stopping by in Moscow, I thought...for old time's sake you know...that I might...'

The now thoroughly irritated looking officer interrupted him.

'Hiwatari is in the high security quarters of the prison. It is standard procedure for us to enquire, but I needn't know your life story.'

Vasili almost sagged with relief as the guard pushed a clipboard onto the top of the counter.

'Sign please.'

He signed the false name he had prepared to use beforehand. The guard had turned away to pass a form to his colleague, and so did not notice the visitor's hand tremble as he scribbled messily. Turning his attention back to Vasili, he took the clipboard back and read over the details, typing them quickly into the computer in front of him. A moment later he printed off the name on a small piece of paper and slotted it between the folds of a transparent plastic visitor badge. Adding a clip to the top, he handed the completed ID to Vasili and motioned with his head.

'Go through those double-doors behind you and take the second right to the waiting room. You will be called into the visitor's room in 10 minutes.'

Vasili thanked him and began to make his way to the waiting room, relieved to have passed the first series of tests. Now the real test began.

* * *

'Prisoner 4759, Voltaire Hiwatari, you have a visitor.' The curt call of a Russian officer reached his ears. The door was unlocked a moment later, the sound of bolts being undone penetrating the previous silence that had hung around the cell like a thick heavy cloak. The daylight that spilled in through the high window was the only source of illumination from dimness and Voltaire was glad to have an opportunity to leave the cursed room, if only for a short period.

As he was led out, flanked by three security officers, both hands and feet chained, Voltaire squinted against the glaring lights that assaulted his eyes. Fury bubbled up inside him once again. He was a fiercely proud man and he was being forced to live like a mongrel in a dark hole deprived of sunlight and the most basic of luxuries. For a man who had always had everything money could buy, imprisonment was an especially cruel and difficult punishment. His thoughts drifted to questioning the possible identity of the unexpected visitor. He remembered Boris's cryptic words in a phone call almost a week earlier. Was the man free now? Had he succeeded in his escape plan?

He was led to the visitor's room, and taken to the special high security section, where prisoners considered the most dangerous saw their visitors in a corner of the large room away from the normal detainees. Special security glass separated Voltaire from the man on the other side. As he sat down on the worn wooden chair, he stared at the man opposite him. The guards closed the door behind him, allowing him some privacy in the small booth, though Voltaire knew that they were stationed right outside, counting down his ten minutes of visitor time.

The man on the other side of the glass looked a mixture of nervous and tired. Voltaire examined him; he looked oddly familiar. The man looked up and met his gaze, seeming to hesitate before leaning forward and speaking in a very low and hurried voice that was barely audible above the sounds of many other visitors conversing with the prisoners they had come to see.

'He n...needs the details.'

Voltaire stared. Then he demanded haughtily,

'Who are you?'

'...' The man glanced around anxiously. He replied with great effort, 'I...I was a scientist...at the...the facility...'

Recognition suddenly washed over Voltaire. He had never bothered to remember the names of the scientists at the Abbey; that had always been Boris's job, but he remembered this man's face clearly.

Vasili stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and fear. The man looked a shadow of his former self; he had lost weight and he seemed much older, and yet the pride and arrogance, the sheer defiance, still shone in those tired eyes, refusing to die.

Voltaire was cautious, and he didn't trust easily. And yet, something about this man, besides the fact that he was a familiar face, told the formidable Hiwatari that he could be trusted. His body language betrayed him. He was uncomfortable and eager to get the encounter over, because he was being made to do something against his will.

'Is he out?' Voltaire asked next, making sure to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

The man nodded, instantly knowing that Voltaire knew who they were talking about. A sneer formed on the older man's lips.

'And tell me...where is the rat hiding now? How is it that you came to be reconnected?'

The man looked anguished. 'Please, please do not ask me un...unnecessary questions...I do not have the time and if I, if I do not give you all the details, my family-' He broke off, realising what he had just blurted.

'Ah.' Voltaire nodded slowly in understanding. 'I did not expect that he had lost his touch.' He looked the man over disdainfully. 'I suppose he needs some...support. That is why you are here, is it not?'

Vasili looked away; utterly ashamed of what he was doing. Irritated, Voltaire pressed,

'Well?'

Squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath, Vasili replied,

'Y...yes...the codes...the codes...he...said he needs the numbers...'

Voltaire nodded again, satisfied that the man really had been sent by Boris. Nobody else knew of his secret funds.

'You will tell him that he knows what he _needs_ to do first. Until then, he will have nothing from me.'

'B...but...he...he has debts...to pay off...in three days-'

'That is none of my concern!' Voltaire interrupted, losing his temper and leaning forward angrily. If Boris thought he could take all his secret stash and just leave him to rot in prison, he was sourly mistaken.

Vasili swallowed, distressed that the man was being so stubborn and difficult.

'P...please...he...he said he needs it...not just for the debts, but for you.'

'Fool! You may tell him that I will input the codes myself! And as to the solution to his predicament, it is quite simple! There is a much quicker way to get hold of what he needs. Of course, it will not be anything near the amount that he fully requires but it can be considered a significant deposit, a first instalment!'

The man before him, already pale, blanched further. He didn't want to think about what was being suggested.

Voltaire leaned further forward so that his face was right in front of the glass panel. A small cruel smirk touched his lips as he spelled out his plan to the poor man sitting on the opposite side of the barrier.

'My _sweet _little grandson has a new financial aide has he not? Why strike at the arm when one can go straight for the jugular?'

Vasili's eyes widened in horror at what Voltaire was implying; getting yet another innocent person involved in the mess.

But Kai's grandfather did not look like it mattered the least to him. As far as he was concerned, as far as both he and Boris were concerned, men like Vasili were expendable. They were nothing but pawn pieces in a far bigger agenda. They did their jobs and then they were promptly discarded.

'He has wasted his time sending you here...' The former Benefactor of the Abbey now narrowed his mahogany eyes at Vasili in disapproval. 'You know what you must tell him.'

The shorter man's heart pounded so erratically that he was truly afraid he would suffer cardiac arrest at that moment. But Voltaire was continuing before Vasili could begin to form a coherent response.

'He will resolve my issue first and only then will he secure what it is he so desperately requires!'

**Author's Note**

_Good grief, this might very well be my longest chapter yet! Nearly 6,000 words ZOMG! I thought you all deserved it for the long wait though lol. I was going to break it down into two but this way moves the plot along faster. It also gives me an excuse for taking so long to update lol. Super long chapters FTW! What a slimy character Boris is eh? Don't you just love him?! xD So now some details of Voltaire's rapidly approaching breakout are released! Boris only has three days left to get the money and get Voltaire out. Talk about pressure! xD Thanks so much again for all the reviews of the last chapter everyone. Please let me know how you liked this one and I'll update as soon as I can!_

_Ahem! Now some important points to bring to people's attention:_

_FIRST, I have gotten my first EVER piece of art for any of my bey fics drawn for me by the incredibly talented Phoenix Blaze/Raging Phoenix Rising as she's known online. I am absolutely delighted and honoured to present it to you all! It's an absolutely DROOL-I-LICIOUS awesome picture of Kai drawn to an upcoming excerpt from the fic and I'm totally in love with it! If you love this story and you've got a DA account, please make sure to leave the artist a comment expressing appreciation! _

_Here's the link to the work on her account on deviant art! I'll put a link to it on my profile page too soon_

_http:(2 forward slashes)phoenix-blaze(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Numb-85290782_

_Obviously replace the (2 forward slashes) and (dot)s with their actual respective symbols on your keyboard if that makes sense xD;_

_My second point is__** TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY BUT NOT REVIEWING, **__and by that I mean those of you adding it to your alerts and faves list but NOT taking the time to submit a short review! This is driving me mad xX Please guys and girls, there're a lot of you silent readers and it's frustrating. Reviews really keep me going, so please can you start giving me some feedback? How much time and effort does it take to write, like, dunno, three words? Two? One?! Seriously there're too many of you doing this and it's worrying me. It's not a fair or cool thing to do. If you're enjoying the story and not letting me know, what's the point dudes? Both writer and reader should benefit, so please hit that review button! Thanks for reading this ramble and my story! _


	17. Cornered: Part I

_Geez I'm like not even going to bother apologizing for how late this chapter is, I'm too ashamed! I hope all you readers are still err...reading and remembering the plot? Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Here's the next instalment at last, hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter XVI: Cornered - Part I**

Vasili flinched as Boris slammed a furious hand down upon the bar counter. They sat in the same location they had rendezvoused at the previous day except this time no friendly meals were on the menu. As expected, the former BIOVOLT mastermind hadn't taken the news of Voltaire's stubborn and uncooperative behaviour well.

'He refused?!' The disguised Russian barely managed to suppress his fury through tightly gritted teeth. 'Even in a situation where he does not have the luxury of choice, he still possesses the audacity to make demands!'

Vasili glance around them nervously. The bar maids were busy serving food and drinks to other customers and nobody appeared to be paying the two men any notice. Licking dry, chapped lips, the shorter man began carefully,

'It...it is as I told you...he suggests that you-'

Boris cut the former scientist off. 'He is not being reasonable! I have less than four days to receive funds! Four days! How in the world does he expect me to-' He abruptly broke off, blinking and taking a deep, sharp intake of breath. Closing his eyes, he was eerily quiet for a time, regaining his calm and rationality. At length, he reopened his eyes and looked at Vasili. The other man's stomach lurched in anticipated dread.

'There is only one thing for it. Of course, it is the longer and more difficult route but he leaves me no choice. We must find out the identity of his dear little grandson's financial aide.'

'But we cannot-'

Again Boris interrupted, paying absolutely no regard to his former friend's opinions.

'You will go to the mansion and obtain this information for me.'

Vasili gaped in open-mouthed disbelief. He had scarcely been able to absorb the relief of escaping safely from his perilous prison mission, and now another cardiac arrest-inducing demand was being asked of him, mere hours later?

'Wh...what?! No! I did as you asked me to do, and you promised me that that would be all! I don't-'

Boris's eyes narrowed and his lips curled back in a contemptuous sneer.

'Do you call that pathetic failure to retrieve the codes an adequate _contribution_, Vasili?'

'B...but you promised! I did as you asked! It was out of my hands that he refused!' At Boris's blank expression, the former scientist added desperately, 'You gave me your word and-!'

He was cut off once more by the disguised man.

'I believe I said _if_ you obtained the information I require – but you have returned to me empty handed. Now I think we both remember what is at stake here, old friend.'

Vasili's despair flared into fury and the anger gave him courage to insult the manipulative man sitting on the bar stool beside him.

'You...you are a twisted, lying snake!' He accused.

Boris raised a sardonic brow. 'And a fine job I make of it, wouldn't you agree? But enough theatrics now; my time is almost up. Do this task for me – successfully – and you will have your freedom.'

'I...I don't trust you.' Vasili mumbled miserably, stressfully clutching at the thin hair on his head. 'I cannot. You will only say the same thing you did before, and ask me to do another task for you!'

Boris waved a hand dismissively. 'I can assure you, old friend, that I will no longer require your services once this errand is complete. When I obtain my funds, I will reward you handsomely. All I need is for you to discover the identity of this financial aide.'

'And just how do you propose I do that?!' Vasili demanded almost hysterically, feeling as though he was being asked to move mountains for the former coach.

'You are an intelligent man, Vasili.' The former BEGA director replied. 'I trust you will think of something. But I am certain that this advisor makes frequent trips to banks, especially considering that young Kai will surely still be in the process of finalising inheritance arrangements.'

'I cannot go to the mansion!' The brown-haired man exclaimed. 'What if his security should see me – or what if Kai does? He will recognise me, I know it!'

'You will go when Kai is not present.' Boris responded, as if it were the most obvious solution imaginable.

'And how am I to know when he is absent from the residence?' Vasili asked, eyebrows drawn together anxiously.

'You simply watch and wait for him to leave.' His cunning compatriot said.

'And if he doesn't?'

A slight smirk settled on Boris's lips. 'Young Kai is not the sort to lounge about idly. I expect he will venture out at some point.'

Vasili shook his head. This was madness.

'Even if I...even if I accomplish the impossible and am permitted to enter the residence, what identity can I possibly assume that would be believable enough to allow me to discover the name of the aide?!'

The smirk on Boris's lips was now a broad smile. 'Why, as to that, I believe I have the perfect solution.'

* * *

The luxurious black executive car came to a smooth stop. Kai stared out the window, taking in the scene outside. It was snowing again.

After a few seconds of tentative silence, the young Hiwatari heir spoke up.

'This...is this...?'

Markov, who sat by the window facing the road, spoke up gravely.

'This is the location, young Master.'

Kai drew his eyes away from the window and turned them incredulously to his loyal steward.

They had travelled for almost two hours, and had now reached the outskirts of Moscow. The chauffer exited the car and opened the door for Kai, who was instantly assaulted by the cold, crisp air as he stepped out. He pulled the front of his long navy trench coat more tightly around him as he observed their surroundings.

The road they had stopped at seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. To their left was higher ground covered in a thick blanket of snow and to their right, the distant silhouettes of the buildings of Moscow city.

After much internal conflict over the matter, Kai had approached his steward late the previous night and enquired after the burial place of his parents. Markov had been silent a long time before stating that he could not tell Kai of the location; rather, he would take him there to visit the spot himself. And so they had set off earlier that morning to said place. It was now early in the afternoon but Kai had not once questioned the time it had taken them to arrive at their destination.

The teen's eyes narrowed instinctively from the assault of the chilly breeze. He was aware of Markov standing just behind him and glanced back at the old man.

Understanding his young master's silent request, he bowed his head slightly. After Kai instructed the driver to wait for them, the two made their way up the gentle slope.

They walked in silence. They walked for almost 10 minutes before Markov finally came to a stop by a lone tree with a boulder before it. Kai stared quizzically at the two objects of nature. They seemed very much out of place in an otherwise bleak and empty landscape covered with nothing but a thick blanket of snow.

His mind was doing the calculations but he refused to acknowledge the answers that it was suggesting to him. He looked again at Markov, not bothering to hide the confused expression on his face.

'What is this?' He demanded, at length.

Markov avoided Kai's eyes, instead choosing to keep them fixed on the large rock formation before them. When he didn't answer, Kai impatiently questioned him again. The slate-haired young man knew exactly what it was, the only thing it could be, but somehow, inexplicably, he needed to hear the old man beside him confirm it.

'What _is_ this?'

Markov swallowed thickly. Seemingly after an eternity of silence, he finally managed to form the words that hit Kai like a freezing, numbing tidal wave.

'This...is...this is where Voltaire...chose to...'

With great difficulty, he finished, '...bury them.'

Kai stared at him, and the confusion on his face was instantly replaced by a blank look. Slowly his amethyst eyes slipped away from the old man and came to rest on the boulder.

Markov was overcome with a terrible sense of choking guilt. He had been present at the burial of Kai's parents. Voltaire had insisted he accompanied the servants he had ordered to bury his son and daughter-in-law in the dead of the night, in a random location that nobody would ever find. Markov had held the lantern with a trembling hand as the workers had dug. The elder Hiwatari had not attended the burial himself, not even allowing a formal ceremony of any kind. The memory was a stain on Markov's conscience and he feared the lack of expression and response from the young man next to him.

Perhaps it had been a terrible mistake to be honest and agree to lead the boy here. Perhaps he ought to have lied, to save Kai the grief, pain, and anger he had to be feeling beneath that stoic exterior.

But it was too late to think such things. Markov knew he had to explain, to let Kai understand.

He struggled to find the appropriate words, dreading what Kai's eventual response, when it came, would be.

His eyes shifted to the young heir, who stood deadly still. Markov knew he had to break the awful, screaming silence. He didn't know what form of comfort he could offer Kai; the young man was so emotionally independent and reserved; he was so difficult to read and anticipate. There was no way of knowing what was going through the boy's mind. It was these very characteristics that had helped propel him to international fame and renown in the Beyblading sport.

When the old man eventually found his voice, it was little above a whisper.

'It pains me young master, to bring you here. You must forgive me for any hurt I have inflicted upon you from my actions. But you deserved to know. I couldn't keep this...I could not lie.' He swallowed thickly before continuing, 'I...I know not how to soften this blow. Would that I did; I wish I had not selfishly feared for my own life all those years ago and instead chosen to speak - to expose this cruelty and felony to the world.'

Still, no response came. Markov took a deep breath and spoke the horrible truth.

'Voltaire did not even permit a funeral. He chose an abandoned location away from the city, where he knew nobody would come.'

Kai's eyes closed briefly. When he opened them again he exhaled slowly and quietly and something hardened deep within his aching heart. Seeing evidence of Voltaire's treachery brought everything very harshly home. The hatred he had up until then felt for his grandfather seemed insignificant and slight compared to the silent fury that now rumbled deep within him. A certainty and resolve filled him and he scarcely heard the remainder of Markov's words.

'The...the terrible guilt of this secret has lived with me since the day I witnessed the brutal and unchristian burial of your poor parents. It has never ceased to shock me how heartlessly Voltaire acted toward his own family. I-I wish that-'

He broke off, inhaling sharply as Kai suddenly shifted, pivoting abruptly on his heel and turning his back to the tree and the boulder. He began to walk away, back in the direction they had come. Markov was horrified. He had hoped that Kai would show anger, or at the very least, ask questions. His silence was a frightening indication of suppressed emotion. It was finally broken by Kai's slicing quip, as he called back to his steward.

'We're leaving.'

* * *

Ian spun the coin on the wooden table top in a bored fashion. He glanced at Tala, who sat at the opposite end, reading a newspaper.

'Hey Tala, how long until we get our name cards and papers for the qualifiers?' The dark purple-haired boy droned.

'There're a lot of applications to process, Ian. It'll take time.' The redhead replied.

'But don't the seeded teams get top priority? Doesn't it make more sense that way?'

'How should I know?' Tala retorted.

'Well you could've asked Mr. Dickenson the last time around.'

There was a pause, before Tala replied dryly, 'It didn't exactly come to mind.'

'Hmph.' His friend said grumpily. 'Well I say we ought to get top priority!'

'That's great Ian. Now let me read this article in peace.' The older Russian said.

Ian huffed and turned his attention back to the coin he was spinning. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke up again.

'Shouldn't we at least be training now...?'

Tala lowered the newspaper and set azure eyes on his friend.

'Ian, why don't you go and do something useful?'

'Like what?' Ian shot back. 'Bryan and Spencer won't let me train until they're done!'

'Then go and watch them.' Tala suggested. 'Or go practice outside.'

'But Tala-'

'I said we'd all train together later. Either get some early practice in alone first or find some other way to pass the time. Don't just sit there and whine.'

Ian let the coin fall to the table and sat back, folding his arms in dissatisfaction. He glared at his team-captain, who merely gave him an unfazed look before returning to his newspaper.

Huffing loudly again, Ian rose and pushed his chair back.

'Fine, I'll go and train alone outside. That way I'll beat you all later!' He announced, before turning away and stomping out of the kitchen and toward the front door, leaving Tala shaking his head. He threw it open and let it slam behind him. As he trudged along the snowy path, he scowled. None of the team took him seriously. They had used to, but ever since the break up of BIOVOLT and the Abbey, he had often felt left out and isolated from the remainder of him friends.

Ian longed to blade on the international stage once again. It had been too long since he had experienced the thrill of facing off against an opponent in an intense competition. He was growing impatient with having to wait.

He walked around the side of the old building, gritting his teeth as a fresh chilly wave assaulted his senses. He came to a stop by the garden area, which had two bent and withered old trees. Ian considered climbing up the low branches but instead chose to focus on the task at hand; training. He raised his gloved hands and aimed at the lowest branch, counting down to the launch in his head.

_3...2...1..._

Wyborg landed on the exact spot Ian had aimed at and he smirked in satisfaction. He was a little rusty from lack of tournaments, but he was sure that once he began training with the others again, he'd quickly regain and refine his natural ability. Tala had purchased a new blade and launcher for him as a birthday gift the previous year, and Ian was itching to put the new equipment to good use in a bey dish.

His smirk slowly faded as he found himself wondering if he could keep up with the others. Bryan and Spencer had greatly improved since the previous world championships and Tala even more so.

He pushed the thought away as determination filled him. He'd prove to them that he would be a valuable addition to the team. He would prove that he was indispensable.

As he recalled his beyblade from its position and caught it in his hand, the smirk slowly appeared on his lips again. No matter who represented the Blitzkrieg Boys, Ian was sure they would be crowned world champions at last. It had been so many years since they had won the top prize. It was time to remind Tyson and his goofy team-mates who the real masters of the game were.

Snapping his beyblade back onto the green gun-shaped launcher, the mahogany eyed young man took aim once again.

_3...2...1..._

Wyborg flew through the air, heading to a higher up branch. It moved impeccably toward its target – until an unexpected obstruction caused it to deflect violently off course.

Ian's eyes widened and he ran forward, diving to catch the beyblade before it took any accidental damage. Luckily, he managed to pluck it from the air with his left hand before it could slam into anything. However, his heroics earned him a less than graceful landing on the cold, snowy ground.

The former BIOVOLT soldier looked up to find another beyblade sitting prettily on the very same location he had aimed at. Scowling, he whipped his head around and was surprised to find Kai standing behind him, launcher in one pale hand, and his face as unreadable as ever.

He had not heard the older boy join him in the run-down back garden. Unbeknown to him, Kai had just arrived at their home but had paused on his way to the front door after picking up on the familiar sound of a spinning beyblade. He had followed the sound to find the youngest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys training alone outside.

'Wha?!' Ian spluttered, getting back to his feet indignantly. 'What the hell are you trying to pull off, Kai?! If I hadn't caught Wyborg-'

Kai closed his eyes dismissively, and raised his free hand. Dranzer swerved and returned to its master at his bidding. Kai caught it with an elegance and grace that Ian lacked, before rubbing salt into the shorter teen's wounds.

'If that's the best you can do, you might as well retire.'

Ian was outraged. 'Huh?! You shut your mouth! That wasn't even a warm up, Mr. Show Off!'

In response, Kai reloaded his Dranzer blade and reopened his eyes. They locked onto Ian with an open contempt that angered the violet haired Russian further.

'Prove it.' The young Hiwatari quipped.

Ian glared. 'You want your royal ass kicked or something? What's it to you anyway? It's not like Tala put your name on our application form. Why would you train with me?'

Kai merely looked at him, silent. Ian was curious when he received no other response to his questioning other than Kai preparing to launch. He dismissed his suspicion and decided to play along. Although he would never admit it out loud, training with Kai was a rare opportunity that he would be foolish to pass up. Ian knew that he could pick up a lot of good battle ideas and strategies from the older boy.

'Grrr...fine! Have it your way! But you won't get the better of me this time around, Kai. Prepare to lose!'

* * *

'Alright guys, wrap it up. It's time for team practice.' Tala said, nodding at Bryan and Spencer as he entered the large old storage room, which they used for bey training. It contained a single, highly placed window, from which spilled pale light. The only other source of illumination in the room was a low-power, open light bulb which was starting to flicker threateningly when switched on. Wooden crates littered the room, worn and faded, and the floor boards were splintered and creaky, just as they were in the rest of the building.

'We've been working on some really cool new battle moves, Tala.' Spencer informed his captain, looking mightily pleased with himself.

'You bet.' Bryan agreed enthusiastically. 'This time we'll be crowned champions for sure!'

Tala smirked. 'I don't doubt it. Tyson's going to have to get knocked off top-spot eventually.'

'I can't stand his self-satisfaction and 'I'm so righteous' act.' Bryan said in disgust.

Spencer agreed wholeheartedly.

'True, but he's not completely useless...' Tala mused. 'He did defeat Brooklyn and stopped Boris, after all.'

'Hah, he just had an easy time stepping over the stones that we laid out for him.' Bryan replied dismissively.

Spencer chuckled appreciatively.

'Hmm.' The red-haired team-leader responded. 'Well we'll deal with Tyson later. I'll go get Ian. You guys set up the remaining obstacles.'

'Right.' Spencer nodded, and he and Bryan set to work.

Tala walked back out the room and up the four steps, crossing through the kitchen and the hallway, to the front door. As he opened it, he barely batted an eyelid as the chilly wind assaulted him. He then paused on the doorstep as he heard a familiar voice rising angrily.

'Grrr, quit making your beyblade dance around so much! You can't do that in a beydish!'

Curious, Tala made his way around the back of the building and stopped at the sight that met him in the back garden.

When had Kai arrived?

As he watched the two boys battle against each other, a small smile touched the left corner of his lips. Ian was growing increasingly frustrated by Dranzer's unpredictable movements.

'Go Wyborg! Take this clown down!'

This inappropriate insult merited a response from Kai.

'_Clown?_' He repeated scornfully. 'The only laughing matter here is you.'

Tala rolled his eyes. Kai raised the concept of 'trash-talk' to an exceptional level, and opponents often struggled to match his witty mix of infuriating silence, sharp sarcasm and short, to-the-point, slicing quips.

'I'll show you funny!' Ian shot back, and Wyborg flew forward at an impressive speed. Kai looked very unfazed however; in fact his expression almost bordered on disinterest.

A moment later and Dranzer's master suddenly struck with an incredible combination of skill, power and agility. Ian, unfamiliar with Kai's beyblading style, was caught entirely unprepared. Wyborg was sent flying back, hurtling toward the furthest, crumbling wall of the garden. Ian caught it, saving it from nasty damage once again.

'Hey punk, are you trying to break my beyblade deliberately?!' Ian demanded.

Kai caught Dranzer and placed it back into the inner pocket of his long trench-coat.

'No. I'm showing Tala how much more work you need to do.' The slate-haired teen replied flatly, and Ian started, surprised.

'Huh?' He then noticed his team-leader standing by the entrance to the back garden, arms folded and one crimson eyebrow raised.

'If you're that sloppy in a week's time, you're in trouble.' Tala told him.

'I'm not sloppy!' Ian objected.

'Of course not.' Tala replied dryly and then nodded at Kai. 'We're doing some team-training now. You'll join us, right Kai?'

Ian looked from Tala to Kai in confusion. Then his eyes lit up with understanding.

'Oh man, don't tell me you put his name on the form...'

Both Kai and Tala stared at him.

Ian looked incredulous. He had previously joked about the benefits of having Kai on board again, but he had never actually thought that Tala would extend an invitation again.

'You're not serious! Does that mean you're leaving me out _again?_'

Tala shook his head. 'Don't jump to conclusions. Nobody's staying behind this time. I'm planning to let you and Bryan blade during the first game of the preliminary qualifiers and we'll alternate accordingly after that. But you've got to show me that you're capable of improving and learning in a short space of time. Our training's going to be intense, Ian; practicing against Kai will be the best way for you to prepare.'

Ian glanced at the young Hiwatari unhappily. He then looked back to Tala.

'If you bench me again Tala, I'll-'

Tala didn't let him finish his words. He could understand why his younger friend felt threatened by Kai's inclusion in the team again, but his fears were unfounded. Tala was determined not to make the same mistakes he had the last time around.

'You have my word Ian. This time, you'll be in on the action too.'

Ian stared hard at him for a long moment, and then shrugged, locking his hands together behind his head.

'Hah, fine, whatever. But Bryan's sure not gonna be happy with this.'

* * *

As he stood by the old white van Boris had hired for him, Vasili wondered why he was so unlucky. It was late afternoon and the sky was beginning to darken. He took a deep breath and straightened his dark blue delivery personnel's uniform nervously for the nth time. In his left hand he carried a parcel and in his right a clip board.

He prayed that the disguise Boris had prepared for him would work. The cunning man had purchased the simple uniform for him, but Vasili had no idea how his old acquaintance had gotten hold of the clothes. Neither did he wish to know. The less he knew the better. He just wanted to complete his task safely so that he could be free from Boris's clutches.

Taking a deep breath again and praying that Boris had been right about Kai's tendency not to be home, the man walked up to the daunting front gates of the Hiwatari residence, clutching his parcel tightly under his left arm. He raised a shaking hand and pressed the front door bell by the gates. His heart was positively pounding as he awaited a response, silently replaying the cover story he would use in his mind one final time.

When nothing happened after about 20 seconds, Vasili raised a hand again, but hesitated. It was still not too late to back out. What if he was caught? What if Kai himself answered him? The former scientist didn't know if he possessed the will power to ignore his conscience in the face of Voltaire's grandson.

A second later and a male voice spoke through the receiver.

'Hiwatari residence.'

For a terrible second, Vasili's voice betrayed him, refusing to speak on command.

'Hello, Hiwatari residence?' The voice repeated.

Vasili swallowed down his fear and cleared his throat. He had to do this, for his family. He _had_ to; failure was not an option.

'Y...es hello, I have a special delivery for Mr. Kai Hiwatari...from Japan. Is Mr. Hiwatari home?'

There was a pause, and Vasili felt like it was the longest pause in his life.

'I'm afraid he is not.' Came the response. 'But we would be happy to receive the parcel on his behalf. Please wait for security to pick up the delivery from you.'

Security? Oh no. He had to get inside and find out the identity of the accountant! Vasili panicked, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

'Ah...I am sorry, but I was told that this item has been directly billed to Mr. Hiwatari's account, and I will need either Mr. Hiwatari or his accountant to sign the document and confirm this.'

Another pause. 'We have not been made aware of any specific arrangements.' The man's voice responded.

Vasili knew he had to stay cool, and took a deep breath, taking time to carefully construct his response.

'Then...in this case...perhaps...you may arrange for security to receive the parcel from me, and allow me to show the relevant paperwork to any individuals present that manage or otherwise help maintain Mr. Hiwatari's finances?'

'Security will be happy to receive both parcel and paperwork from you, Sir.'

'Ah...that is fine...I just fear that because I have been given specific instructions, that perhaps it will be necessary for some explanation of the paperwork to be given-'

'Mr. Hiwatari does not tend to receive special packages in this unannounced manner.'

Vasili looked through the gates to find two intimidating security men approaching him. He swallowed, licking dry, chapped lips nervously.

'Yes I...I am very sorry for any inconvenience. This parcel was meant to arrive along with the standard deliveries earlier, but it seems there has been a mistake made on either our or your staff's parts...if it pleases you, I may return when the Lord of the house is present, although this would cause further delay, and Mr. Hiwatari must be expecting this private delivery, even if he did not notify you in person.'

The voice on the other line sighed. 'Very well, very well. Security will take the package and you may come through and discuss this with the accountant. Forgive me Sir, for we have not received notice and it is our place to ask questions on our Master's behalf.'

'Fine...fine, and very good of you.' Vasili managed, as the receiver connection clicked shut. The impressive gates had opened and the tall, very professional looking security guards stared at him. One of them listened into his ear-piece before nodding and holding out a gloved hand to Vasili.

'Show me some ID.'

Vasili fumbled in his shirt pocket and produced a card that Boris had paid a young pick-pocket to steal from a delivery worker, only hours earlier. Luckily, the badge only contained a name and a company logo.

The security guard regarded Vasili.

'Mr...Fyodor...Demidov?'

'Yes.' Vasili prayed that he looked earnest.

The security guard glanced at his colleague, before waving the card in front of Vasili.

'Why does your card not have a photograph of you?'

'Ah...my company is currently updating its systems to implement this holographic-scan technology...'

The guard holding the ID card frowned, as if unfamiliar with such technology. Then he shrugged and passed the card back to Vasili.

'These big companies are all the same; high earners with low-paid employees. They can't even give their own workers decent ID badges, the stingy bastards.' He muttered.

Vasili didn't dare speak anything in response for fear that he might appear suspicious.

The man was holding out his hand again.

'Hand over the parcel to me.'

Vasili instantly did as he was commanded. The other security guard stepped forward and ordered Vasili to hold his arms up as he checked his pockets and clothes for any suspicious items with a small metal detector device. When none were found, he was instructed to follow security into the mansion's premises.

As they walked by the elaborate statues and immaculately kept grounds, Vasili heard the security guard behind him speak into his communication device.

'The individual is clear. We will run the package through the scanning system and if it is clear also, shall escort the individual to the mansion.'

'This way, please.' The security guard who carried the package guided Vasili around the grounds. They eventually came to stop by a small, side building, which contained two other security guards who were both drinking coffee.

Vasili guessed that the building had to be one of a number of security huts set about the grounds. He saw camera monitoring screens, showing views all over the grounds.

'Hey, Dimitri.' One of the sitting guards greeted with a grin.

The man holding the parcel nodded, placing it into a loading tray on an x-ray scanner and pressing a button that pulled the package onto the conveyor belt and into the machine. The guards all watched in silence, waiting for the tell-tale warning beep to sound.

Vasili smiled tightly at the two security officers who stared at him. He nervously noted the guns in their holsters, attached to the belt of every man.

After a few seconds, when no sound came, Dimitri leaned over and peered at the scan monitor. He then chuckled and glanced at Vasili.

'Another ornament? We're running out of places to put them!'

The other guards sniggered.

'Obviously this place isn't big enough.' Another remarked, and the laughter grew louder. Vasili let out a shaky laugh. Then he felt a hand slap onto his right shoulder and he nearly dropped his clip-board.

'You seem nervous, man.' The blond security guard beside him remarked. 'Everything alright?'

The eyes of all the other officers were on him at once, and Vasili let out another nervous little laugh.

'Eheh heh...it's just, I've never delivered to...you know...such an important and renowned place before and ah...I suppose I am a little overwhelmed.'

The guard beside him sniggered. 'Not used to high society old man? Sign this visitor's book for me.'

Vasili printed the same false name on his ID badge, barely managing to keep his hand from trembling.

'You're clear.' The same guard nodded. 'Go on through. Dimitri, you gonna take him or shall I?'

'I'll take him.' Dimitri replied. 'You make sure this special delivery gets placed in the Master's room ready for when he gets back. It's written that it's fragile, so don't knock it about.'

'Sure.' The other three chorused, and the Vasili was led out of the small building, following the tall security guard toward the mansion's grand front doors.

He gazed, jaw-dropped, at the beauty of the place.

'This...this is very impressive.' He murmured, astonished at how well-kept everything was, despite the poor weather.

'Yeah.' Dimitri intoned absent-mindedly. 'Pride of our lives maintaining this place.'

When they reached the front doors, they were greeted by a well-dressed, elderly man who bowed. Dimitri informed the man that he'd wait outside to escort the visitor back out the grounds, and walked off to smoke a cigarette.

'Welcome to the Hiwatari residence.' The elderly man stated politely. 'I am Stefan, the doorman and butler. I am sorry for keeping you from your intended business but these security checks are necessary, you understand.'

'Y...yes, but of course.' Vasili replied, too awe-struck by the gorgeous décor of the grand building to take much notice of anything else.

It was true what the media said. Kai truly did live like a prince.

'Very good.' Stefan nodded. 'Well then, I shall have a maid escort you to the financial aide's room. He says he was unaware of any special deliveries, but it is very possible that Master Hiwatari may have chosen not to inform us. He is a very private person is our Master.'

Vasili swallowed thickly. There was such affection in the man's eyes and voice as he spoke of Kai. The former scientist's guilt was weighing heavily on his shoulders but he told himself once again that he had no choice.

He would do this for his family, and maybe, just maybe, once he was safe and away from Boris, he could send back some form of help for young Kai and his friends.

A young, blonde-haired maid curtsied before him.

'This way, Sir, if you please.'

**Author's Note**

_OK and I'll break it up there! The next chapter's going to be a direct continuation from this and I've got it fully drafted, so I promise it won't take me forever to update again! I had severe writer's block thinking up a way to get Vasili into the mansion. I hope it's not too lame as I really couldn't think of anything else! The general idea is that Boris has made all these arrangements because he's just so cunning and sly and knows what to do when he's stuck in a predicament. In the world of beyblade not every single detail has to be realistic, right? XD_

_Anyways thanks for sticking with this story and please be sure to leave a review! _


	18. Cornered: Part II

_Just a quick note guys and girls; in this chapter, Boris meets with the thuggish characters while Vasili is in the mansion. This is a very plot moving chapter so if anyone's confused on the time span, just send me a message ; )_

**Chapter XVII: Cornered – Part II**

The alleyway was a mess, littered with torn waste bags and broken crates. Graffiti lined the dirty walls of derelict apartments and neglected cats roamed the area, searching hungrily for any scraps of food.

Boris had lived in Moscow for the majority of his life. A few odd years had been spent travelling and staying at hotels abroad back in his days as a scientist and business man attending international conventions. All in all, he knew his home city like the back of his hand. He knew the upper class areas, and he knew the slum areas.

This was most definitely one of the dodgier districts in Moscow.

The smell of cigarettes and cheap vodka wafted through the air. The disguised Russian smiled a grim smile. This location was perfect for coming across lost, confused and desperate souls.

He stepped over a fallen cardboard box, and approached a group of four men who sat on empty crates. One of the men was short and relatively young, sporting a blond skinhead. He was very thin, and held a green vodka bottle in his left hand.

Next to him was an older man with messy, curly black hair that looked as though it hadn't been washed in ages. He puffed on a Cuban-style cigar, his nails green and full of grime.

The third man was older still, looking to be in his early forties. He was dressed in many layers, making him appear deceptively burly in build. Stubble lined his jaw and his pale blue eyes looked washed out and tired. Like the youngest of the group, he held a vodka bottle in his hand, and now raised it to his chapped lips, gulping the liquid poison down.

The final man of the group had light brown hair, which was streaked with early greys. He appeared to be in his mid thirties. He looked grimy and homeless; Boris guessed all four men were penniless and had no place to call their own.

The young blond raised his head as he detected a new presence to their left.

'Oi, oi, come to join us comrade?' He slurred, raising his half-empty bottle. Boris noted various other, empty and cracked bottles littering the uneven ground.

'Can't you see the way he is dressed, Anton?' The light brown haired man replied in a tired, hoarse voice. 'He's one of those elite.'

'You mean the bastards who spit on us folk?' The oldest man asked bitterly.

'That's it.' The black haired man agreed. 'He's decided to humble us all with his presence.'

'On the contrary.' Boris replied smoothly. 'The honour is entirely mine - if I may?'

The blond, Anton, snorted. 'We don't have enough vodka to share.'

'We are not charity cases, so be gone.' The oldest said rudely.

Boris was undeterred.

'Now, gentlemen, I assure you that I am not here to intrude on your solitude.'

'Well you damn well are intruding.' The light brown haired man retorted.

'Get out of here or I'll make good use of these broken bottles on the ground.' The oldest man threatened.

Boris remained unfazed.

'I merely wish to talk; to offer you a proposition, if you would care to listen.'

'Ah, Pavel, make him go away.' The curly-haired man said to the oldest and most menacing member.

'His voice is irritating me, too.' The light brown haired man muttered.

'I bet he's another one of those rehab support workers.' The youngest guessed in a muddled voice.

Realising his polite approach was getting him nowhere Boris decided to cut to the chase.

'I assure you I am no such kind of person. Quite the opposite; you are free to drink as much as you like; but is it not the most satisfying when you have a great cause to celebrate?'

'Hahahahahah!' Anton cackled. 'I haven't had anything to celebrate – not since getting kicked out of school!'

The oldest man got up, looking like he had been pushed to the limits of his patience.

'I'll shut you up for good – then we can celebrate!'

'Yeah!' His friends agreed enthusiastically, raising their bottles.

Boris held up a hand, not in the slightest bit afraid. He was a master of manipulation and cunning, and he had been in similar situations many times before.

'You have no homes, and no money – am I correct?'

They grew angry at that.

'Are you laughing at us?' Pavel demanded, picking up an alarmingly large shard of broken glass. 'That is a big mistake!'

'Get him, get him!' Anton urged.

'What if you could have both?' The former Abbey coach continued. 'What if I were to tell you that you could become very wealthy – very quickly?'

'Stop your lies!' The curly haired man snapped. 'You have mocked us enough!'

'This is no lie, neither is it a jest of any kind. I have come here to negotiate a deal that I believe will be beneficial to us all.'

'I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you.' Pavel snarled.

'Then you are throwing away an excellent opportunity. If I walk away now, you will have squandered the chance to transform your miserable lives forever.' The disguised Russian man replied.

'Who says we're gonna let you walk away, foolish man?' The burly looking man enquired gruffly.

'You tell him, Matysh.' Anton agreed.

Boris smiled slightly.

'I will be frank with you, gentlemen. Your current living conditions are...let us say, less than agreeable. I am offering you money, and a chance to escape this endless downward spiral in which you find yourselves trapped. Is this what you wish to do for the end of your days; to gather here and drown your sorrows with a numbing poison that is slowly but surely wasting you all away?'

The light brown haired man shifted uncomfortably.

'You expect us to agree?' Pavel, who was clearly the most intelligent of the group demanded. 'You are a stranger, showing up out of nowhere. Who are you to come to us?'

'Who I am is not of importance. What is of significance is what I can offer you.' Boris replied.

'Are you some kind of undercover agent for the government or police force?' Matysh asked, looking at Boris suspiciously.

This earned a bitter laugh from the tall man.

'You have my word, I am not – I am very much society's throwaway – I suppose, as difficult as it is to believe, we are much the same in that sense.'

'You sure don't dress like one.' Anton remarked.

'Quiet.' The light brown haired man snapped at him.

'Tolya, are you actually listening to him?' Anton drawled. 'You're stupid, man.'

The light brown haired man glared at him in response.

_Tolya, Matysh, Anton and Pavel_. Boris made a silent note of their names.

'What do you want?' Pavel demanded next. 'Why have you come to us?'

'I need certain tasks to be completed for me. In return, I will reward you handsomely.'

'Tasks? What kind of tasks?'

'Heh heh he's asking us to be his dogs.' Anton chuckled drunkenly.

'I'm nobody's dog.' Pavel snarled, brandishing the glass threateningly. 'This is your last warning!'

In response, Boris dug a gloved hand into his left pocket and produced a small brown pouch. He tossed it across to Matysh, who, in his surprise, barely caught it in time. The man felt the weight in his palm and looked at Boris, and then his comrades.

'This...is...?'

'Just a small welcoming token, should you wish to board the ship.' The former scientist answered.

'You want us to board a ship?' Anton frowned confusedly.

Boris resisted the great urge to roll his eyes. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that the young blond had the intelligence quota of a fish.

'It is a figure of speech.' The Russian man replied matter-of-factly.

Matysh opened the pouch and his eyes widened at the solid coins within. Even Pavel's attention had been caught as he regarded the shiny money that his friend held in his hand.

They were desperate men.

Boris produced another pouch and threw it at Pavel. The man's anger had faltered and his aggressive body language disappeared completely as he opened the pouch to find jewellery and precious stones.

Anton had fallen silent, gaping at the treasures his friends held. He wanted some.

'Now gentlemen,' Boris said smoothly, 'May we talk?'

* * *

Kenjiro frowned down at the paperwork, confused by the contradicting figures. Had this amount truly been billed from Kai's account? How could it be so, when he hadn't even been aware?

His conversation with the delivery man hadn't shed much light on the situation. The man had seemed confused, merely offering him the papers and stating that it would be for the best if Kenjiro went to settle the matter directly with the bank.

The delivery man, Mr. Demidov, had since departed, and Kenjiro was left in a predicament. Was it indeed possible that Kai had ordered the item without consulting him first? The accountant found it unlikely; it was his task to keep track of all transactions, and if Kai acted without his knowledge, it only served to make his task more difficult.

The accountant wondered if it was best to resolve the situation before the lord of the manor returned, or to await Kai's return.

* * *

'Move over, I'm gonna beat you all!' Ian announced, as he joined Bryan and Spencer in the large storage room.

Bryan snorted at his younger friend. 'You're out of practice. I doubt it.'

Spencer was kinder, and made way for the shorter boy.

'Give him a chance, Bryan.'

'What's the point? He'll probably be put in reserve like he would've been last time around.' The silver-haired teen muttered.

'Hah, that's where you're wrong!' Ian retorted triumphantly, pointing a gloved finger at the older youth. 'See, Tala just told me that I'm blading in the first game of the preliminary qualifiers!' He wrinkled his nose in distaste. 'He said you'd be blading too, but I don't need you, Bryan. You'd just slow me down!'

Bryan stared at him incredulously. 'Tala said what?'

'Yeah, that's right! I'm in on the action this time too. Tala promised! So you better show some respect!'

Spencer was smiling, shaking his head. He was glad to have their youngest member back on board. Ian had waited a long time to blade in another professional tournament.

'Where's Tala?' Bryan said. Their captain hadn't informed him of any plans for the preliminaries yet.

'Oh, outside with Kai.' Ian waved a hand.

'Kai?'

'Yeah.' Ian blinked, and then sniggered. 'Boy, are you gonna blow a fuse when you find out.'

'Find out _what?_'

'Kai's in.' Tala's smooth voice replied from the doorway. Behind him, said individual stood with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trench coach. He looked as nonchalant as ever.

Bryan stared at the red-head, a shocked look on his usually unreadable face. Spencer was equally as silent, though his reservations about Kai were not as great as his life-long friend's.

'What...?' Bryan managed at length. At the silence that greeted him, he cast an incredulous look at Kai.

'Tala...' Spencer coughed uncomfortably. 'Uh...are you sure you've thought this through?'

'Positive.' Tala replied, and walked into the room, stopping by the beginning of the training course. Kai remained in the doorway, unmoving, silent.

Ian was looking from Bryan to Kai with an expectant look on his face. It was always good entertainment when the two clashed.

Sure enough, Bryan exploded.

'After everything he pulled off last time?!' He demanded. 'Are you crazy, or just stupid, Tala?'

Tala shot him a sharp, warning look.

'Things have changed, Bryan.' He stated evenly.

'Give me a break! He'll never change! Isn't it enough that he screwed us over twice in succession?!'

'Bryan-' Tala began, but the older boy was raging on.

'When it comes to beyblading, we can't trust him!' Bryan didn't trust Kai whatever the situation, but at least Voltaire's grandson was significantly less likely to mess things up with his deviant behaviour away from the beydish.

'Man, what's the big deal anyway?' Ian put in boredly. 'If he screws up again, we'll just kick him out! He can't participate in the tournament without a team.'

Kai's eyes rose and fixed on Ian. Nobody kicked him out. But he remained quiet.

'Then let him go back to his precious Bladebreaker friends!' Bryan spat.

Tala snorted. 'Come on, Bryan. Everybody knows the Bladebreakers don't exist anymore. Ray and Max will join their home teams again. That just leaves Tyson and Daichi.'

'We didn't win the last time he was on the team. We don't need him, Tala!'

Kai's eyes narrowed. He had absolutely no intention to abandon the team this time around. He had grown up, matured; he would blade honestly this time. Tala was right about things being different; most of all for the slate-haired teen.

He finally broke his silence.

'You don't stand a chance against Tyson without me.' He stated bluntly.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably on his feet. As reluctant as he was to admit it, it was the truth. It always had been.

'We'll try our luck.' Bryan snarled back at him. They locked gazes, the tension between them crackling in the air like invisible electricity.

'Think about it.' Tala said to the fuming youth. 'If we face Tyson's team early on in the competition like we did last time – wouldn't you rather we had someone on the team who's familiar with his strategies?'

'A shit load of good that did for us the last time around!' Bryan snapped at the red-head. 'He threw his match against Daichi!'

'That's not going to happen again.' Tala replied, glancing back at Kai. '_Right_, Kai?'

Kai merely closed his eyes and grunted.

'Hn.'

Spencer sighed. Things sure became more interesting when Kai was on the team, but they also became significantly more dangerous and unpredictable. He never confronted the slate-haired teenager for Tala's sake, because he knew Tala preferred to deal with Kai in his own way. Still, he was wary of Kai for betraying them by joining Boris's team during the BEGA tournament, even after all the noble things he had done to make up for it.

'Geez.' Ian remarked. 'Just accept it Bryan. Tala said we're all going to take turns when it comes to bey battles, so it's not like Kai's going to be blading every match. No way will he get all the glory this time.'

'You weren't there!' Bryan snapped at the shorter boy. 'You didn't see him walk right by us after Garland knocked Tala unconscious! He's never truly been one of us!'

Kai felt a sharp twinge of regret deep within his chest; his actions had been stupid and selfish, and he never liked to remember them. In front of him, Tala was feeling the same discomfort at the unpleasant memory.

'Yeah, but didn't he like sacrifice Dranzer to make it alright again?' Ian put in, very unhelpfully for Bryan. 'It was all over the papers here. You guys should've seen it.'

'Whatever! The end didn't justify the means!'

'Bryan, I don't think Tala's going to change his mind.' Spencer told his friend. 'If Kai pulls anything, we'll hold him responsible.'

'Right.' Tala nodded. 'So enough already, Bryan.'

'If he's in, I'm out!' Bryan barked, and made to move toward the door. A hurtling beyblade stopped him, forcing him to dive out of its path. Spencer glanced at Kai, who had launched Dranzer and was glaring very openly at Bryan.

Ian wished he had popcorn. Things were getting interesting.

Kai moved forward, and Dranzer continued to circle around Bryan in a vicious circle. The faster it travelled, the more sparks it produced.

Ian, Spencer and Tala watched, impressed, as the sparks gave way to a blaze of glorious flame that trail blazed around where the silver-haired young man stood. At Kai's command, the fire did not spread, instead remaining concentrated along its rotating path.

'You're a coward.' Kai dead-panned. He had grown sick of Bryan's confrontations. A tinge of amber was visible in his amethyst depths as he glared at Bryan.

Bryan was furious. Dranzer spun too quickly for him to step over the circle of flame, so he was forced to stand in place.

'What did you call me?' He challenged.

'You heard.'

Tala rolled his eyes. Here they went again. This time, he decided to leave it to Kai to justify his place on the team.

'You have some nerve.' Bryan snarled, whipping out Falborg and aiming it right at Kai. '_You're_ the one who doesn't have the guts to admit that you're a traitor!'

Kai gritted his teeth, knowing he had to do something uncharacteristic to swing the advantage away from Bryan.

So with great difficultly, he uttered something that he swore he would never again repeat out loud.

'I _was_.'

He could feel Tala's shocked eyes on him. Kai, admitting it out loud? The Hiwatari heir guessed it had to sound pretty remarkable.

Spencer and Ian's expressions reflected equal measures of surprise.

'Would you look at that.' Ian commented at length, sniggering. 'Mr. Ego isn't so faultless after all. Can't ask for more than that, Bry.'

Before Bryan could open his mouth and throw out a response, Kai was following up his words.

'Nearly two years on and you're still living in the past. If I hadn't defected in Moscow four years ago, where would _you_ be now, Bryan? What would you be?'

Ian was gawking over the fact that Kai seemingly possessed the ability to utter a full two sentences spanning more than four words maximum after all.

'Don't give me that!' Bryan hissed, but the response held less ground than his previous arguments. The flames receded as Kai recalled his beyblade, but Bryan remained in his place.

'He's right, Bryan.' Tala finally put in. 'Think past your prejudice and accept the facts. In both cases, Kai's defection resulted in more benefits than drawbacks.'

'Do you call you being in a coma a mere drawback?!' Bryan exclaimed.

Tala frowned, and then glanced at Kai. He thought, a moment, before looking back to Bryan.

'His actions inspired Tyson to victory, and Boris got what he deserved. What else matters?'

Bryan was seething.

'I know you all dislike him-'

Ian snorted. 'Yeah, he's an asshole alright.'

Tala, who agreed with the remark wholeheartedly, continued, '-but at least call a truce for the sake of the tournament. A bickering team is a losing one. We can't afford to lose again. Like it or not – we need to reclaim our previous ranking as number one team, and we need Kai to do it.'

Spencer sighed. 'If this is what you really want Tala, I'll go along with it.' He glanced at Kai and a threatening look surfaced. He was not the confrontational kind unless he needed to be, but now he felt it necessary to let Kai know where he stood.

'Kai, if you do anything to jeopardise any of us again, I won't stand back and just allow it this time.' He said pointedly.

Kai gave no response, other than brief eye-contact that silently conveyed that he had heard the statement.

Ian was impressed by Spencer's uncharacteristic display of assertiveness. Inspired, he addressed Kai also.

'Sure, I'll give you a third chance, but if we don't win this time around it's your royal ass that'll be on the line!' He then turned away, preparing to train.

Bryan was still visibly furious. But instead of following up his argument, he simply lowered his bey launcher and abruptly turned his back to Kai, joining Ian in training. His silence indicated that he would let the matter go – if only for now.

Tala let out a silent breath of relief. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he was determined to make the team-formation work.

'Alright.' He said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 'We'll train for an hour then we can discuss strategy. Ian, you run Wyborg through the obstacle course first.'

* * *

'Ah. So this is the elusive little financial aide.' Boris exclaimed, chuckling to himself as he regarded the photograph captured on the mobile phone before him.

Vasili had sent him the photograph by SMS and was now stationed outside the Hiwatari mansion, keeping watch until the financial advisor emerged to check on Kai's accounts.

Boris's eyes lowered to the caption beneath the photo.

_Kenjiro __Nakamura._

A smug smile graced his lips. Vasili had proved to be quite the useful underling.

Grabbing his coat, Boris rose from the bed and exited his hotel room. He had to move quickly if he wanted his plan to work without a hitch.

* * *

Vasili peered around the tree. Still nothing.

After leaving the mansion, he had walked down the street until he had found a big, sheltering tree in an area which the security cameras did not monitor. It was quite a distance away from the front gates of the resplendent property but still afforded a view of anybody entering or exiting.

He had been waiting for half an hour now. Silently he prayed that the financial aide would appear and make his expected journey to Russia's central bank.

The advisor had made the mistake of muttering the identity of the bank in his confusion. Vasili had picked up on it, and had hurried out of the mansion, feeling horribly guilty and terribly relieved all at once. He had been afraid that Kai would return home at any second, but his luck had somehow held out.

It had been a struggle to capture the shot of the aide without the man realising and he had nearly been caught on several attempts. Finally, he had managed to snap a picture while the aide, who Vasili had discovered was named Kenjiro Nakamura, had looked over the false and confusing paperwork that had been handed to him.

On his exit, he had reported all the details of his visit to the Hiwatari mansion to Boris, who had listened intently, interrupting only when he had questions that required answers.

Boris had then instructed him to wait until Mr. Nakamura left the grounds, and to notify him the moment he did. After doing this, he would be free to return home until the former BEGA director contacted him again.

Vasili rubbed his cold hands together in a miserable attempt to warm them. He peered around the great tree trunk again.

Still no sign.

* * *

[One and a half hours later]

'What if that weirdo doesn't pay up?' Anton asked, having sobered slightly since their previous encounter with the strange man one and a half hours earlier. The sun had set and the temperature had dropped.

'He gave us these pouches to keep. He'll pay up.' Pavlev replied.

'If anybody has any doubts, now's the time to walk away.' Tolya stated. 'No cowards are permitted on this mission!'

'Walk away then.' Anton taunted.

'I'll slice off that tongue of yours one of these days.' Tolya threatened the young man.

'Quiet.' Palev snapped.

Matysh glanced at their self-appointed leader. 'So we just wait here for him to give us the photograph of the man?'

'That was the agreed plan.' Pavlev replied.

'So we're going to split the money four ways aren't we?' Anton asked. 'I mean – equal amounts and all?'

'No.' Tolya retorted. 'You'll get least for being the most stupid.'

'You bastard-'

'Quiet! If we mess up because of you two, I'll kill you with my own hands!' Pavlev snarled.

Both men quietened, having no qualms that the oldest of their group would follow up on his threat. They returned to waiting in silence.

* * *

[Forty minutes later]

Boris glanced at his watch as he hurried along the street. It was almost 6:30pm, and he needed to hurry. Rounding a familiar corner, he continued to walk for a further five minutes before he reached his destination.

Sure enough, four figures stood in wait. Boris silently chuckled. They were all like lambs to the slaughter.

'About fucking time.' Pavel snapped. 'Ten more minutes and we would've walked!'

Boris doubted it, but decided to play along.

'I assure you, you will be rewarded handsomely for your patience.' He produced his cell phone and held it up to the men.

'That him?' Matysh asked, squinting.

'Yes. Memorise this face, gentlemen. Any moment now, I will receive a call from an accomplice who is waiting for this individual to make his trip to Moscow's central bank.'

'That's more than half an hour away from here.' Tolya stated.

'You should get there with time to spare.' The disguised Russian responded.

'Where's the van?' Pavel demanded.

In response, Boris raised his left hand, brandishing car keys.

* * *

Vasili stifled a yawn. How much longer would he have to wait? It had surely been almost an hour.

Rubbing at his eyes, he wished he had a warm mug of tea to sip on. Swallowing on a dry throat, he shifted and glanced around the tree again.

Nothing.

What if the aide decided not to leave the mansion? It was dark now. What if he had decided to await Kai's return? It was after all, the sensible option.

Panic began to settle in. What if the plan didn't work? Vasili knew he would be blamed.

He considered calling Boris and notifying him of the possibility, but knew realistically that he could not. Boris had made it explicitly clear that he would not tolerate any failure.

Vasili was now so close to freedom. He could not afford to ruin everything.

It was then that a bright floodlight illuminated in the direction of the mighty front gates. He heard the faint sound of a smooth car engine, and sure enough, a few seconds later, a sleek black executive car rolled out of the front drive.

Vasili almost dropped his cell phone as he stumbled to dial Boris's number.

The manipulative man picked up on the second dial.

'Well?'

Vasili knew he was condemning another innocent man with his words. But it was the only way to guarantee his safety, and more importantly, that of his family.

'He's leaving now.'

* * *

'Gentlemen, there is your cue.' Boris announced, snapping the cover of the mobile phone shut. 'I have been informed that the individual is travelling alone. He will be dressed in a black suit, and he will be carrying a red manila folder under an arm.'

The four other men exchanged glances.

'And you said all we have to do is corner him and make sure he gets this phone?' Tolya asked, holding up the extra mobile phone that Boris had given to them earlier.

'Yes. Leave the rest to me.'

'What if someone sees us?' Anton wondered, scratching his head.

'I trust you will be discreet. Remember, a great reward awaits you. Do this for me, and in three more days, you shall receive what has been promised to you.' Boris replied.

Pavel nodded. 'You had better deliver, or it means trouble for you!'

Boris fought back the incredible urge to sneer. The foolish man was underestimating him. But that gave him a great advantage; the advantage of being unpredictable.

'You have my assurances that I will deliver on my part. Now let us see if you can deliver on yours.'

* * *

The luxurious car rolled to a stop before the set of red traffic lights. Kenjiro peered out of the black, tinted window, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited.

There were definitely some perks to his job. For one thing, he had his very own executive car. It was not as big or as grand as the chauffeur driven one that ferried Kai to and fro, but it was certainly a significant upgrade to what he had previously driven. He also had been allocated a large room in the Hiwatari residence, and he could choose to stay the night whenever he wished, or whenever he didn't feel like making the journey back to his own apartment. He was starting to get the hang of some basic Russian, and best of all, his employer had the utmost trust in him. Kai would check that everything was in order every now and then, but overall, Kenjiro was left to do his job in peace.

Besides, the rate of pay was brilliant. His young supervisor was certainly generous. It wasn't easy being fully responsible for the management of Kai's newly inherited fortune, or the many properties his grandfather had purchased abroad. It was a challenging job, and to Kenjiro, a very fulfilling one.

Still, there were some drawbacks. The weather wasn't as pleasant as it was in Japan, and Kenjiro missed his family. He had left his wife and two daughters back in Tokyo, and sent money to them every month. Getting by was easier with the knowledge that his job was greatly helping to improve his family's quality of life.

He smiled at the thought of his wife and children. Maybe in the summer, Kai would grant him some holiday leave. It gave him something to look forward to; for now, he had a small issue to deal with.

Glancing at the time, he hoped he could resolve the confusion and make it back to the mansion before Kai returned. With any luck, the young Hiwatari heir would never have to know about the little financial hiccup.

The light changed to green, and Kenjiro continued on toward his destination.

* * *

'Where should we stop?' Matysh asked.

'I think we should go round the corner.' Tolya suggested.

Pavel drove on at a snail's pace, looking for the ideal place to park. Moscow's central bank was located just behind them, and although the wide street was relatively quiet, security cameras were fitted on many lamp posts.

'Ah, they're never gonna catch us.' Anton sniggered.

Tolya gave him a disgusted look, wondering what his role in the plan was.

'Does the road around the corner have cameras too?' Matysh asked.

'The cameras on the main road are going to pick us up anyway.' Pavel replied. 'But as long as we do not act aggressively when we intercept this in individual, it should not be a problem.'

'Then how are we going to corner him?' Anton asked.

A smirk formed on the oldest man's lips. It was a sinister, perfectly complementing by the dark look in his eyes, as he replied mysteriously,

'Watch and learn, my friends. Watch and learn.'

**Author's Note**

_Jeez, what a tedious chapter! I've still got some plot to tie up before I can get to the real action! Anyway, here's how things are shaping up. The next chapter will be another direct continuation of this. I'm so sorry that I'm breaking it up again but this one really ended up too long. Considering the conclusion would be another 3,000 or so, I really thought it'd be best to just split up the final section. In the chapter after that, we'll be seeing Boris furthering his plans to get Voltaire out. And in the chapter after that one (so in 3 more chapters XD) Voltaire will (hopefully) be out! And then the real fun begins, whee! _

_I realise that I've been plodding along at a fairly steady but slow pace. I'm sorry if I'm exasperating any of you hungry for action lol. It's coming, I promise you! But I think it's very important to work on the plot and not rush into things. It'd be pretty unbelievable if I just let Voltaire escape out of nowhere XD There're a few more loose ends I need to string together before I can get him out, and fingers crossed I'll be able to address all of those in the next two chapters. So the wait is almost over! Thanks for being so patient, dearest readers! : )_

_And a HUGE thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it guys! I'll begin working on the next one as soon as I can. _


End file.
